In Another Life
by Only The Lucky
Summary: Dimitri Belikov is a F.B.I agent, Rosemarie Mazur is a wanted criminal. What if each of their missions are to seduce the other. What if they unknowningly fall in love? Will this 'love' last? Or will it be a fatal mistake?
1. Chapter 1

**Dimitri's P.O.V**

"God, I wish we could spend all day like this," Tasha said as she reluctantly got off my desk. I smiled at her as I zipped up my pants and straightened them out. Tasha buttoned up her blouse but had it down just enough to show her assets, just the way I, and half of the office, liked it. She smiled at me before giving me a peck on the lips and walking out of my office as if nothing happened. Christian came in seconds later with Adrian behind him.

"Dimitri, you know the office rule. No sex unless Adrian gets some," Christian joked. Adrian shot him a glare.

"Don't remind me that all I have is some out-dated playboy magazines at home and haven't got any in over three months," Adrian said and dropped some files on my desk.

"I bet you still remember the last time too," I said.

"Like it was yesterday, if only, right?"

"Hey it's still better than me – I can't even remember the last time I had sex," Christian said.

"I'm always busy with work now that we're getting the hard cases."

"You had to say hard cases? Really Christian?" Adrian asked.

"Come on guys, let's clear our mind of any sex, or sex related comments," I said.

"This coming from the guy that just tapped one of the hottest girls here."

"Hey! That's my sister you talking about!" Christian said. "I don't like it when people refer to her as 'hot'."

"But she is, her body is so fine that all I wanna-"

"Hey that's my fiancée you're talking about." I said interrupting Adrian's teasing. It was no doubt that Adrian liked any lady that walked by him but he had a certain fetish for the office ladies. He liked Tasha because he knew it bugged the shit out of Christian and me. He was talking about Christian's older sister and my new fiancée. Adrian rolled his eyes.

"Every girl in here is either married, about to be married or has some sort of crazed boyfriend," Adrian complained. "It's like I'm a fat kid with chocolate all around me yet I can't taste, nor touch."

"Wow that must be torture," Christian said sarcastically. I chuckled.

"So what do you guys want, since I suspect you barged into my office for a reason."

"No, no reason we just wanted to bug the hell out of you," Adrian said. Christian rolled his eyes.

"No we have a reason." Christian said, all seriousness. "We've been selected to pursue the murder of Natalie Dashkov. The meeting is in an hour."

"Hold up – that's just a regular murder, why they calling us in?" I asked. Even though it was a 'regular murder,' this murder was the death of an eighteen year old girl; I knew it was brutal and bloody. This girl had her life ahead of her and some carelessly took that away from her.

"They think it isn't a regular murder, they believe it might have to do with the Royals." Now this caught my attention. The Royals, as known by the city, and the country, hell the world really, were a bunch of families of mobsters, trouble makers who deal with the worse kind of business. Drugs, murders, human trafficking, you name it, they do it.

"Don't you recognize the name? The Dashkovs, they're 'royal'. Not one of the most powerful in the bunch but still, royal is royal." Christian explained.

"This might be our big chance – to take down the royals! We'll be known as the best fucking F.B.I agents the world has ever known, plus think of how many lives we'll save!" Adrian said.

"Agreed," Christian said. I was about to say something when Tasha came back in the room.

"Look who's up for round two?" Adrian said. Tasha gave him a smirk before turning to me.

"I'm not here for that. I'm just came to alert you three that Hans is moving up the meeting."

"Till when?"

"Like in five minutes." Adrian and Christian gathered the files they had on my desk before and all of us headed out to the conference room. When we got there it was only three other agents in the room, plus Hans. The conference room was square with a large oval wooden table that can comfortably seat around one hundred people. So it surprised me to see it this empty – especially with this case, since they said it was so serious. However, I took a seat without word.

"Okay so everyone knows why we're here right?" All nods.

"Good – so now we must get into business about the Natalie Dashkov case who as you all know are part of the Dashkov family, who are part of the Royals," Hans recapped. "Therefore making this murder a little more special than the rest. It might be our key to figuring out the Royal games and be able to end this charade once and for all."

"What about the murder? Are we going to solve that?" Adrian asks. Hans nods.

"Yes, we have two lead suspects. Two girls, both nineteen and have major connections through their fathers," Hans said and then took some of the files that were at the head of the table and looked through them. "The first one is Vasilisa Dragomir, here's her photo," Hans said, passing the photo around the table.

"Vasilisa, or as our contacts says Lissa, as she prefers to be called, is nineteen and graduated her homeschooling with all honors and got accepted into all the major colleges in the country but didn't take any of them." I looked down at the photo of Lissa Dragomir. The picture obviously was taken when she wasn't looking. Lissa was standing next to a brick building with a purse clutched in her hand and her face with a nervous anxiety look, like she was waiting for someone. She had long pale blond hair and pale green eyes, to match her fair skin.

"Her suspected crimes are kidnapping, armed robbery, arson of public and private property, drug dealing - selling and consuming - and murder," he continued, giving us the list and more details on paper.

"Her partner in crime is Rosemarie Mazur who as you know is part of the Mazur family, who are in charge of the Royals." The Mazurs weren't considered royal because they controlled the royals which I'm guessing making this Rosemarie person even more dangerous. "She also happens to be the daughter of satan himself. Her charges are very similar to her friend here but the only difference is she has burglary and public indecency." Adrian laughed at that.

"Here's her photo."  
>The picture was passed down to me. Rosemarie in the photo was talking on the phone while walking down a crowded sidewalk. Her dark hair was being blown around in the wind and she seemed also nervous. She was beautiful though. Those eyes seemed...haunted though.<p>

"Okay here's the mission, Cadets." Cadets was the name Hans gave us. "We need to seduce these girls. An undercover mission to try to weasel information out of them so we can get to their dirty little secrets and take out the Royals."

"So who's going undercover?" I asked.

"I chose at a random order; Christian Carter," Christian groaned at this. "Adrian Rinaldi," Adrian smiled at this. " And Dimitri Belikov." I did nothing – I didn't really want to do this, but I had no choice really. Well I could always say no but then I'll pretty much be backhanded to the bottom of the line again and me being so young and getting where I am is an accomplishment that I don't want to mess up.

"Adrian you'll be the target, it'll be known that you're working on the case while Dimitri and Christian will be in the shadows doing that actual work." Hans explained.

"What! So I'll be the one they're after?" Adrian asked, panicked.

"Correct, but you'll have guards on you 24/7 and once they realize that you're not getting anywhere with this case they'll leave you alone." Adrian settles down – a little bit.

"So when do we start?"

**Rose's P.O.V (Two days later)**

I plugged my earphones and blocked out everything. Living with sixty other people in a giant mansion away from all the craziness of New-York might sound okay to some people. The sixty other people may be a dealbreaker for some but others might like it. All the luxury, money, clothes right at your fingertips all you have to do is say it and it may appear. My father provided me with everything except the thing I craved the most – peace.

It was always war here – if it isn't between one person and another it between another duo. For me my likely pinch point would be Andre Dragomir. He rules us with an iron fist full of cruelty and unfairness. Most stay out of his way – except Lissa and me. Lissa because she's his brother and if Andre ever hurt 'daddy's little girl' there would be hell to pay. He's stays out of my way because of my father – who's the boss/business partner of his father. The Dragomir family is the highest and deadliest of the Royal's as people call them. My father, well he runs the whole operation. He didn't consider our small family as part of the Royals, to him we were above that – we were gods.

I didn't want to be god – I wanted to be human. Is it too much to ask for to be born normal? Like a regular girl who can wake up to the smell of bacon and eggs that her mother is cooking and come down stairs to her father reading the newspaper and a plate of all my favorites on a little plate with a glass of orange juice at the side. Not wake up to the smell of blood and decaying bodies the smell rising from the basements because Andre or someone else decided to have fun with their enemies or random drunks on the street.

I wanted to see my father everyday, if he was normal that is. Instead of seeing him every year – if I'm lucky enough and he's not here to give me hugs and kisses, it's to discuss business.  
>I just wanted an escape – a lovely escape!<p>

I turned on my bed so I faced my window that looks out into an endless field, which has our 'morgue/torture chamber' about a story under the grass. But sometimes I pretend nothing is under the ground, just an endless sea of clean dirt with worms here and there. Sometimes I wake up and just to put a fake smile on my face I pretend I'm in my dream world – somewhere in Montana.  
>Ever since my parents took me to Montana, the only family trip we really had by the way, I was totally in love with the grassy fields, Ice Cap Mountains and fresh air. A lovely break from New-York. Ever since then I kept a book – right under my bed that held pictures I took when I was in Montana and others I found on the internet. I look at it when I'm hopelessly depressed.<br>It was my solace – my whole room was. It was like a typical teenager room, even though I'm considered an adult now I still stay close to what I always believed in. Like fragile peace – the closest peace I've ever gotten. The words 'Fragile Peace' was put on the ceiling on my room so everyday I wake up I see them. The rest of the room was white with not many posters on it except for pictures of me and Lissa and some of our other friends. My room had my bed placed across the wooden double doors and was sitting on a little platform. Many windows were in my room unlike most rooms here since I don't have anything to hide unlike my roommates.

It was late – around eleven' o'clock and this is usually when the 'royals' are in full swing. Business meetings are conducted at midnight so now people are usually getting the prostitutes ready for their 'business' those prostitutes usually range from 15-30 year olds. Having fifteen year olds doing the walk of shame isn't something to be proud of – yet none of these girls are forced to do it. Most are runaways and rejects of society though. A knock on my door sent my thoughts out. I opened it to see my best friend and literal partner in crime, Lissa.

She was wearing a low-cut black dress that clung to her body like second pair of skin it was short so the wrong movement could create quite a view. I bet her ass of a boyfriend Aaron made her wear it. Aaron was second in command to Andre and is less of an ass than him but an ass is an ass. Aaron is also controlling, abusive and unpredictable with flashes of pure anger that sometime is directed at Lissa. He usually makes Lissa wear revealing clothing when all her bruises are healed. He'll know since he practically rapes her everyday – she never wanted to give it up to him. He was compelling though and once she did he couldn't get enough of her. The second time when she said no it resulted in a black eye and a few broken ribs. Her father didn't believe her when she told him.

That's why I never date anyone here, hell I've never had a boyfriend and every day I lock my doors so no creeps can come here and feel me up. Also I make my own meals so I know no poisons are going in them. I've only had one kiss with Mason my guy friend who was killed about a year ago with a bad drug deal.

"Hey Rose," She said as she walked into my room. I peaked out into the hallway before closing the door and locking it. "I wondered if you knew what this meeting was about. Aaron's been acting uptight and weird about it." She said as she made herself comfortable on my couch.

"It's probably something that has to do with more dealings and such. I wouldn't worry." I said.

"Aaron told me to have you wear something nice." Lissa said.

"I'm not dressing like a tramp." I said to harshly. Lissa shifted on the couch uncomfortably and tried to pull her dress down. I was about to apologize but Lissa start talking before I could.  
>"We can make do without you looking like a tramp." She said but I saw the hurt in her eyes.<br>We end picking something that didn't make me look cheap or like a slut. It was a dark red dress with a one shoulder and a black belt around the waist and it went about mid thigh, so it wasn't cheap. I straightened my hair and put a sparkly pen in it and some lip gloss along with light makeup.  
>I wore black pumps to top it all off. Lissa was a fashion extraordinaire. If Aaron let her pick out her own clothes she would look elegant and beautiful – like a real royal.<br>By the time we were done it was time to head out. I hid my room's key under my dress and when we were out I locked the door and slid it under my dress again without Lissa noticing. We made our way down stairs; several more people were coming down as well. Including a good friend of ours, Mia.

Mia was like a Barbie doll with curly blond hair and skinny frame. She was a little on the short side, so about as tall as me. Mia wore silver spaghetti dress with little frills on the dress and she had a white designer bag to make it not look trashy. Mia probably picked out her own stuff. She and Aaron are also sleeping together. You'll wonder why Lissa and Mia are such good friends then, if I had a boyfriend I'll be beyond piss if I knew a friend was fucking my B.F. The first factor is that Lissa doesn't love Aaron or even like him and if he's screwing with Mia it means he isn't with her. Other reasons are Mia makes Aaron calmer which means less lashing out at Lissa.

Mia isn't 'royal' she's one of the regular families here – these families usually are doing the dirty work around here. Mia first came here alone out of prostitution when she was fifteen. Now she doesn't do that much dirty work since she's screwing Aaron. Now three years later she is actually 'well respected' mainly because she's screwing Andre too. Again Lissa couldn't care less.

We all chatted while going to the meeting room. The rectangle hard wood table was already filled with people, most were quiet others were talking loudly, most likely high. People who don't really do anything and is just here to look pretty sit in the back, which is where we're headed. When Aaron and Andre entered the room everyone shut up.  
>Since Andre was the leader of this particular clan (Yes there are many get-up like this all over the world – these asses happen to run this one) he usually managed the meetings with sideline guidance from Aaron.<p>

One time I asked my father why I didn't rule a coven like Andre since my family was higher than his. He told me that this was armature start for someone like me. When my time comes I'll be in his seat – ruling the world. It sounded much more fun when I was a little girl – now it seems like a death trap.  
>With a clearing of this throat Andre started the meeting. "Today we're here because we have a major problem brewing here in New-York. We all know about our dear friend Natalie Dashkov, since it was orders of her death we've all moved on, onto more important matters. Sadly the F.B.I didn't. From our sources they hired Adrian Rinaldi for the case of her death." Mia shifted uncomfortably in her seat. Adrian was her brother who she hasn't seen since she ran away three years ago. Adrian and her father took care of her, till her father died of heart problems, then she ran away<p>

I wonder if Adrian did this on purpose – in hopes to find his little sister.

Andree continued to speak. "So this brings us a problem since we can't let the whole system crash because of this. Before we plan anything rash we are sending surveillance out on Adrian to make sure he doesn't get anywhere. But as we all know the F.B.I doesn't reveal all their plans to the media so we're sending two of our people who will be chosen here at this meeting to spy on two other agents to get some Intel." Aaron then spoke.

"Agents Christian Carter and Dimitri Belikov are close to Agent Adrian and are supposed to be close so they might know something. We're sending Vasilisa Dragomir and Rosemarie Mazur on this mission."

"What!" I shouted jumping up from my seat and Lissa was right on my trail as I walked up the front of the room. "Why the hell are we learning about this now?"

"Because we didn't want you two to weasel your way out of it. It's already said and done girls." Aaron said with no emotion in his voice.

"Meet after this meeting in the sub-conference room for more information." Andre said. "Now if you don't mind we have other things to discuss here – please take seat ladies, or the guards will do it for you." I sensed it before I felt him. One of the guards roughly grabbed me while pushing Lissa to her seat as well. I huffed in my chair and while the meeting was going on I just kept thinking and thinking.

Maybe this could be good – on this mission I don't have to be Rosemarie Mazur, the boss's daughter. I can be someone else, which is all I ever wanted.

**- Beta of this chapter is Tatiana Belikova**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N – I'm so blown away by the responses I got for the first chapter! Thanks guys, it really warms my heart **

**Rose's P.O.V**

I could tell Lissa was nervous. Hell, I was nervous. This was undercover, even though it was rare for anyone to go undercover with the cops it was highly common for it to happen with enemies of the Royals like the Strigoi and Alchemist.

I really don't need to be thinking about the Alchemist right now, anything but them. But then again this had to do with Nate, no Natalie, just Natalie. I don't even remember the last time I called her Nate. Her last days we were bitter enemies, not childhood friends.

"_Friends are weaknesses; you only need allies, not friends." _

My father always ingrained into me. He told me he had no friends equaling to no weaknesses, no soft spot. But where will that leave me and my mother? I didn't dare asked what he thought of me – I feared he might say something insulting like an 'Ally' not the word I wanted to hear 'daughter'. So I kept quiet.

When the elevator finally got to the sub-levels I instantly wished I brought a sweater. It was always freezing down here. This is the morgue and torture chambers. The freezing temperatures kept the bodies cooled but we only had limited spots in the morgue that we reserved for our fallen. Our enemies got dumped where ever – which explained by it smelt like shit down here.

The walls were white, surprisingly. The florescent light gave a harsh light throughout the whole floor. We were only in the first hallway, I knew when we made a few turns the smell will get worse, and if we're unlucky enough we might see a body that they dumped out in the hallway.

Sadly the sub meeting room was in the back which meant we will had to pass several 'T' chambers along with two morgues and incinerator room which almost always had a body stacked outside. Lissa and I walked down the halls, little blue plagues on the corner's telling us where we are and were we're headed. I stopped when the overwhelming smell of a dead body crept up. I didn't even look at the signs since I knew anyways yet my mind was far away and it caught me off guard.

"Don't worry, just hold your breath." Lissa said. I couldn't exactly close my eyes though and when I came up to the first body I nearly hurled – no I nearly cried. I pushed the tears away though, they had camera's here which they'll most likely send to my father if I cried. But I nearly couldn't help it so I adverted my eyes from the small child's body near the door.

When we finally got to the meeting room I opened my eyes and welcomed the warm air that doesn't smell like death.

This room was much smaller than the one on the ground levels. It was square with five chairs for each row for five rows that faced the wall with a T.V mounted on the wall along with a desk in the corner. It's usually used to for secret missions like undercover stuff and you have to be invited, you can't just barge in. Barge in and you'll get shot.

It's the second time I was here – the first was when my father was showing me around.

Aaron and Andre were huddled over the desk looking at something. Me and Lissa sat at the last row in the back and simply waited.

This room was had that home-like feeling to it, with red walls with pictures of 'art' like pairs; leaf-less trees and other things. Plus it was warm, unlike outside.

When the boys were done they turned to us – their faces serous that meant business. I had the urge to cringe.

"Good thing you girls showed up. Otherwise we would have had to drag you down here." I was about to give Andre the finger but then remembered the last guy that did that. Long story short he can't give people the finger anymore. Andre – the sick creep he is keeps it in a box in his closet.

Even though he can't hurt me he can make my life hell. Simply by telling someone to do something to me – like sever my finger. My father will be furious but if I tell him Andre did it without any proof I'll get punished and Andre well…nothing will happen to him. He's like the son my father always wanted.

"Just get it over with Andre; what do we have to do?" I said impatient.

"It's more like a who Rosemarie." Aaron said. "Like we discussed in the previous meeting you two will try to get the secrets that the F.B.I might be hiding out on the Media and since we don't have any current spies on in the F.B.I you two will have to do." 

"Why can't you just get more spies?" Lissa asked – good question.

"We didn't really have the need till now, but while you two are getting naked with the F.B.I agents we'll be trying to fix that problem." Aaron said.

"_You'll always need insiders – it could still be a storm on a quiet day" _My father once told me.

When I caught a mistake Andre made running his section I never told him about it – yet I had the sick satisfaction that I knew how to run this place better than he did. Another good thing is that I also saw the flaws it had – mainly because of Andre running it. That gave me another advantage – I could also easily destroy it. Which hopefully I'll do one day.

Then the full effect of Aaron's words hit me.

"I'm not sleeping with anyone." I said my voice cold and hard. Aaron and Andre must have suspected I'll say this because they both smirked. I clenched my teeth and my fist. Everyone knew here that my virginity was the only thing that I had – that was truly mine. Everyone just wanted it – I was the forbidden fruit, the taste they couldn't touch. Aaron and Andre knew this as well.

"If it's part of the mission Rosemarie, you can't say no." He said "If sex is what it takes then you an Lissa better practice your blow job techniques." Andre said. I don't even think he cared he was sending his little sister to be a prostitute. Andre though never cared to Lissa, he never physically hurt her because of their father yet the verbal abuse was astounding, when Aaron beat her he didn't care. Actually he encouraged it. Damn bastard.

Even though Aaron was extremely possessive over Lissa, she was like an object in his eyes. He'll bargain her if he needed to. Or give her out on a loan, simply an object.

"Here are the files on each guy," Aaron said giving us both folders with papers stacked in them. "They started to hang out at Shadow-Kissed; it's a club not far from here. Both guys hang in there. You two will go there tomorrow night – nine' o'clock sharp. Both of you will be wearing an ear piece so we can listen to the first encounter and give advice but from encounters after that you'll be on your own." He finished, he and Andre went over some other stuff before leaving us in the room.

Lissa and I are actually very familiar with Shadow-Kissed, we used to hang there. Before Natalie died, so it'll be good to go again. It'll make things feel more natural and back on track.

When I opened my folder I met the brilliant brown eyes of Dimitri Belikov. He was hot I had to admit. It was only one photo of him most likely taken at Shadow-Kissed, recently since they just started looking his way. I was sad to see they didn't know anything about him. But he was a F.B.I agent who usually kept things on the down low anyways. Nothing about family life, interest, nicknames or past records. Nothing only his date of birth and a description.

"I guess we'll have to figure most of the stuff out." I said to Lissa. She nodded while looking at a picture of Christian Ozera. It was the same with him, date of birth and description.

"They don't even have his middle name." She said.

"Damn, we'll have to do everything ourselves." She said. I sighed while closing the folder.

"Well we better get prepared."

**Dimitri's P.O.V (One night later)**

When I told Tasha about my mission – leaving out most detail she flipped. Not only was I supposed to seduce a girl seven years younger than me (I didn't mention that part) but I was supposed to move out.

Incase they had guards trailing this Rosemarie girl they didn't want them to know of my personal address. It also meant I couldn't make calls to Tasha, only at work. They even brought me a new flat. It was spacious with one room that had a balcony and a large bathroom and new stainless steel kitchen appliances and plush furniture. It was great yet it wasn't like home. It had no pictures of family or personal touches to it. It was almost like a hotel that I lived in. Well it was really.

Tonight was the third night since I got the assignment and I was at a club called Shadow-kissed that consisted of dark purple and black with white strobe lights hitting every time a song changed. I don't even remember the last time I was at a club – maybe when I was in my teens that were…wild to say the least. Back then I was usually dancing with some girl by now and planning how to take her home without my mom and grandmother finding out. Sadly got caught every time due to my grandmother's sixth sense. That's when I usually took them to my friend Ivan's house and did everything there since his parents were usually out of town or something.

Strobe lights hit when Avril Lavigne's song 'What the hell' came on. I didn't usually listen to pop or stuff like that. I listened to 80's classics and maybe country. I just ordered another shot, this was my third I believe but I wasn't a light weight, therefore I could drink several bottles and maybe get the slightest of buzzes. So one more shot wouldn't hurt.

"No more drinks Dimitri." Stan said over my ear piece, he and I were mutual friends, or we respected each other at least. He being the voice in my head made us talk more than usual of course. Most of the time he didn't talk though since I haven't seen Rosemarie yet. In the files it says she comes here almost every night – never any other clubs. Her and Lissa should right now be drinking away and partying with random people in the crowd – what teenagers do.

I took out my cell-phone and texted Stan since me just talking to no one would seem weird.

_You don't think she's dead do you? _I texted. I heard Stan sigh on the other end.

"No, well at least I hope not. If she is then we'll have major trouble in re-shooting this mission. Not to mention another murder case."

Which we'll most likely never solve. I thought.

I looked over at Christian who was at the other side of the bar looking bored as hell. He randomly talked to some girls but never anything that had a deep conversation. He now had around ten phone numbers. I had thirteen. It was a little game we played, who got the most numbers by just sitting here at the bar since we couldn't really do anything else.

I saw a busty red head hand Christian a napkin with little ink numbers on it. She kissed his cheek and seductively waved goodbye while disappearing into the crowd.

He held up the napkin to me. "Eleven." He mouthed and smiled while putting the napkin in his pocket. I rolled my eyes and smiled while downing my vodka.

"Going hard there aren't we?" A voice asked. I turned around, ready to get my number fourteen, except it wasn't just a random girl.

It was Rosemarie Mazur.

She was prettier than her picture. Her dark hair, looking black in the club was straight and only curled up at the edges where it well down her shoulders onto her chest. She wore a black outfit with a extremely low cut that went to her belly button – that was pierced and connected to mini shorts. She wore black heels too. The whole outfit showed off her body a little too much if you asked me. But I couldn't deny that she was pretty.

"Am I just gonna stand here or are you gonna get me a drink?" She asks. I nodded and she sat down on the stool next to me. I look over her head to see if Christian was there he wasn't.

"Don't worry Christian is at a booth with the blond – they finally made their appearance." Stan said. I looked over at Rosemarie.

"How old are you?" I asks since I knew she was under the legal drinking age yet she had to tell me – in her eyes I knew nothing about her.

"Twenty Two." She said flashing her I.D; she slid it to the bartender.

"I'll take what he had." I gave her a small smile.

"Its Russian vodka – I don't think you can handle it." She smirked and the bartender gave her a shot. She drank in yet the look on her face said she didn't enjoy it. I sniffled in a laugh.

"That's rocket fuel, not a drink." This time I didn't hold back a laugh.

"Yes, most American's think that way." I said nodding and remembering the first time Christian had it and spit it all over Tasha. I looked at the bartender.

"Get her something softer – like a martini." She rolled her eyes playfully.

"I can handle more than a martini, that's for rich snobs." I smiled again.

"And for hot ladies as your self." I said flirting. She leaned over, giving me a nice view of her cleavage.

"Really? You think I'm hot?" I smiled and leaned in, so we could get closer proximity.

"I think you're drop dead sexy." I said making my accent more enhanced. She blushed and pulled away, so did I. The bartender brought her martini. She took a sip.

"So Comrade – got a name?" I raised an eyebrow at her.

"Comrade?" She laughed.

"Since you're Russian, plus you have that sexy commander feel about you." I smirked.

"Thanks and its Dimitri." I told her.

"It's Rose."


	3. Chapter 3

**Rose's P.O.V**

I felt naked – I looked hot but didn't feel it. Aaron usually only tells Lissa what to wear, because he's her 'master' but me? No I choose out my own clothes, which consist of jeans, shorts, tank tops, sweaters and causal round-a-bout clothes with some dresses – none slutty that Lissa usually picks out for formal events. But Andre had Mia (Who wears 'clothes' that are tight and barely covers anything) shop for him bringing us back slutty clothes that Aaron said we had to wear.

Lissa got a peach colored outfit – peach is her color. It was a tight corset that light pink laced in it with darker booty shorts and three inch heels. To her it was normal since Andre makes her wear this stuff all the time. Me on the other hand – no!

I gave Aaron and Andre a very colorful speech about how I hated what I had to wear, including Mia who said I looked 'good'. Hell no – but this was my only chance to be someone else.

To not be me.

Even though Aaron said to look slutty I still hoped this Dimitri guy didn't like girls for their bodies. I hope he was somewhat of an okay guy, since I've met a handful of them in my life. I took on last look in the mirror on my closet door.

"My name is Rose Hathaway; I'm twenty two and currently single. My parents are regular people with regular jobs, cars and houses. My job is a salon sales lady and I live in a small apartment in New-York. I've never shot a gun, nor learned how to. Or learned to kill or have killed." My voice cracked at the last part. Have I killed? No Rose Hathaway you didn't.

But have you Rosemarie Mazur? Well that secret will die with me… or her anyways.

I smiled in the mirror and left my room – hiding my key in my underwear since I wasn't wearing a bra. I went down the hall to Lissa's room passing over four other rooms. I gently knocked on her door. I heard shuffling from inside. Lissa opened the door and by the look on her face I knew what happened. Aaron behind her buttoning up his shirt proved it. They had sex. I gave him a mean glare and he smirked as he passed me.

"Why don't you just dump his ass?" I asked her, but in a way it was rhetorical. We both knew why – her father would be pissed and Aaron would beat the shit outta her. She just nodded sadly before saying in a quiet voice.

"Hopefully I can get some peace with this mission – with this Christian guy." She said leaning against the threshold. "It's like I can escape this life – be someone else, ya know?" I nodded knowing exactly how she felt.

"Do you have your I.D?" I asked her. She nodded pulling on out of her corset. We linked our arms and walked down the stairs, as went people passed by us saying 'Good-luck' and things like that. Andre was waiting outside next to a black sleek Mercedes. He wore a black suit with golden cufflinks and looked pretty sharp.

"Are you going with us?" I asked. He smiled at me giving me a once over that made my skin crawl.

"Yes and no." He says. "I'll be in this car and Aaron tapped into the club's security system so we can see what you guys do. Like I said before we'll be giving you both advice through these ear pieces of how to talk and how to act. Since this will only happen on the first meeting you must learn from this and you bet no mess this up." He said and shoved ear pieces in our palms. I glared at him as I put it in my ear. It wasn't bigger than a penny and my hair can cover it.

Once we got in the car and drove to Shadow-Kissed, my heart was now beating faster than I've ever imagined. I've only been this nervous a handful of times in my life, this seemed insignificant in comparison to the others. Yet it wasn't it was a fresh start. As me and Lissa walked out the people in line turned to us. They knew who were so we had no trouble getting in the club and once we were in bodies surrounded us, sweaty and dancing. Just the way I love it. I scanned the crowd yet couldn't see anything with the people surrounding us.

"Dimitri is at the bar." Andre said and I made my way to the bar and almost stopped in my tracks.

I knew he was hot – but this, this? This is different; he's not just hot he was gorgeous. I regained my composer before Andre could comment on it.

"Going hard there aren't we?" I ask playing the flirty card and by the dazzling smile he gave me it worked. Our first meeting was good – not great because of the slutty way I had to act, like pushing my boobs out and trailing my fingers up and down his arms – at Andre's request.

Afterwards he gave me his number and I gave him mines, well my fake one anyways. Andre got us new phones to use – so he can't track our real ones. I smiled down at the little piece of napkin in my hands and smiled. I was currently standing outside the club, the winter winds was picking up blowing hair over my face.

Note to self – buy a jacket.

Lissa came out several minutes later. She lifted her arm and on her wrist black numbers written perfectly down and below it said Christian.

"He tagged you – awesome." I said smiling at her. She nodded I could tell she wanted to tell me something else but since we still have the ear pieces on Andre and b default Aaron would hear.

"Look their they are." Lissa said looked across the street. Apparently the guys stopped at the convenient store.

"Let's follow them." I suggested to her. She gave me that said I grew three heads.

"Come on – we're supposed to get info on them, right?" She nodded and thought about it for a couple of minutes. "Fine but we should met Andre and Aaron in a few minutes; they told me they weren't out to do some business and should be here in ten minutes." I smiled and took the ear piece out of my ear and put it on the ground.

"What are you doing?" Lissa asks.

"I don't want Andre and Aaron tapping into what we hear, plus this technically isn't our first meeting so it's fair game." I said Lissa shook her head with a smile on her face and put her ear piece next to mine.

We both ran across the street – luckily not many cars were out and made it to the store. We both went in, trying not to draw attention but with how we looked that was nearly impossible but Dimitri and Christian didn't see us.

"Think Adrian will like that?" Christian said. I've seen his picture before because Lissa showed it to me. He had black hair and ice blue eyes and was a little on the pale side but it worked for him.

"Sure, Adrian will like anything, yet he can't mess this up." Dimitri said in his hunky manly voice that can soak panties in a matter of seconds.

I wonder what it'll be like to have his….

No Rose, get your head out of the gutter. It's exactly what Andre and Aaron want – for me to bang a cop. No matter how hot he is – it's not gonna happen.

"Whatever, he got the easy part." Christian said. Dimitri nodded. I turned to Lissa.

"_What's the easy part?" _I mouthed to her. She shrugged.

"Well what do you think of Lissa?" Dimitri asks. Lissa perks up at the mention of her name. I can totally tell she's got it bad for him. Maybe because he's cute, a cop which means he got money or the fact he's NOT AARON.

"She's sort of…I don't know how to say this…" He says trailing off. "She seemed a bit – well slutty." Ouch! I looked over at Lissa who had the look on her face that broke hearts and created tears. I rubbed her shoulder a little bit to show support but I know it was a hard blow. Having Aaron calling her a slut while beating the shit outta of her is hard enough, having someone you actually somewhat like – that's harder than any punch. I could tell she wanted to crawl outta here with her tail between her legs but she just slid down to the floor.

She didn't cry, pout or scream all she did was take 35 cent Doritos, opened the bag and started eating. Lissa was skinny and it seemed as the only time she ate was when she was sad or something – which she is everyday. I gave her another pity look before looking back the guys.

"What about Rose?" Christian asks.

"Same." Dimitri said. Another blow, to me. Aaron and Andre will get an ear full of this when we see those assholes again. I picked Lissa up making her drop the bag and dragged her out of the store – hoping that we went unnoticed.

I didn't want to talk or see those asses right now so I wasn't waiting for them. I flagged down a cab and me and Lissa jumped in.

**A/N – Really sucky chapter but it's just a filler really. Next chapter coming soon. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Rose's P.O.V**

"Dress slutty, he said!" I taunted while standing next to thing on and thing two. "Cops love whores!" I mocked at Aaron, repeating the words he told me not to long ago. He glared at me I didn't let him question what I was doing. I'm on a full blown rant and he'll say words when I let him. Well apparently not because Lissa interrupted me.

"They thought we were sluts." Lissa said her voice cold and hard. She blamed Aaron and her brother Andre for making a bad impression on Christian. Hell I'll be pissed to, I am really but Dimitri is a target. I have enough on my plate – dating a cop will only stack on the list.

Aaron had the nerve to give Lissa a cocky smirk. "We'll you are Liss, you and your slutty friend." I had to hold my hand back from slapping the shit out of Aaron. Andre was quiet, simply looking at our encounter with an amused smile on his face.

"I'm no whore!" She shouted at him. I smiled at her – then quickly frowned. Lissa was never 'bold' towards Aaron. She was to other people but never Aaron. It was her weak spot – a spot where daddy couldn't reach to protect her therefore she's alone. If to much back sass came from her she would be black and blue tomorrow. Before Aaron could say something back – or even hit her I grabbed her arm and dragged her towards me.

"Enough's enough Aaron. This is our mission and we'll do it OUR way. Your guidelines aren't needed – nor wanted." I said and dragged Lissa outside of the board room and went up the stairs, not saying hello to anyone and took her to my room. I locked the door behind me and put the key where it usually is.

"What are we gonna do Rose?" She asked flopping down on my bed. "I don't want to ruin this mission. If we succeed maybe then daddy will let me leave this hell hole and go to college." I wanted to tell her those are unrealistic expectations because if she succeeded then her father would want her on 'the scene' more instead of cramming for finals. Plus if all goes right our fathers won't even now about this mission.

That's my goal anyways. Our fathers are stashed in our head quarters in Romania or maybe my father was in our estate in Turkey, one larger than this. If my father knew about Natalie or at least knew the truth Aaron's annoyance will be the least of my problems. That is if I live long enough to call them 'problems'.

I flopped on the bed next to her and looked up at the ceiling. I sighed.

"We didn't ruin anything Liss, they gave us their numbers. We just wait till they call, if they don't call in two days we call them. Kay?" She nods and then gets the dreamy look in her eyes.

I never knew Lissa fell fast, her and Aaron's relationship was force. Well force is a strong word, I'll say more like it fell together. Everyone wanted Lissa and Aaron to be together – especially her father so it seemed like a great fit. Until the actual relationship started of course.

Then thinking about that I realized she isn't falling for Christian. It's more of what Christian represents – freedom. Freedom from Aaron. Freedom from life.

**_)_(_**

It's been one whole day. TWENTY-FOUR HOURS! Trust me, I've counted! The clocks in this house couldn't tick and louder. Talking about ticks…

Andre and Aaron are on full 'bitch alert' god, it's like their P. or something. Aaron even bitched out Mia the other day, she kind of deserved it since she was nagging a lot but still.

I knew it wasn't the smartest move but just to relieve my stress I asked Andre and Aaron – in front of everyone, if they needed a tampon. You know since it's _that _time of the month for them. I thought it was hilarious but apparently I'm the only one who shared that thought. Most people were too scared to laugh or shocked that I only pissed them off more.

They showed their distaste by putting laxatives in my pudding cup. How dare they besmirch chocolate pudding? Luckily for me I saw them do it and switched my cup with Andre's and he's currently emptying his bowels in his bathroom. Maybe there a clog up there that made him so bitchy, this might help me after all…

Me and Lissa were in the lounge area or at least one of them. There was several here and this was the only one that was cramped with people. Mia was here texting on her phone to one of her many play toys. Some other prostitutes where in here discussing blow job techniques and me and Lissa were on the couch watching Spongebob – it reminds me of a happier time.

That's when my phone vibrated. I fished it out of my pocket and I was surprised when on the screen it said.

'_Russian god calling' _

I felt like just putting Dimitri wouldn't do him justice. I sprang from the couch; Lissa didn't see what it said so she was confused. I quickly answered it.

"Hello." I said trying not to sound over zealous. But I so was!

"Hey, Rose it's Dimitri." His voice sounded so hot over the phone. "From the shadow-kissed."

"Yeah, I remember you." How could I forget?

"So I was thinking about you and wondered if you want to go on a date – this Saturday." That's only two days away. I nervously bit my lip.

"Okay, where do you wanna meet?" I asked.

"I'll pick you up from your ho-"

"NO! I'll meet you there." My outburst got attention from everyone in the lounge. Lissa sadly put the pieces together and figured I was talking to Dimitri and that must hurt because she didn't even get a call from Christian. Plus Andre will totally make her feel worthless about it.

"Okay, well I was thinking about going to this little bistro near the pier. It's small a quant, very_ private_ so wear something _casual_." Was it just me or did he stress the word 'private'? That's a good thing right? It means he wants me alone. But he also stressed the word 'casual.' I ignored that though.

"Okay what time?" I ask.

"Seven."

**Dimitri's P.O.V **

I hung up and looked at the smiling face of Christian.

"So is it a date?" He asks. I nod but I wasn't nearly as excited as Christian. Even though Rose is just an assignment I still feel as if I'm cheating on Tasha.

"Yeah, at the bistro near the pier." I said. Christian then looked confused.

"The pier? That's where Natalie was killed – wasn't it?" I nod.

"Indeed, maybe going over there my make her feel something, something she might tell her date." I said. Christian then smiled again.

"Smart! Very smart – I thought I'll just take Lissa to the park or something."

"You already set up the date?" I ask, since I didn't know.

"Nope, I'll call her in about two hours. I don't want to call her right after you call Rose – that'll seem weird."

"As weird as taking her to the place where she possibly murdered her friend?" I ask getting up from my chair.

"Yeah, even weirder." He said. I laughed.

"Whatever sounds right in that brain of yours, Christian." I say smiling. Then Adrian – followed by Tasha came in.

"Hey guys, find anything about Natalie yet?" Adrian asks.

"Adrian, we just met them." Christian said a bit annoyed. I was to yet I was better at hiding it. Adrian has been pestering us about this case. I believe he's to close, his sister and all being involved. Hell his sister might be closer to this case than we think but we wouldn't know since we only just got started.

"Adrian don't worry, we got this case all you have to do is look pretty." I said. He shrugged and his lips turned into a slight cocky smile.

"Yeah, well that's what I do best." Christian rolled his eyes.

"Whatever Christian – don't be upset that you don't look as handsome as me." Christian huffed at this before leaving.

"So Adrian, what do you want?" I asked.

"I actually came to bug you about the case but since you don't know anything – I'll be leaving." He said and then walked out the door.

Then I looked at Tasha.

"Aren't you gonna ask me what I want?" She asked with a seductive voice while strutting over to me. Her tucked in white blouse had the top buttons unbuttoned showing off her cleavage and a little bit of her white lacey bra.

"I think I have a few theories." I said wrapping my arms around her skinny waist bringing her closer. I leant down to kiss her – and more.

**A/N – Sorry for the delay, I was just so busy with school! It wouldn't be so bad if I worked with non-ignorant people. But they're just so hard to find these days…sigh.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N - Okay guys this story is rated M for a reason – language, violence and well, lemons. Or limes I'm still not 'up-to-speed' on Fan Fiction slang. God I sound like a old lady trying to figure out how to work a smart phone (When the truth is I'm a young teen trying to figure out how to work my mom's smart phone – she knows better than me.) *_* **

**So here it is – if you're uncomfortable just close your eyes and scroll down past Rose's erotic dream. **

**Rose's P.O.V**

His fingers moved up and down from my breast to stomach, not doing anything major but still giving me great pleasure. Not enough though, I still wore way too much clothes. Even if I was only in a lacey black bra and thongs I still felt fully clothed. I want nothing more to feel his hands on my BARE skin. I grabbed his hands as they rested on my bra and gave them a little squeeze. I moaned but his mouth caught me off guard, his tongue dancing with mine.

God he tasted so good…

He pulled back leaving me wanting more…oh so much more. His brown eyes dug into mine and for a moment we just laid there staring into each other's eyes before he began to kiss my neck, leaving little marks to prove I'm his. Only his. I moaned again as I lifted my body pressing it harder to his. I smiled when I felt a large bulge in his pants. I wrapped my legs around his waist and pushed against his harder making him moan which only turned me on more.

He then began to take my bra strap and slid it down my arm, following it with little light kisses. He then reached behind me and undid the strap like a pro; I wondered how many times had he done this…

Once my bra was off he looked down at me with a hunger it his eyes. I became self conscious and covered my exposed chest. He gently ripped my hand away and whispered into my ear. "No need to be shy, love, you are beautiful." He began to kiss the valley in-between my breast. I moaned again.

I sucked in a sharp breath as his mouth sucked gently on my nipple. I moaned as his hot mouth warmed me. While his mouth was working wonders, his fingers began to trail down my stomach to my panty line. I smiled as his fingers trailed under it and began to message my wet core. I spread my legs further, eager for him to get started. His long lean fingers plunged into me, I arched my back to get him father in and out of surprise of the pleasure I felt.

"Faster Dimitri." I breathed as his fingers came in and out, in and out. Just as I was about to come I reached down at took his fingers out, he looks up at me with confusion in his eyes.

"Let me please you first…" I say. I take off his shirt, throwing it somewhere else in my room. I then take a moment to admire his tan lean chest. I run my hands over the muscle, its perfect – flawless. I then look at his pants and quickly undo his belt. I zip down his pants, one tooth by tooth and take them off.

I message his cock through his thin boxer's fabric. I lean down and slowly take the boxers off….

BEEP, BEEP, BEEP!

I quickly hit my alarm clock; I wouldn't be surprised if I broke it in half, I've never been so upset with my clock before – I was in the middle of one of my 'Dimitri dreams'. I rubbed my eyes and looked at my alarm clock; it read 8:15 AM. I didn't need to get up so early but I didn't want to be woken up by some crime going on downstairs. I went inside my bathroom, the one in my room and took a long cold shower, trying to get the intensity of my dream out. I then brushed my teeth and hair and went inside my wardrobe.

I decided to wear a red tank top with black jeans and some casual sneakers and a leather jacket. When I got out I heard a knock on my door. I leaned up against it, putting my ear to the wood.

"Who is it?" I ask.

"Lissa, I need you're help in my outfit." I got my key and unlocked the door and let Lissa in before promptly shutting it and locking it. Lissa didn't comment on my 'ritual' she only laid the abundance of clothes on my bed and began to look over them.

"I need help with which outfit to pick for my date with Christian." She said nervously. About a couple of hours after Dimitri called; Christian called Lissa who pretty much exploded with happiness. It was good to see a genuine smile on her face for once. The date would take place at a park, apparently Christian set up a nice picnic for the two of them.

How sweet.

I walked over to my bed and looked at the outfits. One was skinny jeans with a silk halter top and a jean jacket. The other was a skirt with a white belt and a grey tee-shirt. The last one was a blue sundress and blue jacket.

I grabbed the belt from one of the outfits and the jean jacket from another and put it on the sundress, getting rid of its blue jacket.

"Wear the dress." I said. I looked back at the clock, two hours passed since I woke up. Lissa's date was at twelve mine was at night, so I still had time to do what I had to.

"Thanks," Lissa said before grabbing her outfit choice and running out of my room. I took my key and followed her, locking my door again.

She went down the hall to her and Aaron's room. It was big, with crème colored walls, sun kissed wooden floors and a big king sized bed. No decorations and only one window that seemed to pull the whole room together. I looked at Lissa who wasn't afraid to change in front of me. I didn't mind anyways. Once she was done she headed out, even though she had plenty of time. I went with her in a car the 'business' provided and we headed off to the park.

I could tell by the constant looking in the mirror and straightening her clothes that Lissa was nervous. It was almost laughable, yet I knew Lissa hasn't had a date in a while, the crappy once with Aaron so didn't count.

When we got to the parking lot of the park I saw that black hair and dark blue eyes scanning around the area that was filled with little dirty kids, laughing and playing along with strained looking mother's and nanny's running around catching them.

"God, I hoped that kids wouldn't be here." Lissa said and sighed.

"Well it is a park; kids do get awfully attracted to these places." I said. She smiled nervously.

"Yes, it's a park not a playground. Parks are quiet and peacefully, playgrounds are for places for play, hence the name." I shrugged. "Parks are for nice peaceful dates and walks."

Lissa, always so over dramatic. "Yeah, thanks for a definition, Lissa. Just enjoy the date and don't forget the mission." I said stressing the last part even though I couldn't care less. It's just my father's genes coming in – in a way I'll always want him to be proud of me.

What a disturbing thought.

Lissa sobered up when I mentioned it, her smile only flattered a little, then went back to full blown when her eyes met Christian's. She gave a little wave which he returned. She gave me a hug and got out of the car, closing it shut before walking over to Christian. I looked at them for a few minutes before driving off.

I arrived thirty minutes later at Alchemy Enterprises. I sighed as I got out of my car and walked pass the other cars with the golden-cheek people inside glaring at me. When I reached the door cool air hit me, it was refreshing since I was nervous and therefore produced more sweat then necessary.

Inside was grey walls with the only colors was the painting, used with only golden paint. In the center of the foyer was a desk with a girl I came acquainted with over the times I visited, she didn't like me by any means – like everyone here, yet she tolerated me. More than I can say for a few.

I walked up to the desk; Zoe looked up at me with a blank face. She gave me a smile that was crossed between a snare and a smirk. She picked up the phone and dialed a few numbers.

"She's here." She said to the other end. There was noise coming from the other end, Zoe didn't respond to whatever she was saying. I knew who it was on the other end. Zoe put the phone back on the receiver.

"You know where to go." She said. I nod before walking through one of the doors. I ignored the stares and glares I got and just went inside the elevator which thankfully was empty. The steady 'ding' every floor calmed me.

I shouldn't be scared.

I'm the only one who had the guts to do this – to step up. Yet I'm probably the only one who wants to do it, except Lissa.

When the steel doors opened I was met with a hall way, with polished brown walls and nice wooden floors and one door at the end. I didn't see any cameras but they were there. I walked down the long hall way, trying to hide my nervousness. I didn't knock when I came to the door – I only opened it. Inside was just like it was down stairs. Grey walls with golden paintings. Except it had her touch to it. Elegant book shelves lined the walls with books squashed neatly in them. A small little table at the corner of the room with two chairs and a tray with a tea pot and three cookies laid on it. Five guards stood tall next to her oak desk.

Sydney was seated comfortably on her black chair, her hands folded in her lap and a small smile on her lips. I closed the door behind me and sat at one of the far less comfortable chair.

"What brings you here Rose? I haven't seen you in…a while." She said. A while – before Natalie's death.

"All because of the incident-"

"Natalie's murder, call it what it is Rose." Sydney corrected. I swallowed.

"Natalie's murder," I said. "All because of that doesn't mean I still don't want this settled." I say, before I was about to say something else Sydney cut me off with a wave of her hand.

"Rosemarie I understand you're want for the greater good, truly its admirable how someone in your position and status hates the life you live. It's better than another option which would be simply running away."

"Running away is never simple." I said, she gave me a sad smile and for a minute I wondered if the infamous Sydney Sage wanted to just escape it all but the emotion was gone before I could process it.

"In theory running away seems easy, simple even." She says. "Yet in real life your correct – running away for the Royals would do you little good. Again like I said, trying to fix the problem first takes courage. Sadly though you came to the wrong place – I can't help you."

"What do you mean?" I shouted. The guards tensed but didn't move.

"I mean that us Alchemist are already in deep waters with your father. Of course we don't really plan to be anywhere else but unlike you Rosemarie, we avoid trouble – most of the time."

"Most of the time?" I ask. "Sydney, Alchemist is the closest things I'm gonna get to super heroes here – the only ones who can take my father and the royals down." I say. She smiled again, a full blown smile.

"Yes your correct. Well sort of anyways, there are always the police." I rolled my eyes at that. "But we have our hands full. Believe or not there are worse people then the Royals. Take the Strigoi for example; right now our sources are connecting them to several mass murders over the world. Of course any murder is serous yet the Strigoi takes it a tad further than the Royals. Plus their numbers are doubled then yours and our numbers are half of yours." Sydney explained. She must of saw the distraught look on my face because she softened up.

"Look Rose, we'll try. I agree with you, the Royals need to be stopped – but we'll take care of one problem at a time." She says. I believed her.

In our world the Alchemist were 'underground cops' better than the real ones because in a way, the Alchemist were like us. Except for the illegal stuff and if they do illegal stuff it's for the greater good. Alchemist didn't trust cops – yet the bad shit going around in New-York and all over the world really, if the cops are busy the Alchemist handle it.

But what happens when the Alchemist are busy.

That means – I have to handle it.

**A/N – Like it? Love it? Review it! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Rose's P.O.V**

My thoughts still buzzing about my Alchemy problem while I got dressed for my 'semi causal' bistro date. I wore a no sleeve brown and pink knee length dress that had faded floral patters on it, with a green small bow in the front. I put on green flats and put my hair in nice soft curls with a little diamond comb in the back. My make up was light; I wanted to go for a more natural look.

I looked around for my purse while Lissa was gushing about her date while holding the pink bear Christian bought her.

"Don't you just love it? Christian bought it from a person who was selling valentines things on the street corner; it was odd since Valentines is months from now yet sweet that he said the bear reminded him or me." She said while hugging the bear to her chest.

"Really, looks like you gain a pound or two Liss," I said looking at the bear, which was huge I might add, but more of it's probably the soft pink fur. Liss rolled her eyes but the smile stayed constant on her face. I looked in the ceiling to floor mirror before giving myself the okay to go.

"You look great Rose, Dimitri's lucky." She said while giving me a look. "Remember Condoms cost only a dollar and are easy to get." I smile but I knew no sex will be happening on this date. I main goal was to stay focus since my mind will be else where. I decided not to tell Lissa about the Alchemist, at least not yet. Even though Lissa wasn't really 'helping' me she wasn't hurting me either, plus she was on my side and I can't bear to see the 'I told you so' look from her. But whether she likes it or not, she's gonna be my partner in crime – both of us are gonna come up with a plan to blow the lid of this whole 'organization'. I just need to know how….

"Thanks." I mutter before opening the door. Lissa leaves 'Chrissie the bear' here in my room so Aaron doesn't see it. We both leave my room and I put my key in my purse before we part ways.

In the garage I decide to ride a simply car, like my black bug instead of a sport's car. I then head off the pier.

"Shit!" I said. I'M GOING TO THE PIER! Why the hell didn't I think of this before? The pier, near where Natalie died! Of all the places in New-York he had to pick that place? He's cop, doesn't he know a 'murder' was committed there. Damn him.

"As long as we stay in the bistro." I said to no one in particular. It takes about thirty minutes, give or take to get to the pier. I don't know how Dimitri's car looks like anyways. I get out of the car and take my phone out of my purse and scroll down to find Dimitri's number. Before I can press call _"Russian god calling"_ I smile, it's almost as if he can read me. I press answer.

"Hello." I said into the phone.

"Hey, Rose. Are you here yet?" I look around the pier lots of people are here and I can't see Dimitri.

"Yeah, I'm here." I said getting out of the parking lot. "What's the name of the bistro?" I ask.

"Vladimir's." I heard from behind me I jumped and turned around to see Dimitri. I smiled as we both closed our phones.

"What a weird name for a restaurant." I say to him. He smiles and shrugs.

"Yes but the food is delicious." He said as we walked together on the pier with a semi-friendly distance between us. But occasionally the back of his hand touches mine which sends tingles through out me and makes me feel like a giddy school girl. Not a common feeling. I look out on the pier to the ocean and see the blue waves crashing against the shore. The moonlight illuminating the ocean giving it an otherworldly glow, very romantic. It would have been more romantic if no one was here yet it was crowded.

That is what always annoyed me about this city; everyone was up at every hour.

I wonder if it's like that in Montana.

"The bistro is just up the corner." Dimitri said and took my small hand in his and led me past the people on the pier. Once we got to the bistro it was like a little Paris. From looking inside I could see everything. It was small and the tables only really seated two people, perfect for a date. The tables had a rose in the center and the decorations on the walls were paintings of Paris. It seemed perfect.

Dimitri and I went inside and the smell of food filled the air. I tried my best not to slobber. We got seated immediately after. The table was near the widow so I could see the ocean. It was nice, safe and quant. I felt so…normal. Even if I wasn't me, I was Rose Hathaway, she was so much nicer and mature. She was pretty awesome. Plus she got Dimitri to talk; things I can fill out for his journal Andre gave me and Lissa, to put information in about them.

I learned Dimitri is the only child and lived with his father in Russia before his father died of heart disease and then he moved here and became a business man, which confused me since I thought he was a FBI agent I didn't question him on it though. He even admits to being somewhat lonely.

I told him about 'me' and my 'normal' life. His face didn't reveal any emotion. I don't know if that's a good or bad thing. After he paid the bill he held my hand and we walked back out into the pier. The number of people lessened yet people were still there.

"Fancy a walk on the beach?" He asked. The beach? No, I don't want to! I looked into his brown eyes and said "Sure, why not." He smiled which made my heart flutter.

He led me off the pier onto the beach. Luckily no one was on the beach. Unluckily we were going in the direction of Natalie's crime scene. I really didn't want to go over there so I had to think fast.

"Hey, Dimitri, want to swim?" I asked. He gives me are you kidding look. I shrug. "Come on it'll be fun." I beckon him. I then take off my shoes and throw them on the sand I look and see Dimitri, doing nothing. I cross my arms over my chest.

"You're not coming?" I asked. "You do know how to swim right?"

"Yes I've learned, yet…" He said trying to come up with an excuse. So I guess I'll have to lure him in. I began to strip, on the beach, in front of him. Taking off my dress and leaving only on my _Victoria Secret _lingerie. It was black and lacy, truth be told I was totally peeved that I might be ruining it with salt water but whatever.

I walked in into the water till it was at my waist and turned around to see Dimitri looking at me with an amused and lustful look in his eyes but he hid it well.

"Come on, Comrade." I said using the nickname I picked up on at dinner. I smiled when he took off his shirt and man was he rip! He looked so good in the moonlight, yet I doubt the moon has anything to do with how hot he looks. He came in from up behind me, cradling me into his body. It was a little much to the first date yet I didn't protest. His body actually felt hot against the slightly cold water. He simply held me for a few moments before I turned around to look up to his face. I traced my fingers over his abs, savoring, remembering…

Then I kissed him.

**A/N – I thought this could be a nice break for Rose since the shit will hit the fan the next chapter. Oops I said to much! **


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N – Longest chapter ever! Enjoy people! Remember to review! **

**Dimitri's P.O.V **

Paper's scattered over my desk, pictures of Natalie Dashkov when she was alive and dead. In the alive pictures Natalie was an average girl, soft pale skin and green eyes and straight black hair. The pictures I have of her are from school picture days, facebook and blog photo's she shot of herself and some friends.

After looking at all sources I found out that Natalie Dashkov was a 'go-getter' of some sort. I found out that in high school she was the popular girl. I wonder if she was popular back with the Royals yet that wouldn't show on her blogs and such. I know Lissa and Rose were homeschooled therefore never actually went to regular school. I found out it was rare for royals to go to regular school since I'm guessing there criteria is a little bit different than the regular.

The Dashkov's aren't popular among the royals. They don't have much power yet at the same time they seemed to be vying for attention because they kill mercilessly. Really some of their members are locked in cells because they were killing random people on the street.

I highly suspect that it was for attention – or acceptance?

Now how does that fill into with Natalie? Was she the same as her family members? Was her death a cry for attention? Was the Dashkov's that desperate? What about Victor Dashkov, her father? He's been out of the spot light for a while now, actually around a year or so.

Now how does all of that connect to Rose?

I shuffled the papers around and looked at dead Natalie.

Natalie's death was – gruesome, yeah, that'll be the word. It was near the beach, at night. The people on the pier's says some teenagers where just causing ruckus. It was about twenty teens having some party or something. No one was really paying attention though, all they know is that once the party was in full swing and then nothing, no screaming no yelling.

People report that they group seemed to be talking regularly, which was weird. A backer from one of the pier's bakeries went to see what was going on and off the cliff where the teens were and looking down to see Natalie Dashkov's body impaled on a wooden beach fence, her blood sprayed out over the sand and her heart on the stake. The backer called the police and the rest is history.

The teens at the party said it was an 'accident' that Natalie was a little to drunk and fell. Yet autopsies say that Natalie had little to no alcohol or any other drugs in her body. She was sober.

That made the 'accident' into a 'murder'.

And Rose was the lead suspect. I pushed the papers away and ran my fingers through my hair. I got up early and came to the office before most people got here. Mainly before Tasha came.

I've been ignoring her calls and texts because I felt guilty. Really guilty.

_I cheated on my fiancée. _

I'm supposed to marry her, yet last night I was making out with an incredibly beautiful girl in the ocean. One of the best kisses I've ever had. No, the best kiss I've ever had.

I remember the way the water glistened against her tan skin, and how the moonlight made her look as if she was sparkling like some forbidden jewel.

How her hair went to her waist, clinging to her like vines and her body, god her body, it was heavenly. All of that together plus that mind blowing kiss made it amazing. It reawakened feelings that I long lost…

Which made me feel guilty, plus I wanted more.

She was my drug and I couldn't get enough of her.

Suddenly the door opened and Adrian strolled through with a goofy grin on his face.

"Sup Belikov," Adrian said and made himself comfy on one of my chairs in front of my desk. "You look stress, no, you look conflicted." Adrian pointed out. He was always good and reading people, it's like it's his sixth sense or something. I didn't answer I just kept looking at the pictures of Natalie.

"The date went horrible I'm guessing."

"Don't tell Christian, and telling Tasha is out of the question!" I said to him. He nods.

"So tell me everything." And I did, I told him about the date, Rose's lie about her life and her carefully dodging the place Natalie was killed and lastly about the kiss. After about a few seconds Adrian whistled.

"Damn, Tasha's gonna be pissed." Adrian said. I glared at him.

"That's exactly why you're _not _gonna telling her or Christian." He shrugged.

"What did she expect was gonna happen. You plus really hot criminal equal's sexual tension between you and Rose that will eventually lead to you slamming her." I rolled my eyes.

"I said nothing about sex." I argued yet it had no heat behind it. Now that I think about I wonder what it'll be like to have Rose under me – me in her, hell if I got that much simulation by just holding and kissing her what will sex be like?

Before I knew it I was sporting a hard on in my pants. I shifted in my seat so Adrian wouldn't see. He didn't seem to notice.

"Yeah, well I have a lot of work to do so, if you don't mind…" I said. He nodded and left. When the door closed I unzipped my pants and let my erection spring free.

_Think of Tasha…_

And I did – yet it didn't work, for two reasons.

One – Tasha didn't arouse me like before – like the beginning of our relationship.

Two – Rose kept popping in.

Finally Tasha's face disappeared and all I thought about was the exotic rose from last night…

**Rose's P.O.V**

I now know how Lissa felt.

It felt like I was on clouds on the most peaceful place on earth. It felt amazing, and when I woke up the next day it was still there.

I opened my eyes to see sunlight streaming through my bedroom and spilling over my face. Almost like the universe was happy for me to. Who wouldn't be?

Several loud bangs on the door made me jump.

First it meant it wasn't Lissa, Lissa's knocks are soft and usually have a rhythm to it, random hard knocks means it was someone else. I carefully climbed out of my bed and quickly got my baseball bat from under my bed and walked towards my door.

"Who is it?" I asked.

"Your sexual fantasy." I heard Jesse say on the other end and I could practically see the smirk that's on his face. I rolled my eyes yet didn't put the bat down. Jesse had a habit of sneaking into a girl's room and…uhm, fondling them.

"What do you want, Jesse?" I said leaning against the closed door – no way was I gonna open it for this guy.

"Many things." He said in a voice that means 'many things' are sexual. "But I originally came up to tell you Andre and Aaron want you in their private dining room for breakfast."

"Why?" I asked since I've hardly ever had to go with Andre and Aaron in their private dining area since usually it was to discuss business over steaming waffles.

"To talk about your mission yesterday night." Shit, the last thing I wanted to talk about was Dimitri, unless it was to Lissa and we were all in dreamy-teenage-lover mode. I knew I couldn't show how much I liked Dimitri in front of them – they'll just make it into something ugly and use it against me somehow.

"Fine, I'll be done in ten minutes." I said to Jesse, I remained at the door till I heard the sound of footsteps fading away. I then ran into my bathroom and took a quick shower, brushed my teeth and ran a comb through my damp hair while squeezing into a pair of shorts, flip flops and a blue tank. I really didn't feel the need to dress up for breakfast, not that I'll be eating with them anyways.

I looked in my mini fridge and took out an apple. I then got my key and opened the door and closed it – locking it and put it back in my pocket. I took a bite out of the apple before walking to Andre's private dining room which is about half way around the estate. So I had to walk a while.

When I was half way there I saw Camille which made me stop, Camille was Natalie's best friend. Camille looked as if she was waiting; she was leaning up against the wall with her hands on her hips and her eyes peering around, as if looking for someone. Sadly the hallway isn't that wide so I can't hide from her and sadly this is the only way to Andre's private dining area.

After a few calming breath's and a bite from my half eaten apple I casually walked past her, or at least tried to before her pale slim arm shot out and grabbed my shoulder, jerking me around to face her.

Making me drop my apple. That bitch!

Hey, at least it's not a donut – _that_ would have been tragic.

"Hello Camille." I said in the most nice, polite voice I had. A trick all 'Royals' have to learn when dealing with cops. I smiled at her, and she just sneered.

"I know what you're up to!" She said in a hushed voice. "I know you killed Natalie."

"Of course I killed Natalie, it was just orders – don't take it personally." I lied and just to make her steam more. I gave her another sickly sweet smile.

"Now, if this conversation is done I have to a breakfast meeting to attend." I smile again and walk away, at least try till Camille grabs my upper arm and pull me towards her again. For a skinny girl she sure is strong. I could have easily wiggled out of her grasp yet I wanted to hear what she had to say.

"What now Camille?" I asked getting a little more irritated. She glared.

"You killed Natalie, and I don't think it had anything to do with your father's orders. It was the secret Natalie kept from me – you didn't want her to know something, and killed her because of it." I tried not to flinch, or look scared because air-head Camille got about 90 percent of that right. Plus, Natalie was dumb enough to even bring it up to blabber mouth Camille? Everyone knows that Camille can't keep her mouth shut.

"Camille, we all know you know _nothing, _concerning Natalie and everything else in the world. So I suggest you go mourn, plus you need to wear black – its slimming." I said pointing out her stomach flab. She scowled before stalking away in her six inch heels. I look down at my flip flops.

Maybe I could have gone classier. I shrugged and kicked the apple out of my way and made it to Andre's dining room without incidence.

The dinning room was classy, with three large windows at the side giving us an awesome view of the meadow. The table was an oak wood table, polished. The chairs were super comfy but looked amazing. On the table were breakfast foods that ranged from muffins of all sorts, stacks of pancakes, waffles, different syrups of all types along with pitchers of orange juice and milk along with coffee. Sizzling crispy bacon were on plates and a bowl of berries. With Donuts!

My mouth watered and my stomach growled yet I couldn't eat anything they made – it might have poison in it, even though I doubt Andre laced this with anything.

Talking about Andre – he sat at the head of the table, like always. Aaron and Lissa sat together, well Lissa looked more forced. Aaron had an arm around Lissa; to a stranger it might look a boyfriend caring for his girlfriend. But I could see the dark rings around Lissa's eyes, her face paler than usual and her hair was limp and lifeless. Damn, did she even use hair spray? Mousse, shampoo? Damn it, did she even repeat as needed?

Lissa was wearing a dark purple spaghetti top, revealing her cleavage and a new diamond necklace along with a trail of love bites down her neck. To prove she's his. It disgusted me. I didn't make eye contact I just took my place at the table and tried not to look at the food.

"Want anything to eat Rose? I know donuts and bacon is your favorite." I sneered at him.

"Cut the small talk, Andre, what is this about?" I asked harshly, arguing with him would stop me from drooling over the food. He smirked before taking a bit out of a donut. Ass.

"This is about your and Lissa's dates, this is like a summary meeting." I resisted the urge to roll my eyes; I looked over the steaming mug of coffee to look at Lissa.

"You want to go first?" I asked. She tried to slip out of Aaron's grip, only to have him jerk her back in. She gritted her teeth but didn't make another move to get out of this grip.

"Aw, such love birds aren't they?" Andre mocked. I glared at him, the anger rising in me, before I could even try to control it I rose up from my chair and socked Andre in the mouth, I ran over on top of the dining table kicking whatever food was in my way. I jumped on Andre and continued to punch and kick wherever I could – for three seconds before I felt strong arms of multiple men pull me up. I barely was able to look at Andre's bloody body before I dragged out of the room. I could hear Aaron yelling and the sound of slapping, which made me think that Aaron took what _I _did on Lissa.

I couldn't evaluate the situation though since I was busy being dragged to the sub-levels. I recognized the men as Andre's body guards. My heart raced as I remembered the reputation these boys had.

Even if someone just pisses Andre off, like drinking the last of the milk. These guys would 'handle' it. They'll either kill or kick their ass in.

But I'm Abe Mazur's daughter – they wouldn't kill me right?

Beat me to a pulp, maybe.

We got off the elevator and they shoved me into the halls. I landed face first on the cold floor. My nose even hurt a bit, I believe blood was coming out. I tried to reach up yet I was yanked up again and dragged – yanked more like it to a different room. I tried to kick and shove my way away from them yet there were five men and they were toughly built.

I was a stick compared to them.

They finally came to a destination before tossing me in. I again landed hard against the floor. This floor was wooden, which meant I got about twenty splinters in my arm. I groaned and tried to get up before one of them kicked me and pushed me back down. The five men then circled me, like sharks. I tried to get up again and almost succeeded but then one of them kicked me in the stomach – hard.

I felt all the air leave me as I collapsed back down to the ground. I rolled back the tears in my eyes; I can't let them see me weak.

_Never let the enemy see your weakness, Kiz, keep strong even if it's killing you inside. _

I might just take that lesson, dad. I said in my head before I tried, once again to get up, even though every muscle in my body told me to stay down and cower.

They didn't even let me stay up for a second before one of them punched me in the jaw. I bite hard on my lip to stop me from screaming, I tasted blood in my mouth and I could hear the sound of cracking when he punched me. I breathed in and out yet my breathing was labored and my heart racing. Plus the pain was horrible.

They didn't let me regroup before another male came at me and kicked me in the shoulder, which I heard crack after the third kick and then he punched me in my eye. I fell to the ground and my head hit hard against the floor, where I felt a couple more splinters enter my body, yet that was the least of my problems because another man came into my blurry view.

In his hand a big knife, as he bent down I fell into darkness.

I opened my eyes to see a crying Lissa hovering over me. She tried to wipe her eyes yet more tears kept spilling over her green eyes.

"Rose." She said as she looked into my eyes. I groaned. She started to cry more.

I then took in my surroundings. I wasn't in that horrid room anymore, I was in my hallway, where my room is. I was leaning against the door awkwardly, as if someone tossed me against it.

"I'm so sorry, Rose." She cried and then twisted around and got a first aid kit and a bowl of water with a rag in it. "You got it pretty bad, Rose. Nothing I can't fix though." She said with a nervous laugh. It was just to hide how freaked out she was though, but she was right.

Lissa was like a miracle worker with meds. She always wanted to be a nurse or doctor. Sadly that profession is out of the question with our families.

"No." I said with a groggy voice. My throat felt dry and every time my mouth moved pain shot up through my mouth and face. "Go in my room." I said.

"Sorry, I can't. It's locked and I don't have the key." She said. I tried to move my arm yet she told me to stay still and she patted my body gently and found the key in my pocket. When she pulled back I could see dark liquid on her hands. In the darkness of the hallway I could still make out that it's blood. She helped me move from the door; even though she was gentle it still hurt like hell. Lissa then fumbled with the key and got it in the lock and opened the door. Once it was open she put the key my dresser and came back out of get me. She awkwardly dragged me into my room and laid me down on my floor.

"Ahh!" I screamed as I felt a sharp point enter my arm.

"Rose, Rose? What's wrong?" She asked panicked.

"My arm!" I say in a weak voice. She gently moved my right arm up and it feels like she plucks something out of my arm. She then holds up a bloody piece of glass and tosses it in the waste bin. She looks around my rooms and gasped.

"What is it?" I asked since I couldn't move my head.

"Glass, glass everywhere." She quickly looks out the hallway before getting the key and closing the door and locking it and putting it back. I try to sit up and every bone in my body is telling me now but I have to see.

When I sit up I lean against the closest wall.

I see shards of glass everywhere in my room. Mostly over by my bed, where one of my windows are.

That window had a hole in it – as if someone threw something though it. I ask Lissa to look over by my bed and she does. She bends down and picks up a rock, wrapped around it a piece of white paper.

I look at her questionably and she simply shrugs. She carefully tugs the paper off the rock, letting the rock fall onto the bed.

She walks over to me while reading the paper – her eyes wide with fear and curiosity.

"What does it say?" I ask her. She puts the paper in front of me and I read it.

_Rosemarie, _

_You may have never heard of us – yet we of you. Your Alchemist spoke highly of you and she dug deep to get us to even consider taking you under our wing. _

_No, we're not like the Alchemist, or the Royals, or the Strigoi. _

_We're better. _

_We're hidden, few know of us Rosemarie, we'll like to keep it that way. Yet, we want to help you and Vasilisa. _

_Yours truly,_

_The guardians. _


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N – I do not own Vampire Academy, Richelle Mead does. **

**Rose's P.O.V**

It's been roughly a week, yup about seven days since my first beating. Being Abe Mazur's daughter gave me a level of fear and authority that no one wanted to mess with.

Not even Andre.

Yet, desperate situations calls for desperate measures or something like that. I know I'm partly to blame for the situation since I did attack Andre, the leader. Even though I'm THE leader's daughter doesn't mean I can slick pass everything, sadly. Yet with Andre I always knew he was a tad jealous, his father just a little below mine. Andre and I know that it'll be only a matter of time before he will be below me. Another person to add to Andre's list of kissing asses.

I smiled at the thought and then winced immediately after. My jaw was still healing from the beating. My jaw though was only one of many. My right leg was broken and my left arm along with cracked ribs and black eye along with some deep cuts and large bruises.

I never left my room. Lissa brought me food she purchased from the deli down the road and kept me company. She also fixed up my window and by 'fixed up' I mean she just put wood over it. I still had sunlight coming through the other windows though.

I was currently in bed, propped against some pillows and sipping some ice tea while looking at a magazine on Lissa's _Nook_. Since I can't really function a real magazine with an only one hand, plus Oscar might get the wrong idea.

Yes, Oscar, the cat Lissa found wondering the cold streets of New-York alone.

"_He was just too cute to resist, Rose, can we keep him?" _

My first instinct was no, yet Lissa's compelling green eyes had me hooked so I took the fur ball in. He had jet black hair and had yellow eyes and he attached to Lissa like a moth to a flame

He hates me.

He didn't like the floor, so he usually compromised by sitting as far away from me as possible on my bed. No one besides us knew about him, Lissa hid him in a shopping bag to get him past everyone. No one questioned when they hear groceries meowing. Lissa fears of what people might d if they find out about Oscar. Not that they didn't love animals, but sometimes they just wanted to be cruel. We all remember what happened to Zack's hamster.

I stopped virtually flipping through the magazine when I got bored and just relaxed on the bed. Well, as much as I could relax with the evil feline only inches away. Like usual when I wasn't mending to my broken body or reading the latest trends or even scaring Oscar so he does that weird cat thing where he arches is back and bares his teeth at me.

My mind wonders to Dimitri.

He called abut five times this week and I only answered four. The first time was about an hour after I got beaten, I couldn't let him hear me like that so I ignored it, it pained me even more to do so. So the next day, when he called again I pretty much jumped on the phone. I was feeling a little bit better that day so we talked for hours.

I learned even more about him.

He likes country and 80's pop. I made more than my fair share of jokes about that one. He laughs with me and I can just imagine the smile on his face and even though we're miles apart it still melts my heart.

I never felt this way about a man, not that I had much experience on boys though. I sighed dreamily as I let my imagine wonder to Dimitri again, how his Russian accent sounds, how I love the way he kisses me, touches me, even that once kiss linger on my lips.

It was the perfect kiss – a balance between lustful and love.

Love? No, I can't love him.

"How many girlfriends did you have Oscar? Did you love any of them after a first date?" I ask the annoying fur ball. All he does is hiss at me before jumping off my bed and goes to the corner of my room. I roll my eyes.

A soft knock is at the door.

"Rose, open up. It's Lissa." Lissa said on the other end. I get off my bed slowly, trying not to cause too much pain at the wounds. Right as I'm about to open the door I hear more footsteps.

"Lissa, how's Rose doing?" I hear Andre's voice say, yet it held no concerned more like mockery.

"Fine." Lissa answers shortly trying to make him leave since she knew I wouldn't open the door with him so close. He could easily push Lissa and come in, that would be horrible for a number of reasons. I leaned up against the door so I could hear better.

"Really, then what's the cat litter for?" He asked and I could hear the sound of paper bags ruffling, Lissa must of went to the grocery store. I looked over at Oscar.

"This is your fault." I mouthed to him; he simply hissed at me before jumping back on my bed and did that whole walking around in a circle before sitting his fat ass on the middle of my bed. Damn cat.

"It's for me." Lissa says and more ruffling of bags. "Kitty litter get stains out of couches, sadly it doesn't work with crappy attitudes." She said. Lissa always had a back bone when it came to Andre, mainly because she had her father around her finger and if Andre did any shit, Daddy's little girl will get her way. Sadly since he thinks Aaron is a 'golden boy' it doesn't work with him.

"You never answered my question." I heard Andre say.

"Yes I did, I said it was for couch stains. We're you even listening?" Lissa asked.

"No, I mean about Rose." I heard him say. Oh, so now he care's?

"I answered that to I said she's – wait, why do you care?" Silence came after that for a few seconds and a smile came across my face, I could imagine Lissa was getting the same vibe. "Wait; are you scared of Rose's father? Is your rash decision coming back to bite you in your ass?" I almost snickered but that would give away that I was leaning on the door.

"NO!" He quickly objected. "Know what, never the fucking mind. Screw you Lissa." I then heard footsteps retreating.

"Love you to big bro." Lissa called after him. The footsteps soon faded and I heard the soft knock on Lissa on the other side.

"Rose, let me in. He's gone." I grabbed my keys and let her in, she rushed in and I immediately closed the door again and locked it, in record time. Lissa put the bags on the floor and pulled out the food first and put it in my small fridge and I took out the cat things.

Lissa bought kitty litter, wet cat food, dry cat food, a little cat bed and a scratching board. Luckily Andre didn't see any of that but I still would have loved to have Lissa make up a story about that. Oscar must have known all of it was for him so he jumped off my bed and ran over to Lissa, clawing up her leg to get her attention. I rolled my eyes and went back to my bed. After a few moments I could tell Lissa was being abnormally quiet. Like she was thinking or something.

"Did something happen when you were out Lissa?" I asked her sitting up. She closes the little fridge door and picked up Oscar and sat on my bed next to me. She stroked the cat in her lap.

"Yeah actually something did." She starts. "When I was walking home I saw Christian and Dimitri along with some other lady. Then Sydney comes out of freaking no where, you know how much that lady gives me the creeps." Then she launched into the story.

**Lissa's P.O.V (Before coming home)**

I had two large bags in my skinny arms. One filled with cat things for my cute new cat Oscar. The other with more first aid along with food for Rose. I held both by the strings and they waved back and forth beside me. My car was a while away so I'd have a long way to walk from here to the parking lot. I huffed and started walking; the sounds of cars rushing pass me and obnoxious people talking loudly on their phones while pushing and shoving pass me.

"I don't know why you're defending her, she's just another criminal." I heard a voice say, a voice that I craved to hear. I peer around and see ahead of me Christian along with the tall guy who I'm guessing is Dimitri since I've seen his picture and he had his arm around some lady with black hair and eyes that matched Christian. They can't be related though since Christian has no family.

"Christian!" I called and ran up to him, forgetting how much my items weighed.

"Lissa." He said and was genuinely surprised. "What are you doing here?" He asked.

"Oh, just some afternoon shopping." I said and held up my bags.

"You have a cat?" He asked looking at the cat things I bought.

"No these are for dog." I said and he lifts an eyebrow. Damn, sarcasm is way hotter when Rose uses it. Awkward.

"Anyways, what are you guys talking about?" I asked trying to hide my uneasiness of the talking diarrhea I just had. Christian then looks at Dimitri who shrugs his shoulders.

"Uhm, we were talking about the arson that happened a few months ago with the school a few blocks down." Christian said. "We were thinking of a few suspects for the case." I tried to retain my laugh but failed, little giggle escaped.

"Something funny?" Christian asked. I instantly shook my head.

"No nothing at all, it's just I used to go there." I explained which was false since I was homeschooled, yet at the same time I used to hang out there at lunch since some of the royal kids went there. Me and Rose hung out there so much that you'll think we actually were enrolled.

"Really…" Christian said dragging the word out, almost as if he didn't believe me. Which he has no reason not to, at least any reasons that he know of. "So I guess you might have some suspects of your own that might want to harm the school."

"Why would I? I haven't been there in many years." And by many years I mean one year – barely. Yet I lied about my age to Christian.

"Well you do live by here right? Maybe you know some kids who got in trouble in the principle's office and wanted to get back at her." Actually I did since me and Rose were they're all the time the headmistress didn't like it and Rose got in trouble all the time for it, mainly just kicking her out since she couldn't give us detention. Rose really had no reason to burn the school, it was just to piss her off. Which I believed it worked.

"Nope, none that I can think of." I said in a cheery voice. He nodded.

"I'm pretty sure you can think of someone…" A voice said from behind me. I turned around to look into the weird golden brown eyes of Sydney Sage. With her guards flanking her. The once busy street now disserted with only one loner car running pass, way over the speed limit.

"Sydney." I breathed. I only met the infamous Sydney Sage a handful of times. Around two times when I was a little girl, since she's my age she was small then as well but still as scary, if not scarier. The other times with Rose yet I stopped going when I was 99.9 percent sure Sydney was not going to have Rose shot, beheaded, drowned or other things that ran through my mind. "What brings you here?" As far as I knew Sydney only left that tower a handful of times due to the threat of getting killed. It was also safe to say in the mob world 99.9 percent of people wanted her dead. The one percent me and Rose.

"Nothing really, just wanted to smell the fresh air of New-York." Was Sydney Sage using sarcasm? By the serious expression of her face it was hard to tell. "And I wanted to see you and the other one who from my knowledge is under the weather." Did this girl know everything? It kind of made it obvious that this girl's been spying on us.

How? I might never know, that question goes up with the question 'how many licks does it take to get to the center of a tootsie pop'.

"Also I wanted to talk to at least one of you in private – I guess you'll do." She said. I looked back at Christian and saw him and his friends looking at our little exchange.

"I'll see you later, okay?" I said, he smiled and waved before they walked away.

"What is it Sydney?" I asked, dropping the facade I held onto when with Christian. With Sydney my voice was colder, harder and a tad menacing.

"I wanted to know if you got the letter from my dear old friends." This was about the guardians, duh, ever since me and Rose got that it's been on my mind forever.

Who are the 'Guardians'? How can they help us? Why do they want to help us?

"Yes, we received it." I said to Sydney, remembering the glass everywhere and the broken window I have yet to properly fix. "A little old fashioned how they gave us the message." I said to her. She shrugged and put her hands in her black coat.

"Their old fashioned, but they get the work done. They have many flaws though – like waiting, their very impatient. They expected you the day you got the message, it's been a week. The offer might disappear if you keep them waiting."

"Well I can't help it. Rose got into a little binding and she still isn't fully healed."

"Then heal her!" Sydney yelled. "I don't care how she get's there. Even if she's on a gurney or in a coffin, get her there." Sydney said and took something out of her pocket and slipped it into one of my bags.

"That's their address and the pass code is written on there as well. Don't say the code till you get there, you don't need anyone else hearing it." She then walked away with her guards. Almost right after she left people started to come back, the cars flew across the streets and people talked on their phones again. How did she do that?

The world may never know…

**A/N – Review! I love reviews, plus I might update sooner if I get a lot *hint, hint* **


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer – I don't own anything vampire academy related, Richelle Mead does. **

**Rose's P.O.V**

"Who was the chick with Dimitri?" I asked after several minutes of silence. She shrugged.

"I don't know I really wasn't paying attention to Dimitri, why would I with Christian there?" She asked, I huffed. Dimitri has the look of a god, there are so much more reason why people would look at him. I can stare at him for days, or at least hours. Apparently that chick does as well.

"It not about Christian or Dimitri, it's about the guardians and how we'll get you out of here and there by tonight, I looked at the address and it'll take two hours to get there." Lissa said as got up from the bed. She then looked into the bags and pulled out the slip of paper Sydney gave her. She looked at it for a few moments before giving it to me.

I took it in my hand and looked at the neatly written address and pass code. Apparently I shouldn't say it out loud till we get there.

"Are you sure I have to go Lissa, I mean I can barely leave the bed. I have a broken arm and leg along with the bruises that are over my body." I tell Lissa. Truth was I really, really wanted to go yet I'm not well enough. Plus I don't want the first impression to be of a teenage beat up girl. I had a feeling these guys were tough and no way was I gonna go up there looking the way I do.

"The letter was addressed to you Rose, I'm positive they want to see you and I'm just an extra." Lissa said using her logic. I sighed and looked down at my broken body.

"We'll work it out, Rose." She said trying to comfort me. "It'll be okay in the end." I leaned back in bed and thought about the mysterious guardians.

Apparently I must have dozed off because when I woke up the sky was orange with a few stars and the moon peaking out. I quickly shot up which causes a major shot of pain to spring through my body. "Shit." I muttered as I slowly got up from my bed.

I looked around the dark room and saw Lissa on the couch along with Oscar on her lap. Lissa was dressed in all black. She almost looked like a cat burglar with the black sweater and tights and the hat.

"I was just waiting for you to wake up, we should be leaving in a few minutes." She said putting Oscar down and walking over to the bed. She held her hand out to me and I took it and she walked me into the bathroom. I took it from there.

I closed the door behind me and looked at the mirror.

My black eyes was almost non-existent, a little make-up can cover it up. The rest of my bruises were the same but my main problem was my casts. I can barely walk with them. Since my arm wasn't that bad I could use crutches. I sighed and got into the shower, avoiding contact with my casts and then I brushed my teeth and hair.

Outside was some clothes laid out for me, a black tank top along with little shorts for my cast. It was a little tricky putting everything on but eventually I got it worked out. Lissa even gave me a hat like the one she was wearing. Lissa grabbed a duffel bag from my closet and stuffed it with some knives, guns, snacks and Oscar.

"Wait, what? Why is Oscar coming?" I asked her and she tried to get the feline into the bag along with the pointy objects.

"Because I can't leave him in here alone I'll be worried sick." She said. "He'll only be in this bag till we get to the car, I just can't have anyone else seeing him." She said as she zips up the bag, leaving a little space for air. I grab my crutches and walk behind Lissa, after we're out of my room I lock the door again and put in my hat.

The hall way is dark and empty so we get pass easily, that is till we get to the foyer we're people are in full swing. No way will I be able to get pass them easily. Or at all really.

"Shit, Andre and Aaron." Lissa says as she ducks behind the wall, going back and since I was behind her and didn't move quickly enough I almost took a header, before Lissa caught me. Which almost brought her down.

"Sorry." She apologizes. She then peaks around the wall and look down the steps to where she saw Andre and Aaron talking. We could always take the other stairs which is directly across from those steps, though they'll still see us. Guess there's no real way to avoid it.

Or maybe…

I pull Lissa back a few more steps so I know no one will hear us. She turns to me.

"Lissa, you need to go down to where Andre and Aaron are and distract them, I can make a break for it down the other side of the steps and met you in the car, okay?" She nods and hands me the duffel bag, Oscar must have felt Lissa's presence leave because he starts hissing. I hit the bag.

"Not now, fur ball." I said and peer around the corner to see Lissa walking down the steps with an unusual grace. When she reaches the bottom she starts to talk to the boys. Andre is looking at her with a mix of irritation and disgust while Aaron is looking at her with a mix of irritation and lust. This is my chance, my only chance. I quickly go to the other stair case and try to walk as fast as I can with my crutches.

Just as I made it to the floor I felt my left crutch disappear and that made me tumble over to the cold hard marble floor, one my bad arm.

I screamed as the floor and my body made impact which got everyone's attention. About fifty heads turned towards me, including that of Andre and Aaron. I groaned and looked up to see the smug face of Camille Conta and her holding my clutch.

"Sorry, is this yours I just saw some broken bitch walking with it, I minus well return it to the original right?" She said and then threw it down on my face. I fought back the tears yet the pain coming from my nose was hell. It most likely wasn't broken but it'll be sore for a few days. I grabbed the crutch and tried to get up but end back on my ass. Camille laughed at this, yet no one else did.

They were waiting….

Watching for what Rosemarie Mazur was gonna do next, they've never seen me so weak, helpless and fragile.

I fought back more tears as I grabbed my crutch again, this time I didn't use it to get up. It happened so fast, it was over way to quick for my liking, yet it happened. I swung it upward, smacking it dead on Camille's jaw after I heard the sickening crack a cruel smirk played on my lips.

Take that bitch.

I then got up effortlessly and grabbed onto my crutches tightly, making sure no one else will even try to pull that. Everyone was still, no one moved and all that could be heard was the painful cries of Camille as she held her jaw and the blood that dripped on the white floors.

Lissa made a bee-line towards me and we both made our way to garage where all the cars were parked. We made it to Lissa's black Lexus and she opened the door for me. I put my crutches in the back and laid the black duffel bag on the floor and unzipped it so Oscar could crawl out. Lissa got into her seat and started up the car.

We stayed in silence for two hours. Usually I would turn the radio on but we both needed the silence to let ourselves think. Truth be told we had no idea what we were walking into.

We could be walking into a trap, that's what the weapons are for.

Yet I somewhat trusted them mainly because Sydney trusted them. If anyone asked if I trusted Sydney I'll lie my ass off, yet I _almost_ consider her a friend.

When Lissa pulled up to the curb, it seemed as if the ride ended to fast and all my worries came smacking back to me. Lissa's pale hand reached out to mine and closed around it.

"This is it," She said. "This might be our way out." I nod and I get my crutches from behind me and open the door and step out. Lissa says bye to Oscar before getting the bag and getting out of the car as well.

When I step out I immediately smell evergreen. As in the trees. And looking up that what I see, miles and miles of ever green trees. This can't be right?

"Lissa, are you sure this is the place?" I asked her. She shuts the door and looks down at the slip of paper that's now a little crumbled from us handling it so much.

"Yeah, this is the address, I guess the address is a forest." She said and looks up at the tree's we stay there for several minutes before we hear ruffling coming from inside the forest. Lissa quickly gets a gun from her duffel and tosses me a pistol. Lissa aims it at the bush.

Then a girl comes forward.

She has brown curly hair and brown eyes with tan skin. She was wearing a blue loose tank top with jeans and was barefoot.

"Stop right there!" Lissa commands her. The girl does stop, she just continues her medium pace to us. I then raise my gun but the girl doesn't stop or slow her pace. She finally stops about ten feet in front of us.

"Waiting for someone?" She asked. Confused I looked over at Lissa, she shrugged. I turn back to the girl.

"No?" I ask as a question. Was this a guardian? She didn't look like it, she looked a little younger than me and didn't have much muscle either. The girl doesn't say anything, all she does is turn around and walk away back into the forest. I look at Lissa.

"Do you want to follow her?" I asked Lissa. Lissa simply sits on the hood of the car and inspects her nails.

"Nope, I'm not going into that forest. Who knows what in there, if she was a guardian she'll come back out and then maybe we could try again." Lissa said and made it sound easy.

Almost twenty minutes later the girl came back out.

She walked at the same pace and stopped at the same spot.

"Waiting for someone?" Finally I say in my head. This time Lissa answers.

"Yes, actually. We're waiting for…." Lissa trails off because really, who are we waiting for?

"We're waiting for the Guardians." I said. The girl simply looks at me with a lank expression.

"Do we tell her the pass code?" Lissa asked me from across the car. I look at her then back at the girl.

"Buria." I say, the first time the pass code passed my lips. I kept it in my mind, chanting the word over and over again. I'm surprised, it came so elegant and I didn't trip over the word. It's not like I use it everyday, actually it's the first time I've ever did. It doesn't even sound like it belongs in the English language.

The girl smiles and turns around and walks away.

I looked over at Lissa. "Now we follow her."

**A/N – Told you I'll update quickly if you review. It's only one day later, granted it's almost midnight here but whatever! :D Anyways can any of you guess who that girl is? Yes, she's not made up from me yet our certain red head author! Review, make sure to review! Review, Review, Review! Please… **


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N – Sorry this chapter is short and a bit bland, I accidently deleted half of it which kind of was a blessing in disguise since that part was horrible so instead I'm turning in this 'not-so-horrible' part and I added the Dimitri's P.O.V, which is also bland. But I promise next chapter won't be so bad. **

**Rose's P.O.V**

We followed the girl for a few minutes; all I saw was trees, trees and even more trees. Along with the wilderness animal every now and again. Of course though I knew we weren't alone, I could feel the inky gaze of the others looking at us. No, I couldn't see them but I felt them. The shadows in the forest weren't all trees.

The walk was silent, only the sound of the leaves crunching under our feet and my crutches. After a few more moments of walking we came to a small little cottage in the woods. It was made of logs and had a small window next to the door with flowers in its sill. It looked completely harmless; it almost reminded me of those cottages in fairy tales. Appearances can me so deceiving.

The girl walked up to the door and simply opened it and walked in. Me and Lissa shared a brief look before following her into the small cottage. Lissa let me walk in first and immediately I smelt flowers and backing. Looking around I could tell this place only had one room. A small single bed was in the corner with a kitchenette and living room all connected to each other. On the small table was a vase of flowers with a plate of still steaming cookies on the counter.

This is it? No weapons on the wall? No secret files? No awesome ninja spy moves? No cool background music?

"Are you serious?" I whisper. The girl steps in the middle of the room and looks over at us.

"Like it?" She asked. I resist the urge to roll my eyes and whack her beside the head with my crutches.

"Maybe we're at the wrong place." Lissa said to me so only I could hear. I'll be super pissed if we drove all this way and we end up at the wrong place. I'm done playing games, this is either it or it isn't.

"Are you part of the Guardians are not?" I asked her. She simply smiles at me, closes the curtains over the window and looks over at the bed. She walked over to it and put her hands on the bed frame.

Above the bed was a small painting, a simple painting of a baby in a basket, the baby's eyes almost look as if it's looking at her. Suddenly the baby's eyes glow red for a split second that's almost hard to catch. Then the girl looked down on the bed and lifted it up, almost as if it weighted nothing. Lissa and I both walked over to the girl and saw what was under the bed.

A trap door.

It was rectangle with a small golden handle. The door was wooden, which matched with the rest of the floor yet in the middle of the door was a black mark; it looked like a twisted line almost like a snake.

"What is that symbol?" I asked the girl. She doesn't knowledge the question; she simply grabs the handle and throws it up, reveling a stair cases that leads down to darkness. From my view it seemed pretty long.

"Can you make it down there with your crutches?" She asked, aw, how caring…

"I'll be fine." I said. "You go first."

"Wouldn't want it any other way." She mutters and goes down the steps.

"You wanna go first or me?" I asked Lissa. She looks at me wide-eyed.

"Going down there? Are you fucking kidding me? We'll be going down into complete darkness, they can totally go chainsaw massacre on our asses!" I don't know what surprised me more – the fact that Lissa just used two cuss words in one breath or the fact that she might be right. I looked down at the steps. The girl was standing on the sixth one down and looking up at us with her arms crossed over her chest with an amused expression on her face.

"You go first; if I fall I can use you for a cushion." A light smile played on Lissa's face as she took the first few steps down the steps and I followed. It was a tad tricky getting down the steps yet I managed a few steps. Just as my head was below the floor the bed fell back into place, making the small amount of light vanish leaving us in complete darkness.

"Why'd you do that, now I can't see where we're going!" Lissa complained. I heard the girl sigh.

"Its steps, the only place you can go is down." She said using logic. I rolled my eyes. That didn't really stop Lissa though. Lissa filled the darkness with mindless chatter which strangely comforted me since I'll never admit it yet the creepy darkness was a little unsettling with me as well.

"So you got a name?" Lissa asked. The girl didn't answer for a while.

"Viktoria." She said. "Just call me Viktoria; I hate the nicknames people give me." The rest of the way was silent; the only sound was our footsteps and my crutches going down the steps.

I kept walking till I didn't hear anymore footsteps.

"Why'd you stop walking?" I asked them.

"We're at the bottom." Viktoria said and I heard a flip and then the room became illuminated with florescent lights. I came down to the bottom with the others.

In the room was just steel clean walls with linoleum flooring, the room was small and only thing in it was the stair case and a arch way that lead to a hallway that looked to have several paintings hanging up on the wall. Above on the ceiling was black camera's that was almost unrecognizable, I recognized them because the Royals used the same ones. Come to think of it, I think my father invented those and only have the royals use them.

Then why the hell are the guardians using them?

"I'll skip the tour of our facility since we've been watching you and know that you two aren't yet ready for everything the guardians have to offer-"

"Wait, did you say you were watching us? Do you have spies or something?" I asked Viktoria cutting her off. Viktoria looked thoughtful for a second.

"Yeah, spies, that's what we'll call them." Viktoria said. "But before we get into anything major you need to meet Arthur Schoenberg, he'll be testing you two. The cameras can't catch everything."

Cameras?

**Dimitri's P.O.V**

It's been on the back of my mind all day. Lissa saw me and Tasha together; if anyone else looked it would have been seen as a regular couple.

Aren't we?

Luckily for me I quickly saw Lissa's attention snap over to Christian and it was almost as if she'd been in a trance when she saw him. Love I guess.

Guess, shouldn't I know?

Yeah I should, shouldn't I? I felt in love when me and Tasha went on our first date, when I proposed, everyone loves Tasha. Even my family loved her, yet they did tell me how we make an odd couple – that we seem more like friends then lovers. But I loved Tasha and I showed her every time around five when we both have our breaks.

I tapped my fingers on my dining room table as I thought about me and Tasha. Luckily in this condo I didn't have anything to remember her by, no personal items like pictures or mementos. You couldn't tell anything of me by stepping into this house, maybe that the person's a neat freak but that's it.

Also this place had too much white, white couches, white tables, white walls, white toilet seats, white bath tub, white plush carpet.

Maybe I could do some redecorating, yet I'll only keep this house for a short time before I move back into my cozy flat with Tasha. Here they want me to interrogate Rose in a sexual manner.

Maybe I should invite her over.

Things don't have to get sexual per se but maybe a little heat wouldn't hurt. I smiled as I thought of ways to pleasure Rose in this house. Yet my mind drifted to Tasha frequently, not the same as I felt with Rose but more of a guilty manner. Is this cheating?

It can't be this is for the job. My career hinges on how this will go, I made sure Tasha knows this, yet I doubt she thinks we'll be having sex.

We won't be having sex – will we?

No! That'll be crossing the line. No one required me to sleep with her, she a suspect for a murder so why would I sleep with her?

Because she's beautiful.

Maybe I'm getting a little too attached to Rose, inviting her over right now would be a little to…sudden.

Yet, it's for the job right?

I smiled to myself as I grabbed my phone.

**A/N – Review! **


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N – Thanks for the reviews everyone!**

**Rose's P.O.V**

They had eyes.

All ten of them. Each hung on the walls in same shapes, all same sizes. Some of still life, like fruit or other of women and men all whose eyes are too glassy to actually be part of the painting.

I wasn't to sure if they were real, or just cameras. I found it quite hard to believe that there are people on the other side of the wall, with their faces against the walls and they're eyes peaking around.

Yet till today I thought no one still had a handlebar mustache.

Except Arthur Schoenberg, the leader of the mysterious guardians.

He was old; maybe mid sixties with white full hair, that may or may not be a wig. Big cloudy blue eyes and pale wrinkled skin and a giant handlebar mustache and thin lips underneath.

My eyes kept switching to the paintings and to his mustache, it was hard to actually make eye contact and for the few seconds that I did I immediately wanted to cower away. I don't cower, especially to an old man. Yet something about the air around him screamed 'bad ass'. Plus I was in no condition to start a fight.

"Are you gonna speak?" I asked cutting through the itchy silence of the large room. We've been in here for…what, seven minutes already? The pictures are creeping me out, the guards in the room are making me uneasy and these chairs are so damn uncomfortable!

"I can already tell you have little to no discipline, Rosemarie." Author said while leaning back in his chair. "You'll be a hard egg to crack, yet I'm sure the guardians will love the challenge." Author then turned to Lissa.

"You on the other hand will be easy to mold." He said. Lissa gave him a confused look, not sure if that was a compliment or not. "A compliment and an insult dear, maybe it's time to learn to think on your own." That was a tad harsh, yet I didn't say anything afraid he'll point out my flaws too.

"Rose you need to learn to have control as I know you got punished by that society of yours because you attacked a leader, am I correct?"

"Yes." I answered, a little hesitant.

"Maybe you could have saved the injuries by biting your tongue. Remember Rosemarie, pick your battles. But always be on the watch, all because no one's attacking doesn't mean no one's watching…waiting…scheming."

It sounded like something my father said to me once.

"_Little girl, surprises come everywhere in all shapes, sizes and places. Same as attacks, your enemies are watchful – you should be to. If their not, then their not enemies – their future minions." _

I didn't comment on the similarity though. In many ways Author reminds me of Abe. The menacing air, mean gaze, hard criticism and wicked facial hair.

"Everyone wants to have the upper hand – a guardian's job is to make sure he, or she does." Author said. "First lesson girls, learn from it." Then he waved us away in a dismissive manner. Confused I looked over at Viktoria who was standing against the wall, she beckoned us towards her and we quickly got up as quick as we could and walked over to her.

When we left Author's office and into the stark white hallways of the Underground. Only the bright lights hung over us in an uncomfortable glare. The white floors only confused me, it was hard to tell where the wall ended and floor began.

"He seemed like a nut," I said and couldn't help the other words that tumbled out of my mouth. "He reminds me of my father." Viktoria then turned to me, quicker than lightening and caused me to stumble.

"He's nothing like Abe Mazur." She said in a deadly menacing voice. I opened my mouth to object yet Lissa sent me a look that said 'don't go there'. So like Author said – I bit my tongue.

Viktoria backed off after giving me a mean glare and turned walked down the hallway, us in tow.

"Your training will start next week." She said as she turned a corner. "Bring work out clothes and maybe an extra change clothes – for emergencies and such. Hopefully both of you know how to use guns. Teaching trivial things like that is required yet a waste of time considering that use guardians rarely use guns. You might not know but the Strigoi group are usual on some drugs when they go out killing, therefore sometimes guns aren't effective – unless your mission to kill. Then one bullet to the head or heart will put them to their end. Yet our goal is to change as many Strigoi back to normal human beings instead of those killing monsters. Most Strigoi are druggies as you know and not at their right mind so to speak so in way you can say we're aggressive therapy."

I have a feeling 'aggressive therapy' is another word for 'kicking their asses till they're normal'.

Dr. Phil has a lot to learn from them.

Viktoria then opened a door and inside was a large laboratory, with silver metal tables with tubes, strange utensils, stoves, and liquids – some held over heated plates and are bubbling over the surface. Viktoria went over to a rack that contained several glass bottles with labels I couldn't make out. Viktoria then found out her choice and plucked it from the shelf and gave it to me.

"Your casts won't heal in a week that's a medicine that will speed up the healing process." She explained. "Make sure not to get hurt again."

**_)_(_**

I straightened my silk shirt again as I heard Dimitri's footsteps from the other side of the door. His apartment. I still couldn't believe that Dimitri invited me over. Right in the parking lot of the Guardian's secret head quarters he asked if I could come over. At the time I couldn't since I still had two casts on me yet I scheduled him in for three days later.

Good thing for that shitty drink Viktoria gave me, yes shitty since it tasted like it came out of someone's ass. But it helped.

Dimitri opened the door as he looked as godly as ever. His brown hair loose and around his face, the way I love it. He wore a plain white tee-shirt – to my dismay, I rather him show up shirtless.

Or naked.

It was getting me all hot and bothered just thinking of it.

"Hey Rose." He said as he opened the door wider for me to step through. When I did I was confused since everything seemed so…bland. I guess Dimitri was a simple guy. I turned back to him and leaned up to give him a kiss. A kiss that was meant to be a peck but ended up being a heated make-out session.

His tongue slipped out and guided against my lips, I opened my mouth inviting him in and our tongues twisted in a dance for dominance. I reached up and grabbed his hair pushing him father on me. I just couldn't get enough of him and every taste sent jolts through my body.

His muscular arms wrapped around my thin waist and pushed my chest against him, giving me warmth and pleasure. What surprised me is that Dimitri didn't go any further; he didn't try to squeeze my ass, give me a love bite or try to even remove any article of clothing – including shoes.

We both broke apart and gasped for air while having our foreheads together.

He made me breathless – in every literal sense.

"Good to see you to, Dimitri." I said as I leaned back. I then turned around again. "Nice place." I said as I kicked off my flats near the door steps.

His place was good, plain yet nice. Modern. It had a big flat screen T.V embedded into the walls along with cupboards under it, yet those were empty. The white leather looked clean and the carpet was spotless – neat freak. A contradiction for my messiness.

I sat on his couch and he joined me.

"What do you wanna do today?" I asked him while twirling with my hair. "Watch TV, play board games, stare at each other, make out?" I asked wiggling my eye brows at the last ones. He chuckled while placing a hand on my leg, moving up my thigh yet still staying in 'safe zones'. I bit my lip to stop from moaning.

I couldn't throw myself so easily, I barely know Dimitri. Plus I'm here on a mission, not just some causal date as much as I wish it was.

"So Dimitri, did you just move in. No offense but the place looks kind of bland." I said placing my hand on top of his.

"I thought you said my place was nice." He said with a slight smile. I gave him a grin.

"More or less a courtesy." I admit.

"Well yes I did just move in. I have yet to actually give it that taste of home."

"I doubt you can drag Saint Basil's Cathedral in the middle of your living room." I said remembering that he's from Russia. He laughed which made butterflies swarm in my stomach.

"You sure know your history, Rose." He said.

"I need material for my jokes." I said giving him a man eater smile and moved closer to him then straddling him and kissing the corner of his mouth, teasing him. His arms wrapped around my waist and hips, pulling me on him.

"By the way, I'm from Siberia, not Moscow." He said in my ear, his accent more defined which I could tell was his sign of being turned on, which in turn – turned me on. I smiled on his skin and trailed butterfly kisses down to his neck. I didn't plan on leaving any marks – yet, but its fun to see him squirm.

"Fine, then bring the Berlin wall." I said while kissing his neck, up to his chin and the side of his mouth. He chuckled under me, the vibrations only bringing naughty thoughts into my head.

"Maybe you need to check your history, Roza." Dimitri said, yet I paid no attention, all that was on my mind was him, his skin, his heat, my desire. His voice then stopped saying anything coherent and was filled with moans. Which only caused me to get wet but no matter how horny I got I wasn't gonna sleep with him. Not till I get to know him more.

His hands then went down to my ass and gave me a tight squeeze which caused me to moan in his neck.

No sex Rose. No sex!

I pulled away and saw a flushed Dimitri. I smiled at my handy work. "We should go on another date before we go any further." I said. He nodded.

"Well, let's make it a date." He said. I smiled. I got off of and immediately felt the loss of his skin against mine.

Ding Dong

I looked over at the door and back to Dimitri. "I'll get it!" I sprang from the couch and ran to the door; I heard Dimitri's footsteps behind me. I opened the door and saw the person who was most likely gonna throw me into a cell.

The guy who's doing the Natalie Dashkov case.

Adrian Rinaldi

**A/N – Review!**

**EDIT - Thanks No name for pointing that out. Sorry if I confused anyone. **


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N - I was looking back at the story and seen that I've made a lot of mistakes on some stuff so later on today I'm gonna fix everything. **

**Lissa's P.O.V**

I felt happy, which is a foreign emotion to me.

Yes, I'll put on a bright cheery smile and laugh, play and pretend everything's okay. Yet inside I felt like my world was in ruins, yet at the same time was there anything to really begin with? The answer is no, no there wasn't. It was simply a complex illusion that I let myself be tricked into believing.

I was jealous of Rose. She couldn't be fooled with simple mind games like me, she saw through everyone. Even the illusions I put myself. Having her see through me like an X-ray was hard enough, now I added a blue eyed man to that list.

Being with Christian made me feel like I was floating. Even though this is technically a mission I'll love to see something else evolve after this – or maybe now. It's a much needed release after being with Aaron for all these years.

The abuse, demanding personality that surpassed being cute a long time ago. And let's not even mention the sex, how I never orgasm and he makes it as painful as possible. Sometimes using bondages, whips that don't bring me pleasure only him. He got the chains after I tried to run the first few times. What might seem like simple S&M was more like rape to me.

Yet I wouldn't mind Christian doing naughty things to me…

I can already feel his hot breath that slightly smells like coffee and donuts, against my neck and trail up my jaw to my ear and he whispering dangerous things in my ear as his hands are trailing up and down my body, around the slightly curves leaving a trail of goosebumps in his path.

I didn't even notice my breathing increasing and heart racing.

"Head in the clouds, Dragomir?" I heard I side voice say in front of me. I lifted my head to see Carly walking down the same hallway as I. I really didn't even know where I was going when my mind was on Christian I sort of blanked out.

"Better than Andre's ass." I replied. Carly was one of many of Andre's 'lovers' well lovers would be an overstatement more like the constant hook ups. Carly was one to kiss the ground he walked on. Being with Andre would boost her family. Everyone's in it for money and power, that's the royals work.

Carly sneered before passing me. Even though I was part of the Dragomir family I got little to no respect. Everyone knew that Andre will be Rose's secondhand when she's like the queen of the Royals yet where will that put me? I may still be her B.F.F but I'll have no power. Maybe I might run one of these places, yet women rarely do.

I turned my head to look at Carly's retreating figure. I saw another figure at the end of the hall. I could barely make out anything except for the blond hair, skinny figure and wrap around the jaw.

Must be Camille, I remember Rose breaking her jaw.

Which reminds me of why I thought that was so…odd. Rarely did anyone ever attack Rose. Maybe the thing with Andre made everyone think they could suddenly attack her.

The same time Camille was best friend with Natalie…

I quickly ducked into another hallway and made a few turns till I was around where Camille and Carly were. I knew these hallways like the back of my hand and I knew short-cuts, secret passages and everything else. I practically memorized the blue prints to the mansion – in case of an emergency when I need to get out. Like a fire, shoot out, or just when I wanna escape.

Once I got as close as I could without them seeing me I leaned flat against the wall. If someone happens to walk by I'll look like a total idiot. I steadied my breathing and consternated on the words they were saying.

"I hate her, yet if we're caught Abe Mazur will torture us and kill us." I heard Carly say. A groan followed.

"That's why were not gonna get caught, lets make it seem like an accident. Like what she did with Natalie." I head Camille say with venom in her voice at the end. "That bitch is gonna get what's coming to her."

Yeah, we'll see about that.

**Rose's P.O.V**

I don't know if I was being a coward, or careful. Maybe both, maybe neither. Yet the fact that I was cowered in Dimitri's ultra clean and bright bathroom could prove otherwise. The moment I opened the door and saw those green eyes I paled.

"_Where's the bathroom?" _I quickly asked Dimitri. He pointed the way and I practically ran towards the door. I didn't stick around to say hi. Rude yes, but when do I ever care? I don't and I'm not gonna start.

I laid my head against the cool porcelain tub. The cool surface helping to relax my crazed nerves.

I didn't want to be in there with that man. First of all he reminds me of Mia. Not that I don't like Mia it's just the fact that while I'm here I don't want to be reminded of my other life. I just wanna be Rose Hathaway.

In Rose Hathaway's world there is no Mia Rinaldi!

I sat up and looked around the bathroom. It was pretty big, mostly all white too and the only touch of color was the soap and Dimitri's razor. Other than that it was pretty bland.

I can't believe Dimitri lives here. Bathes here and do whatever else in here. I walked out of the bathroom, quickly deciding that being in here was indeed being a coward. I walked out and slipped into living room and sat on the couch me and Dimitri were formerly making out on.

Dimitri and Adrian were in the kitchen, their voices to low for me to hear. Not that I really wanna know what's going on anyways. Adrian then came out.

"It's gonna have to hurry up, we can't wait – hey Rose." Adrian said and quickly sat next to me. A little to close if you ask me. I tried to move a little but he flung his arm around my shoulder and pushed me against him.

He smelt like alcohol and clove cigarettes. Dimitri sat next to me.

"So, Rose what do you do for a living?" He asked. "It better be a good job since you gonna need to support Dimitri and your twenty children." Twenty children? Seriously.

"I work as a spa receptionist." I told him. He nodded.

"You know the people who go to spas are rich. Not the people who work there." He pointed out. "Between me and you, I'll let you give me a massage any day, any _where._" The way he said 'where' made me think it wasn't a place he was talking about. I pushed him off me and scooted over to Dimitri and he put his arm around me. A gesture that didn't disgust me.

"Only joking my Little Criminal." What? I turned towards Adrian; he held his hands in a surrendering gesture. "Another joke."

"Yes, Adrian you're hilarious. Now leave, me and Rose wanna finish up our date." Dimitri said putting his hand on my upper thigh. My breath hitched. Adrian shrugged.

"Guess so. You need to get started on the twenty children. Name the first Clove, in honor of my cigarettes, they give me respect." He said taking a box out of his pocket and pulling a cigarette out. He held it between his fingers.

"Shit, where's my lighter?" He asked fumbling in his pockets while still holding the pack of cigarettes. "Found it." As he pulled the lighter he dropped his cigarettes which made several of them spill out.

"Damn you Adrian." Dimitri said and bent over to pick his mess.

When he moved, his hair moved a little, revealing a small black symbol on his neck.

**A/N – Who else is watching the KCA'S? Is it just me, please tell me I'm not the only lame one here? **

**Review!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Rose's P.O.V**

"I need to talk to you." I said when I say Lissa leaning against my bedroom door. She perked up when she saw me; I noticed that she seemed a little nervous, biting her lip, fiddling with her nails and adverting her eyes everywhere else.

"Me to, I need to tell you something important." I nodded yet I really didn't care, the last time Lissa had something 'important' to tell me it had something to do with the new bra she ordered from _Victoria Secret_. I fished out my keys and unlocked the door, looked around the empty hall way before ushering Lissa in and quickly stepping in myself and locking it behind me.

"Dimitri had the symbol." I told Lissa before she even opened her mouth. She gave me a funny look and I launched into explaining.

"Remember that symbol on the trap door at the Guardian's cabin?" I asked her. Recognition crossed her face and she nods. "Yeah, well I saw that on Dimitri's neck." Her eyes widened.

"Are you kidding?" She asked. I shook my head and went to my bed, shooing off Oscar first. The fur ball ran into Lissa's waiting arms where she petted his fur and sat on the edge with me.

"Lissa, what does this mean?" I asked, not really asking her but more of myself. Lissa shrugs.

"It can mean a number of things. From him being with them or him seeing the symbol and wanted it as a tattoo." What Lissa said, being the voice of reason. Sadly I knew it wasn't as white and black as it seems, they're were a lot of gray areas.

He's hiding something. I know I shouldn't be too angry because I was technically hiding something from him as well, which may or might not be a little bigger. Same time he is lying to me, about his work first of all – maybe more.

"If he's working with them – he knows I'm lying to him." I said looking down at the floors, concentrating on the pattern.

"Has he given any hints?" She asked. I thought back to our times together and how he seemed to look at me funny when I mentioned my age. Almost as if he knew I was lying. I must have had a strange look on my face because Lissa took it as a yes.

"Well first thing's first – find out what he knows." Lissa said getting up and stood in front of me still having that rat in her arms. "We should probably talk to the Guardians about it to, but you can't be direct – then they'll be asking all sorts of questions."

"Maybe they do know…" I said, still sort of talking to myself but Lissa responded anyways.

"You get the feeling their watching to? I thought it was just me." Lissa admitted and looked out my window that wasn't boarded up.

"See anything?" I asked. She shakes her head.

"Grass, grass and more grass along with the tree line." She said. "No mysterious shadows leering in the dark – at least non that I can see."

A few days later me and Lissa were at our first training with the guardians.

We were labeled 'novices'. We dressed in typical work out clothes, since me and Lissa didn't have any she took that opportunity to train her credit card. Of course I told Lissa buying anything to expensive would be ridiculous since we're just gonna sweat and bleed in it. So she got stuff from the bargain bin – in a designer shop.

We were back to the creepy cabin, and before Viktoria opened the door I let my eyes linger on the symbol a while longer making sure it matched the visual picture I had in my head of Dimitri's. Instead of taking the bland halls we took another one where life seemed to boom in the Guardian's head quarters. We saw other people then those creepy pictures and the stiff like guards in his room. The walls were other colors besides white and it was loud to.

Most of the places we passed had large glass windows that we could see the whole room through. Sadly that meant when me and Lissa would be training, everyone can see our asses get handed to us.

Luckily though Lissa and I aren't total strangers to fighting. We had to train when we were younger but that was more of an assassin type fighting, mostly with guns and how to work a bomb and stuff like that. Hand in hand combat was unknown territory. With the work out clothes I know that's what we'll be dealing with.

Viktoria then came to a stop at a large empty room that looked like a gym; even though it was big it was smaller than a typical gym you'll see at a school. The room had bleachers, which meant that there may or not be an audience for this. Yet they could easily stand outside since we had one of the rooms with the big windows.

Once we were inside it smelt really clean, almost as if they had to clean up a mess. Like blood.

"Okay so we'll get started with a few simple steps like punching, r-"

"Wait aren't we gonna learn a little more?" Lissa asked with her hand raised like a good student. "You know, things about Guardians and stuff – before we get to the fighting."

Viktoria looked a little stumbled by the question. "Uhm, sure what do you want to know." Lissa shot me a look. Obviously she planned this, and here I thought she was being her over-logical self.

"What about that symbol upstairs, what does that mean?" I asked. Viktoria looked at me cautiously before answering.

"It's a promise mark. You get them when you're a guardian, your just novices so your necks should be bare." She explained.

"So these promise marks go on the necks?" I said thinking about Dimitri and his not-so-bare neck.

"Yes they go on the back." She said and turned around and showed us her neck. Her hair was in a bun so we could easily see. The promise mark was at the base of her neck, along with other symbols around it.

"What do those other symbols mean?" I asked. I didn't really see all of Dimitri's neck so I couldn't tell if he had more marks or not.

"Those count for other things. The one that looks like lighting bolts that form an 'X' that's the Molnija mark, Russian for lighting. You get those when you _kill _a Strigoi. They're great and all yet our main mission is turning a Strigoi and when you do those are called the Zvezda, or battle marks, Russian for star. I haven't earned any yet." She admits timidly.

"You earned two molnija marks, that counts." Lissa pointed out. Viktoria shrugged.

"Sure, I guess. Yet when someone gets a molnija mark it pretty much means they didn't do their job correctly, I failed twice. That's what these marks mean. True you take another crazy Strigoi off the streets but still…" She said. "My brother was the best, no molnija marks only Zvezda and he had fifteen of them. Most guardians only get about ten in their life and he was only twenty when he dropped."

"Dropped? As in dropped dead?" I asked, I didn't want to dig into Viktoria's personal life though and talking about her brother might have been 'crossing the line' but Viktoria only showed that she was mildly uncomfortable but most of it was covered up by admiration.

"No, dropped as in he thought chasing after some whore was better than saving the world. My family was grateful that he was out of doing Guardian business and wanted me to leave as well so you can imagine they've been setting me up like no one business. Duty come first, men can suck themselves." She said. "Now anymore questions, Miss Dragomir?" Lissa shakes her head.

"Good, now we can get started." Viktoria took us over to some punching bags, she demonstrated a punch yet me and Lissa already knew how to throw a punch. I happen to throw many of them in my life. Lissa though needed help since she didn't have as much practice as me.

"No, Lissa make sure you lock your wrist." Viktoria said showing Lissa for the hundredth time. A look of determination was over Lissa's face, strands of her hair were stuck to her forehead from the sweat, her brows scrunched up in determination. I really hoped she gets this since I really wanted to get to the real action.

Lissa throws the punch perfectly - yet it wasn't very strong. Viktoria though is still pleased.

"Nice throw, yet your weaker than a beetle." She said. "Go do some weights, you to Rose." Lissa and I go to the weights and I start with some simple ten pound weights. Lissa stretches again before picking up puny three pound dumbbells. I almost laugh but I know Lissa is trying her hardest and this isn't her 'zone'. After about an hour doing that my arms felt almost as if they were gonna fall off. Lissa though kept it up, not complaining but I can tell she wanted to.

"Now you should run." Viktoria said. "We're going into an inside track." I practically drop the weights and run with Viktoria out. I can see that several guardians were outside looking at us, their faces stoic and not showing any emotions. We pass a few halls and get to the inside track which is humongous. It's just like something you'll see outside yet…inside. Bleachers lined the oval room and some people were chatting at the top others were finishing up their laps.

"Fresh meat?" Someone said Viktoria looked over at a cocky girl that looked like she belonged on a fashion magazine cover. Viktoria nodded and smiled at the girl.

"Rose, Lissa this is my best friend Avery." Viktoria introduced. "Avery, Lissa and Rose." Avery cocked her eyebrow.

"They're novices? Look a little old don't they?" Avery said flipping some of her midnight black her over her slim shoulder.

"Old, were only 18." I said being defensive.

"Old for a starting novice." She said. "Most people here like Viktoria and myself started the moment we came out of the womb." Viktoria laughed at that.

"Yeah, my dad practically ripped me from my mother's womb to get me into being a guardian." She said in a joking manner but I can tell she was serous. Must have made a tear in the family.

"Anyways, Lissa and Rose twenty laps."

Twenty laps later I felt like my body was practically falling apart.

This is gonna be harder than I thought…

**A/N – I changed Christian's last name, because Ozera is part of the Royals – duh! I forgot, sometimes I forget, they're still a lot of work to be done though. I have major typos. I fix the Christian thing, just need to work on everything else… **

**Review! Please **


	14. Chapter 14

**Rose's P.O.V**

Just when my day couldn't get any worse…

Things turned south the moment I opened my eyes this morning. First, pain shot through my body. The vigorous work outs with the Guardians are taking it's toll. I've been with the Guardians for less than a week but the pain and lack of sleep is getting on my last nerves. Not only do we have to get our asses handed to us every night, it's the fact that the guardians train at 1'0'clock every morning, an hour after midnight but we have to drive two hours to get there.

The training ends around 5, not so bad if it wasn't at crazy hours. Me and Lissa had to creep out every other day this week just to get there. I'm managing just fine, I have no idea how Lissa's sneaking out. She sleeps in the same bed as Aaron; he may be a heavy sleeper or something.

Next was I had to deal with Carly and her bitchiness, more than usual. A stupid ass meeting with the Royals that Andre used to speak about nothing at all and wasting an hour and a half of our lives.

Then I called Dimitri and he claimed he had to 'work' – lair! I still don't understand why he lied to me about where he worked. Me and Lissa plan to catch Dimitri and Christian in that lie soon. But it's not about my 'boyfriend'.

It's about my father.

"Hello, little girl." I heard my father's Turkish voice say over the phone. I ignored the shiver that made it's way down my spine. Whenever I talked to my father – which hasn't been in over six months.

"Hello, father." I said keeping my voice steady. I quickly looked around the hall to see if anyone was around and made a bee-line for my room. I quickly shut the door and locked it. I didn't need anyone to see me shaking due to a simple conversation with my dad. If he brought up Natalie I'm almost sure I'll shit myself.

"I need you to do a job, Kiz." He said, hey, no 'how you doing' or anything of that sort? It might be better than I though, the sooner this conversation was over the better. "A client of mine has yet to pay the desired amount and I need you and the blond one to…make sure he does." Even though he was close friends with Eric, Lissa's dad, he didn't bother to learn her name. She also was his goddaughter.

"I can handle it." I said. "Just give me a name and address and I'll get it done." My voice was firm and strictly business, like always when talking to my father.

He quickly gave me the information of the 'client'. He didn't want me to kill him, he had someone else for that, he just wanted me to rough him up, scare him a little. He also had someone else for that yet I believe this was his way of showing me around the business. He's getting older now and gaining enemies, his time in numbered one it might be any day that I get control of the Royals. My worse nightmare.

"Also Rose, I wanna talk you about something that recently came to my attention…" Abe said. My heart thudded in my chest, ready to leap out and run. Did my father hear it? Can he tell I'm nervous? "I heard of Natalie." Shit, shit, shit.

How the hell am I getting out of this? He'll kill me when he finds out, no worse, he'll torture me and by default Lissa as well and bury my remains and Traitors Hill, a place my father owns that has the remains of his dead enemies. That is if there's anything remaining to bury.

"Kiz, you still there?" Abe asked, he almost sounded…proud? I nod my head but he can't see me so I give him an answer.

"Good, I'm so proud of you for your first kill. A little unsettling that it was part of the Royals yet sometimes it has to be one of your own, why'd you kill her though?" I held in a relief sigh, he didn't know the whole story. Only two people knew the whole story.

One of them is dead.

"She undermined my authority as a future leader." I told Abe, I knew it'll be something he'll say if the roles were reversed. I could practically see the smile forming on his face.

"Good job, little girl." Abe complimented. "You better get to work on my assignment. I want this done before midnight." No byes, good-lucks or anything before he hung up. I smiled before putting my phone in my pocket.

I knew the drill for these and didn't waste time getting it over with. I went over to my second walk in closet. Instead of the clothes that adorned the other one these were filled with weapons, gear and other stuff that'll help me. I took out my black bag, to a normal eye it would seem like a regular over-sized purse but inside it was filled with a reflective metal that would pass air port security if needed, while it was filled with guns, bombs and other things that shouldn't make it pass.

I filled it up with two pistols, a small bomb that would only really cause severe pain to only one person or minor injuries for two. My main weapon was my daggers, like stakes in that Buffy series; she was my idol when I was a child. The daggers were silver and always sharpened. I never used them though on a person. Only once when I was skinning an apple. Yet I practiced it like I practice darts, instead of a dark board I used Andre's face. A picture of it, that is. I stuffed them in my purse and changed into black tights and reliable boots that would work if I needed to run like hell.

I didn't need a face mask, if they were doing business with the royals, they knew who I was.

I gave Oscar a last snare before leaving him to his own devices. I walked around the hallways till I got to Lissa's room. Just as I was about to open the door, Aaron came out buttoning up his white shirt. A smirk on his lips. He saw me and flipped some of his shaggy hair out of his face. It would have been sexy if it wasn't for the fact that he was an asshole and just finishing raping my best friend.

"Rose, a little too late." He said. "Next time you wanna join – just ask." He winked before leaving. The door was still being cracked open and I stepped in.

Like most of the rooms in the estate it didn't have many windows, only one and had dark curtains hanging over it. The room was very large, bigger than mine. It had light brown walls with pictures hanging all around, mostly those of Andre and Aaron, usually they were doing something stupid in the photos. Only one was of Lissa and it wasn't a very good picture. She was obviously drunk – or drugged and passed out on a sofa somewhere, she was nearly naked only wearing skimpy lingerie. Aaron was straddling her, yet instead of doing anything sexual he was drawing on her face a handlebar mustache. It would have been funny if she was fully clothed and it wasn't Aaron.

I looked over the room; part of it was like a sitting room. Black leather and glass coffee tables which get replaced every couple of weeks because Aaron is throwing her around like a rag doll and she usually crashes into it. At the other side of the room was a king sized canopy bed, a large glass chandelier hanging over it. I ran when I saw the small lump in the sheets.

"Lissa?" I asked, hoping she wasn't to hurt. She wasn't, she was just under the large sheets, her pale arm sticking out. Her hair was sprawled across the pillows and her eyes seemed distant and hurtful.

"It wasn't so bad this time." Lissa muttered. "He helped me through it." I looked at her questionably while getting some clothes from her dresser.

"Who?" I asked, picking out a black sweater with a small V neck line, I picked out some underwear as well.

"Christian." She said dreamily. "I know it's weird to be thinking of someone else when you're having sex with someone but I just couldn't help it. Rose I think I'm falling for him." I completely understood Lissa's enthrallment with Christian; she wanted an escape more than I do. Yet I just know this is gonna back fire when the time comes to cut the cords with this mission. Hopefully with Dimitri he'll be revealing secrets to me through lustful means, mainly just touching and kissing.

I have no doubt Christian will give everything up to Lissa with just a look of her eyes. I didn't mention it though. I just picked up black skinny jeans and some boots similar to mine.

I helped Lissa get dressed, I seen her naked before so it wasn't really awkward. She didn't really need help though and refused it from me. He didn't beat her like usual, just had sex. I don't know which I would have preferred – the beating. I wouldn't want his slimy cock in me.

"What's up with the Charlie's Angel's get-up?" Lissa asked when she was finally dressed. I explained to her the mission while she braided her blond hair down a to a simple pony tail which she flipped over her shoulder. I simply put a rubber band in my hair.

"What was he doing with your father?" She asked. I shrugged. I didn't ask my father, truth be told I didn't give a shit anyway. People are rarely curious in this line of business.

"It doesn't matter; all he has to do is give me some item that my father wants." I said. "It needs to be done by midnight and we still need to make it to our Sushi Classes." Lissa and me said 'Sushi classes' as code for Guardian practices. Lissa came up with it simply because that day she was craving fish.

"I thought it was every other night! We just did it last night." She complained while getting some of her own weapons ready.

"Special class, it's some sort of meeting." I said, Viktoria didn't give me details she simply said she wanted us there for a meeting and we were officially novices.

"Whatever." Lissa grumbled throwing the bag over her shoulder. We then headed out.

I felt a little underhanded doing something for the Royals yet was going to a Guardian class later tonight; it was a small part of me that was easily ignorable. Me and Lissa made small talk throughout the ride, keeping steer of any touché subjects.

About thirty minutes later we pulled up to a small suburban house. It was complete with a small white picket fence; pink flamingo's standing proud outside the door and a few toys scattered across the lawn, indicating children also lived here.

Usually the Royals clients were drug addicts living in abandoned warehouse or rich idiots who wanted drugs and a prostitute for a fun night. Never a regular suburban house. I looked over at Lissa who simply shrugged yet had the same confused expression as me. We both got out, our bags swinging on our shoulders.

I didn't want to do something crazy to someone's parent while the child watched. That was beyond cruel, something I'll never do. I'll end up knocking the kid out so it wouldn't have to watch.

I knocked on the door while Lissa's scouted the area, maybe hopping in a window if possible. After several knocks a lady opened the door. Her hair was up in curlers and she was in a silky robe and had nothing underneath, showing off her love handles and apparently her new bikini waxing. A poor one at that. I resisted the urge to run away screaming and pulling out my eyes.

"Who are you?" She asked giving me a very judgmental look. This wasn't the client, the client was a man, Abe described him as middle aged and balding.

"I'm here to collect debt from the Royals." I said simply. "Or else…" My threat didn't seem to affect her, she rolled her eyes.

"For that drug?" She asked and leaned on the forward, luckily she closed her robe. "I burned it, it would have taken his soul and then I would have had to kill him." She stood upright then and looked down at me and snorts.

"He's at his job, the F.B.I headquarters. He's some dumbass assistant for some dumbass guy." She said. "You know sweetheart, kill 'em for me, yah? Cause I can't take him flanking on me and three of his sons." With that she slams the door in my face making me jump back, sadly my footing landed on some plastic ball and I land on my ass on the hard concrete floor. Lissa then came creeping out of the darkness.

"Find anything?" I asked getting up. She nods her head.

"They had a window in the back; I climbed through and saw a few checks written out to your father. It was a lot of money and here's a list of the things I believe he bought." She pulls out a wrinkled piece of paper and hands it to me. I walk to the car as I look at the paper.

Most of it was common drugs suck as crack, weed and LSD. Others I never heard of, and believe me I was trained to know all drugs, they're effects and what would happen if your caught with them.

"Lissa, have you ever heard of Elements?" I asked her. She buckles her self in – safety first – and looks over at me.

"Uhm, like fire, water and air?"

"And Earth." I add in. "Not those elements, the drug 'Element'." I said looking down at the paper. It didn't give the description. It was more or less like a shopping list but instead of eggs, milk and things of that nature it was drugs. I give the list to Lissa and drive off the F.B.I headquarters.

I was very aware that's where Dimitri worked yet he lied to me about that. For some unknown reason he didn't want me to know, but it was almost midnight. I doubt he's still at work.

I told Lissa where we were going and surprisingly she was very cool and collected about it, not getting all girly fan mode that she _might_ see Christian here. If anything she was nervous about it, which I was to. On the off-chance we will see them; it'll have a lot explaining and covering up to do. I parked a little away from the actual headquarters, giving me and Lissa a little time to walk. Instead of making small talk though we worked over our plan.

It wasn't to kill him – it was to simply get the item that my father wants. So a little banging up and maybe a few scratches would do the trick. Even after talking over our vague plan in more ways than one we were winging it.

I still couldn't wrap my head around the fact that a man who works at a F.B.I agency is a addict. Don't they have drug test or something?

Lissa and I went through the front entrance. A little less spectacular but it wasn't as if we were robbing the place. The assistant was at the side, facing large steel elevators. The lady sat upright with the perfect posture and eyes glued to the elevators but her large brown eyes flickered to us when we entered.

"Do you have a appointment?" She asked. I don't know if it's me but people are totally loosing they're greeting skills.

"No, we're here to visit our cousin." Lissa lied effortlessly. "Hank Fort." She said but the woman continued to look at us.

"7TH Floor." She said. "He's next to Adrian Rinaldi's office, I call him up." Adrian? Shit, I don't need to make this more complicated than it needs to be by being seen my Adrian.

"Adrian isn't here right?" I asked her. She cocked an eyebrow at me.

Before she could ask the question I beat her to it. "Last time I seen him he tried to grope me." The lady laughed and nodded her head.

"Yup, that's something Adrian would do. Don't worry he doesn't work today so you won't see him." I smiled and me and Lissa made it to the elevator.

**Dimitri's P.O.V**

Another hard day at the office, it was almost never ending. Hell, it was never ending. I was busy connecting the dots between Rose and Natalie but came up with nothing. I was positive I couldn't get to her by the way I was doing it. She fabricated her life to seem like a normal woman, when in fact she was a troubled teen. Trouble being used loosely.

I didn't want to admit that the beautiful girl that made her way into my life was a criminal that I would soon have to lock up. Yet these…feelings are always seeping into my mind every time I thing of her. Her brown locks, tan skin and big brown eyes.

Yet, I'm with Tasha – dammit, we're getting married in only a few months and yet here I am thinking of a girl seven years younger than me! I groaned in frustration and took a sip on my coffee yet it was already cold and tasteless and did nothing to my energy.

I looked at the files on my desk, luckily they weren't on Natalie Dashkov, it was a side job Adrian had and he decided to throw it on me and before I could protest he was out the door. Plus Stan decided it might be good to get my mind off Natalie Dashkov, he didn't know about my fascination with Rose yet he could tell something was weighing on me and thought it was the case. It was – to some extent.

"I need a break." I muttered to myself. I took my tasteless coffee, sipped it a bit before getting off the chair, stretching a bit and walked out the office. I tossed the coffee in the basket and looked over at the almost empty office; the cubs barely had any workers and those who were in where half-sleep. Only one really working was Adrian's assistant who's name I forgotten by now. He was wild red, more like orange hair, and wide brown eyes that seemed cloudy and unfocused yet his body was saying something else.

The result of too much coffee. I sighed and ran my fingers through my hair.

"Still up and about?" I heard Christian say as he comes out of his office. He looks about as dead on his feet as me. "What are you working on?"

"Something for Adrian." I groan. He has the nerve to laugh.

"You got it easy, I'm still working on the N.D case, plus I have to squeeze my brain for anything that can connect that to Lissa, yet I don't see a murderer when I look at her." He said and gets a funny look in his eyes. "I see a sweet, gorgeous, nice girl." I don't really see that when I look at Rose yet I get the point.

"How can these girls do this?" I asked, mostly to myself.

"Maybe they didn't…" Christian says, before he can get anything else done a ding from the elevator goes through the room, making the small sound jolt everyone up from they're daze.

I look over to see who it is; hopefully Adrian coming back to do his own damn work. Yet who I see surprises me and frightens me.

"Oh, shit." I hear Christian breathe before he bolts back into his office. I'm frozen though, all I can see is her.

"Speak of the devil."

**A/N – I was a little skeptic about putting Dimitri's P.O.V in – it's awfully short but I felt like I owe you guys _something _since I haven't been the best when it came to updates. I blame writers block. Speaking of that I love for you guys to give me some juicy ideas since I'm almost emptied out plus I'll love to hear what you guys want the story to go I have it planned yet a little kick in the right direction will help. **

**Thanks so much for waiting and remember – REVIEW. **


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer – I don't own V.A. **

**Rose's P.O.V **

They say right before you're gonna die, your life flashes before your eyes. I can now prove that, yes, indeed that is true.

Now maybe he might not be stabbing me to death, but socially, I was six feet under. Or at least about to be – and the literal death isn't that far away when Andre finds out I screwed up this entire mission and possibly the whole 'Royal' system. I'll love to tell him to screw himself, yet dead people can't speak.

Right now, I'm frozen on spot.

I vaguely heard Lissa say something besides me, and I saw her blond hair walk past me yet I couldn't function. I'm pretty sure I looked like a total idiot with mouth agape and eyes wide yet appearances doesn't really matter at the moment. His brown eyes were locked on mine and I think the same thoughts passed through us.

_What the hell is he doing here? _

Of course my answer was he was here because…well he worked here! I'm pretty sure though he was even more curious to why me – in his eyes an average woman, was doing in a FBI agency. I don't know how many moments passed, hell; it could have been days, weeks even years for all I knew. Yet it was most likely only a few seconds till my feet dragged to over where he was. A fake as hell explanation on my lips.

"Rose, what are you doing here?" He asked, his accent tangling in with his words beautifully.

"Uhm…" Just like that, a simple gaze and a few words left me rendered speechless again. Damn, what was my lie? "What are you doing here?" I asked, turning the tables. Another Royal lesson that came in handy – when in trouble, turn the table.

This time I wasn't the one rendered speechless, it was the famous Russian god. Unlike me though he didn't fumble for an excuse, yet I couldn't help but think – _this is gonna be good. _I had to bite my lip to stop the smirk that so badly wanted to grace my lips.

"I work here." Say what? Out of all the things I thought he'll make up and fabricated I never thought he'll tell me the truth. The simple word 'truth' is a foreign concept. Plus Government workers aren't really known for telling the truth. This knocked the smirk off my face.

"You told me-"

"I know what I told you." Dimitri said and looked around before pulling me in his office or what I assume to be. It was quite spacious, meaning he was much respected in this place but I already knew his job description. He was meant to solve crimes that went further into the darkest realms of Criminal Activity. I won't even let myself believe he doesn't know, or at least heard of the 'Royals'. Let's just pray he never heard of me. Dimitri took a visible deep breath before turning to me.

"I have to limit my social activity. See I'm working on a very, very delicate case. If the wrong people hear that I'm a F.B.I agent, my cover can be blown and you'll be in danger as well." I knew a life of a F.B.I agent usually consisted of banging on people's door, raiding drug stashes and rescuing kidnapped people yet I can't say I was an expert on the subject.

"What case?" I asked, maybe I heard of it.

"Its top secret, I can't tell you. But don't worry; you have nothing to worry about Rose." He said and stepped closer to me, his hands trailing up my arms even through the cloth it left me feeling warm and giddy. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner, but it's just –" I cut him off.

"I completely understand." I said and at the moment I wanted to cry and scream. Here he is, finally telling me the truth (and he hid them for good purpose) and I'm still lying to his face, pretending to be the 'dream me' who isn't real and is never gonna be. I wish and can tell him and let the burden slide off my chest, but in the process I'm positive I'll lose him forever.

That was a risk I couldn't take.

I grabbed onto him, needing to feel more contact and stood on my toes and gave him kiss. I couldn't hold it in much longer, nor did I want to. Our lips met and his warm lips on mine just made me want him more. I tangled my fingers into his hair which only brought us closer, my teeth gently biting into his asking, no begging for permission. Inside our tongues danced. I could taste him in every aspect, he tasted like coffee and mint and something else that can only be described as Dimitri. A moan rose in my throat and this seemed to only encourage him for more.

His strong arm wrapped around my waist and I could feel the large lump my allure brought him. This was a signal things were going a little too far, even though I wouldn't mind yet I can't fully give myself to him if he knew that the girl that he laid with wasn't who he thought. I was about to break away when I heard a gasp from the doorway. I broke away and look and see…Adrian. A snarky retort was on my lips, but then I saw a woman next to him. She was tall, super model slim with curves. She had dark hair, black that flowed down her small waist and striking ice blue eyes. I believe she's the one who gasped.

Adrian leaned next to her and whispered something in her ears. Her face turned from angry to shocked, then normal.

"Oh, you're Rose." The lady said but her voice seemed to force. "Dimitri's girlfriend…" The way she said it almost made it sound dirty, or wrong. Her eyes flickered to Dimitri and he looked everywhere but her. Adrian looked almost…awkward. The emotion didn't seem right on him, he was too cocky to pull off the emotion.

"This is almost awkward, almost that is." Adrian said and then pulled a smile. "Almost, funny is more dominating." Adrian said and looked over at the woman.

"Well Dimitri are you going to introduce your girlfriend to your…Tasha?" Adrian said with a taunting smirk, obviously some inside joke.

"No, worries no introduction needed." Tasha said bitterly before leaving. Adrian cocked a brow.

"Wonder what her problem is." Adrian said. "She came with me to help me with my work-"

"Oh, the work you dumped on my table." Dimitri said while sliding his arm around my waist, obviously more comfortable now that Tasha was gone, whoever she was. "I thought you'll be in a bar by now, obviously since you had a free day off." Dimitri said. Adrian stuffed his hands in his pocket and gave a carefree shrug.

"My conscience got the best of me." He said. "You know the part that wasn't hyped up on vodka and fine women." Adrian said giving me a longing look. Dimitri groaned, he was about to say something else when we saw Adrian's assistant running past with a terrified look in his eyes. My immediate thought was Lissa and seconds later I saw Lissa simply walking past, stride in her steps of course trying to catch up with the drug addict without looking suspicious. I quickly excused myself and walked out the room, I was barely able to catch Lissa turning a corner. I quickly followed and a slightly faster pace than Lissa. I followed down a few corridors with cameras at every corner along with guards as well that looked similar to Men in Black. I ignored them and soon enough got to a hallway less crowded.

The lights were even flickering which meant the place hadn't been used in a while. As far as the FBI agency goes it looked pretty high tech, yet for us that didn't pose a problem since we had things in our bags to deflect mere technology.

"You can stop there, Hank." I heard Lissa said. I quickly rounded a few corners till I saw Lissa inside a dark room. Nothing was in there except for another door and a window that looked into the room. Maybe this was some interrogation room. Hank Fort was a scrawny male, with wild hair that had a large bold spot and his overly big eyes were looking everywhere but us, darting in a new place every second. Definitely a druggie.

"No, never!" He said, his voice quivering.

"I don't think you have a choice." I said darkly. His eyes went to me, finally noticing my arrival. His eyes widen even more, if possible, either because in his mind the room was getting more crowded or he knew who I was. Faster than I could calculate he darted into the other room, yet we had a clear view of him through the window.

"Rose, you scared him." Lissa said, not actually caring she was more annoyed than anything. We both didn't have a high tolerance for drug addicts. We walked into the room and I closed the door behind us.

I didn't want to be in Hank more than I have to, I'd rather be with Dimitri. Maybe having an office make-out session.

I grabbed Hank by his collar and pushed him against the wall, being done with gentle. Plus the guy weighed less than a stick. Lissa pulled out a knife and gave it to me.

"Don't scar him too much, we just need whatever he has and we can go." Lissa said and ran her fingers through her long locks; she already had a rough day with Aaron and all. Plus afterwards we still need to be at the damn meeting with the guardians. I'm really regretting not getting the full 8-hours. A pit stop at Starbucks.

I took the knife and waved it in his face. "See this, Hank?" I asked getting his full attention which was hard when his brain was somewhere between reality and Wonderland. He nodded. I smiled sickly sweet and lightly dragged the knife down his clothes, lightly nipping the fabric but not touching the skin.

"This, shiny, pretty knife will be…here." I said pointing the knife at his stomach and having it dig in a little but not breaking skin. I looked up to his crazy eyes again and saw them in fear.

"I won't give it to you." He said so softly that I had to strain to hear. I heard Lissa groan from beside me. I dug the knife a little into his stomach and I barely got a flinch. "It's mine and Mazur can go – ah!" He screamed as I took the knife and trailed it behind his ear; cutting into the flesh and making a fresh trail of blood go down his pale face. Ear is better than the stomach since I don't wanna be taking up a dead body.

"Wait, Rose why are we doing this. I'm pretty sure this idiot has it on him." Lissa said giving the man a look. She walked over to him and patted down his pockets. She end up getting a few crumbs, a stretchy bracelet, keys and a large ruby ring. Lissa dropped the other nonsense and handed me the ring.

It was fairly beautiful, yet I'm not a fan of rubies. It had a gold band and the large jewel with engravings under it. _To Janine._

Is this my mother's ring? Of course I can't just assume that since Janine isn't some uncommon name yet the few memories I have of my mother, even less than my father is that she had a ring similar to this if not this. I never felt a connection to my mother; she was always hyped up on drugs, similar to Hank. Considering that my father had an endless supply didn't help.

What's he doing with her ring?

**A/N – I know another long update. But don't worry my little readers, I'm already working on the next chap should be up sometime this week Plus I have inspiration and this was more or less a bridge to the next. Next chapter will be in Dimitri's P.O.V! **


	16. Chapter 16

**Dimitri's P.O.V**

The moment Rose left the room; Tasha came in her face red and angry.

"Now you're gonna get it." Adrian said looking at Tasha. Adrian peaked his head out and closed the door; sadly he was on the wrong side of it. He leaned up against the door and looked at the two of us with amusement. "Don't let me interrupt, continue to argue, bicker. You know like an old married couple." Just as I was about to give my 'opinion' to Adrian, Tasha beat me to it.

"Ignore him. The main problem is –"

"Tasha, darling." I said going to her and putting my hands on her slim shoulders. "You know that I had to be near Rose, becoming her…" I said, then trailed off not knowing what me and Rose were.

"Lover, bed buddy and maybe even girlfriend." Adrian said, ticking off names with his fingers. We ignored him.

"None of the above. Tasha, simply see her as an assignment." Yet I didn't mention to her about how Rose was gradually getting more and more than that to me. I didn't tell her how I was questioning the very foundation of our relationship. Of course I couldn't say that, hopefully after a good night sleep things will be less blurry. Tasha gave me a strangle look, almost like she could tell it was more than that. Even if I keep most emotions inside, Tasha came see most of me, we've have known each other for a long time.

"An assignment that has the body of a playboy bunny." Tasha said tauntingly. I saw Adrian nod. "She's an animal waiting to strike, Dimitri."

"Tasha, it isn't like that. I'm in constant danger due to my job, Rose is just another part of that." I told her, trying to sooth her fears. Truthfully, Tasha's womanly instinct was indeed right. Tasha took a few moments to consider what I said; finally she slacked off and gave me a small smile.

"I guess so, yet I had you in the office. Now I can't even kiss you." She admitted, a cute blush coming on her pale cheeks. I pulled her into my arms.

"Well, I can fix that…" I leaned down and just as my lips were about to touch hers, Christian stormed into my office.

"Lissa and Rose were just seen going into the back room, with your assistant." Christian said looking at Adrian. Adrian looked thoughtful for a minute, since he went through more assistants than women. "What are they doing here?" He asked closing the door.

"Yeah, since they didn't know you were F.B.I agents I doubt they were here to see your pretty faces." Adrian said. "It may have something to with my assistant."

"Well what are we doing here, they might have something to do with Natalie. The quicker we end this case the better." Tasha said wrapping her arms possessively around my torso.

"How do you connect Adrian's assistant to Natalie Dashkov's murder?" Christian asked. "All because there are lead suspects doesn't mean that they don't have other affairs to attend to." Christian said a little defensively. The way he crossed his arms around his chest and pretty much gave his sister a death glare just proved a hunch I've had. He was just as infatuated with Lissa as I was with Rose, which meant we both were pretty much swimming in the same waters. This was almost comforting. Key word – almost.

"Well are we gonna sit here, or check out what they're doing?" Asked Adrian. This all surprisingly put us back in motion; my corrupting thoughts of Rose had to be ignored for the time being. The job comes first. We all left my office; we all knew were the old interrogation room was. Due to some recent changes no one used it anymore, there's also a petition to get it turned into an in-office bar, started by non-other than Adrian.

The guards showed us where they went. The guards gave us strange looks, recalling the story of Hank running down the halls like a mad man and some 'pretty blond' following him and a few minutes later, Rose. They were curious yet it was on a need-to-know basis.

Only a few corners later we were standing in the interrogation room and viewing on of the Royal's biggest mistakes. Due to it being an interrogation room, we could skillfully watch what they were doing without them noticing. Lissa though was watchful, looking at the glass window. We could see her but she couldn't see us.

We seemed to have arrived in the middle of the action. "This, shiny, pretty knife will be…here." Rose said and pointed the knife at his stomach. The look on her face made my stomach churn and not in a good way. This Rose was very much like the girl everyone's accusing her to be. A ruthless murderer, not the girl that blushes whenever I compliment her, or gets flustered when we're making out.

"That's the real Rose." Tasha whispered to me so only I could hear. "Not the girl you fantasized."

I hated to admit that Tasha was right. I guess when I met 'Rose' it brought out the cracks I saw in me and Tasha's relationship. Basically it was all office sex. Yet the illusion I saw wasn't a real girl, this was the real girl. I'd rather have Tasha than a murderer.

Hank said something that I couldn't make out, but it angered both girls. Rose slowly dug the knife in, probably not even breaking skin. "It's mine and Mazur can go – ah!" Hank screamed and Christian, Adrian and I were ready to fly into action yet what Rose gave him was only a flesh wound behind the ear, not a serious threat. Rose smiled as the blood trailed down his face. Lissa looked a bit nauseous and frightened.

"God, someone needs to get Lissa out of there." Christian said.

"We shouldn't disrupt them, they'll know we saw and this whole thing will be for nothing." Adrian reasoned.

"I'm not talking about this." Christian said gesturing to the window. "I'm talking about the Royals. Rose is already an adult. It'll only be a matter of time before someone knocks Mazur off his high horse and this psycho-" He said pointing a finger at Rose. "…will be ruling the Royals harder than Mazur and then innocents like Lissa will be screwed." Everyone gave Christian looks. He seemed so passionate about it, which was good since he cares for Lissa. Yet I didn't like the fact that he was pretty much feeding Rose to the wolves. No, not feeding her to the wolves, Christian thought Rose was the wolf.

I can't say that I totally disagree with him.

I looked back at the window, and saw Rose holding something in her palm. She was turned so we couldn't see it.

"We got nothing from this, all we know is that Rose is a psycho." Adrian said, this surprising made me angry yet by the way Tasha was looking at me I made sure to keep things between me and Rose strictly business – when Tasha's around. "Which wasn't really a mystery"

"Let's go, we need to be out of here and on the road in about thirty." Lissa said. "Plus I wanna talk to Christian while I'm here."

Christian smiled till it dawned on him. "We need to go, pretend that we didn't hear anything."

"Really, and here I was thinking we'll just replay their conversations to them." Adrian said and he was already pulling out a smoke. We all walked back to our offices, Christian hung out in the open so Lissa would see him and Tasha decided to stay in my office. Kicking her out would seem like I just want to be with Rose alone. Which is true to some extent.

A few minutes later Rose walked into my office so casually. I noticed the exchange between her and Tasha, Tasha lightly glared and Rose returned it.

"I have to leave, Dimitri. I simply came here for some family business and now I have to beat it." Rose said and shrugged causally.

"We'll see each other again." I said and gave her a smile which she blushed at. "Maybe we can set a date for this weekend."

"Or you can come to the picnic." Tasha suggested. "It's a small gathering some people are having on this section, I'm sure Dimitri will love to bring you. Right Dimitri."

"Right." I said, yet inside I was fuming at what Tasha said. I didn't want to bring her along with people here which knew who she was and who are father is and what she's done.

"I'm not really into picnics." Thank god. "But I'll go, it might be fun." Damn it.

"Great." Tasha said tightly smiling.

"Anyways, I'll walk you out." I said. Rose smiles.

"Always such a gentleman." Rose said. I hooked my arms around her waist and walked her out of my office. Sadly at the worse time possible. Because on the big screen which usually is turned between cartoons and the news was set on the news. Worse part, it was on the Natalie Dashkov case.

Lissa and Christian had their eyes glued to the screen along with everyone else, well most people. Others were looking at Rose to see her reaction. Rose had yet to actually notice.

"_Sadly there are no new developments in this case."_ The anchor said.

"Hey, I'm trying!" Adrian yelled at the screen.

"_Witnesses claim that her brutal death may have been simple teenage ruckus gone wary. Others claim that it was simply murder." _I snuck a peak at Rose to see her face impassive, almost as if she didn't care.

"_Underground sources say it's a whole new story. Apparently this young teen may have been in criminal activity, the lead detective of this case has yet to make a statement." _

"Let's watch Dora." Adrian suggested and picked up the remote and turned it to the all-night kiddy station.

"Sad thing that happen with the Natalie girl." Tasha said from beside me. Rose looked at her yet didn't say anything, face still impassive.

"Yeah, horrible way she died." I said, trying to provoke any reading from Rose yet nothing.

"What do you think of that?" I heard Christian ask Lissa. She looked startled by the question.

"Think of that murder, or Dora?" She asked, trying to bring humor to the situation yet also to cover her nervousness, I could tell by the simply way she moved, with her fidgeting and stuttering over her words.

"Both." Adrian said. Christian glared.

"No, Natalie." Christian said. Lissa shrugged and tried to make it look causal but it end up looking nervous and jumpy. 

"It's sad, I guess." Lissa said. "Yet if she was in criminal activity, then I guess she kind of deserved it." I believe Lissa was to nervous to notice that everyone was hanging onto her every word.

"What about you Rose." Adrian asked.

"It's something that happens," She said and looked back at the screen that was filming the animated monkey. "What can you do, right?"

"Stop crazy murders." Tasha said a little to bitterly while looking at Rose. Rose started at Tasha for a few moments before a cruel smirk made it's way on her lips.

"Yeah, like that'll ever happen."

**A/N – Sorry for the late update, I got finals this week and it's literally killing me -_- **


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer – I don't own Vampire Academy **

**Rose's P.O.V**

"I was never too fond of you." I said to the picture. "To me you were seen as a safe spot. The girl in the middle, never really letting the politics of our world catch up to her." As I say the words I feel the betrayal I felt all those months ago. Besides Lissa, Natalie was almost like a true friend. Or at least I thought…

I stand up, the small pocket sized picture of Natalie in my palm. I was standing at the same spot on the beach, where the gate impaled her cold little heart. Or at least where one was supposed to be, now I'm not so sure there was a heart to begin with. I look over the small memorial that some friends of Natalie's put together, some were friends from her old high school, ones who were oblivious to her crime life. The others were some royals; a black crown was at the corner of some of the cards, the calling card of the Royals.

"Now I know you were just like the others, expect for being a conniving heartless bitch, you were a _stupid_ conniving heartless bitch!" I said and glared at the picture that had Natalie smiling back at the camera. How I wish I can wipe that smile off. Oh yeah, I kinda did. "You know what you big mistake was Natalie? Messing with me." I said and let the picture drop near the teddy bears, candles and cards.

"And now you're dead," I said, my voice cold and unrecognizable. "Bet Daddy's not so proud now." I pulled out the matches from my bag along with a small container of gasoline that I bottled in a small water bottle. I poured it over the picture and everything else, making the sweet little teddy bears smelling like gas and sag with the weight. Not something you'll want to give to your little girl. After I was done I took a step back and admired my handy work.

I struck the match on the box; I took a longing look at the flame.

"Rest in peace, bitch."

Then I threw the flame.

The drive home I felt more…free. What I wanted to say to Natalie when she was alive was simply unspoken. I was treading on thin ice when near her, knowing at any moment she could open up her lips and I'll be dead.

I always wondered why she waited. If she just told, this story would have a very different outcome.

Yet it doesn't matter, the simple facts are that she's dead, I'm not. Simple, straight to the point. At her 'funeral' I didn't have to act like I wasn't totally relieved that she didn't die. I can't say that I didn't get a certain satisfaction seeing her lay pale in that damn overpriced casket. I couldn't act like I was relieved though, I had to play another emotion – dominance. I had to act like a leader, to everyone I was.

Except Andre wasn't there, so to him I'm still a small little rodent.

Even though I feel Camille is on my ass about Natalie, I know that bitch won't do anything. She knows whose boss; she's a simple pawn in this game. Hopefully that's how she feels anyways; Camille always had that Queen Bee feel about her. I shook my head of those thoughts. I finally got my comfort from Natalie's death – I can move on, sort of anyways.

The plan is still in motion. The Royals have to go down or only more people will die. If I break a few not-so-innocent necks along the way, so be it! I just don't want someone else's blood on my hands, even though I didn't really kill Natalie.

I drove up to the estate and into the underground garage. I parked my car in and hopped out, immediately running to the south wing where my bedroom was. I knew Lissa was in there, I locked her in an hour ago. Of course it was her choice; she didn't want to see Aaron and wanted to play with that devil fur ball, Oscar.

I took out my key, unlocked it and opened it to see Lissa on the floor holding an stuffed animal, mouse to be specific, Oscar clawed his way to get it, looking as stupid as ever. I locked the door behind me and sat on the bed.

"So I see you enjoyed yourself." I muttered while kicking off my shoes. Lissa took her attention away from the cat and looked at me.

"Yup, your room is strangely peaceful. As peaceful as it can be for being here." She said while picking up Oscar. She strokes his fur while looking at the locked door, almost expecting the peace to shatter with Aaron coming through and raping her again. Like I'll let Aaron's ass step foot in my room.

"Where'd you go?" She asked. I shrugged, I didn't really want to tell her how I burnt Natalie's little memorial. Even though I know it wouldn't shock her, but Lissa is all about respect for the dead and all that shit. Me? I feel if you dead, to hell with ya, I can say whatever the hell I want to you.

"Stopped by Dimitri's apartment," Which was true, I just did what I did with Natalie afterwards. "He was getting ready for that company picnic."

"I would never guess F.B.I agents have company picnics." Lissa said, humored.

"He said it's more like a get-together that just happens to be with everyone on his floor." I said, retelling what Dimitri said. I didn't really want to go to this thing, first of all, there will be like thirty people who can throw me in jail with just a phone call and second of all Tasha will be there. That girl just didn't sit right with me for some damn reason; I'll have to ask about Dimitri's relationship with her later. The picnic was today, since I wanted to go with Lissa I declined Dimitri's offer to drive me, even though thirty minutes in a car with Dimitri did sound tempting…

**Dimitri P.O.V**

"I'm not going anywhere near that murderous playboy bunny!" One of the co-workers said through the phone. I've been getting calls similar to this one all afternoon and some yesterday. When people found out Rose will be joining me, they cancelled saying they have 'other plans'. Freddy, the co-worker, simply told me his reasoning. I was about to response when he hung up.

I set it down and looked down at the dwindling guest list, so far only two other co-workers will be going, besides Tasha, Christian, Adrian and myself. Yet at the same time they might not be coming anyways, some people didn't even call yet Christian happen to run into them while on a coffee run and they told him. I sighed and leaned against the table.

Maybe this is for the best, less agents, the more comfortable Rose may be. Even though she didn't seem like shy type. The mini date we had in my apartment hopefully was enough to hold us both over. I wasn't really sure how Rose felt about P.D.A. To make it less awkward with any luck she won't be comfortable with it. I smiled as I remembered how her soft lips felt against mine, the way she moaned and quivered against me as I gave her little love bites. Something that I really should have thought about beforehand.

I shake my head of those thoughts and get the things that I'm gonna need for the outing, we were all assigned to bring something. Now I have to pull double due to the fact that some people aren't coming. How can a teenage girl be this intimidating? I call Christian and Adrian to remind them to not be awkward, and for Adrian to not be drunk. While I end with the call with Adrian, I think about calling Tasha. She'll be sadly mistaken if she thinks that I didn't pick up on the hostility she showed to Rose, I'm positive she didn't care. I got my things, sent a quick text to Rose and headed off.

_()_

The park was quite, only a few people loitered about in the park, taking romantic walks, taking strolls with small babies and some just sitting on benches enjoying the scenery. There was a small pick picnic area where it would take place. Probably only one of those will be used. Christian already sat on one of the wooden tables, causally eating some chips. I walked over to him and put my basket down.

"Hey, man." Christian said and popped another chip in his mouth. "I'm guessing this will be more like a double date?" Christian asked. I shook my head and stole one of his chips.

"With the extra baggage of Tasha and Adrian and whoever wants to be the awkward one out." I said and sighed, I wasn't looking forward to Tasha being here – hopefully she won't show up. Even if she didn't show, Christian will still be here and even though he'll be engrossed in Lissa, he'll still keep his eye out - not that he'll stop me from doing…things. We wait for about ten minutes before Adrian shows up. Surprisingly he looks – sober. His hands are causally in his pockets and a cigarette between his lips along with shades over his eyes. He walks over to us and puts a bag down.

"I brought ham." He said and took the cigarette out; let a puff out before putting it back between his lips. Christian opened the bag and took out the ham, still wrapped up. 

"It's not even sliced! Did you bring a knife?" Christian asked, he probably spent a lot of money on his and Adrian just brought ham, not surprising really. Adrian gave him his trade mark smirk.

"What do you want more, ham or a knife?" Adrian asked and then smacked the ham. We continued to make small talk with the two bickering every now and again. It was only a few more minutes till I saw a black sleek car pulling up in the parking lot. A song blasting from the speakers, rumbling the whole park.

"Your Vixens arrived." Adrian said while stumping out his cigarette under the table.

"Lissa not an evil Vixen, that's Rose. Lissa's an angel and I'm gonna get her out of this hell hole!" Christian said with fire in his eyes and determination in his voice. Adrian spared Christian a glance; he actually seemed sort of worried about him. The poor man falling head over heels for this Lissa girl, when in the end she's stuck in that world – so is Rose.

The only way to savage them will be to put them in jail. The music cut off and seconds later my phone buzzed with a text. The text was simple, stating she was here with a smiley face at the end. I smiled and give a small wave in the car, which Rose returns. Rose and Lissa gets out, Rose straightens out the white sundress that in the right light makes her look like an angel. She and Lissa walk over to us. Lissa quickly goes to Christian and they take part in a P.D.A session. Rose simply gives me a kiss on the cheek.

"We brought chips." Lissa said after she catches her breath from kissing Christian.

"Better than ham." Christian said, Lissa barely got a word out before they're lips reattached. Adrian rolled his eyes and patted his pockets to get another cigarette.

"Do you always have to smoke?" Asked Rose. Adrian gave her a snarky smile and lit it up in front of her.

"Yes, in case you haven't caught on my little flower, I'm an addict and to stop my cravings, I must smoke. It's for health reasons; if I don't smoke I'll go insane. Hope you understand." Adrian said and put the cigarette in his mouth and blew a puff in Rose's direction. She pursed her lips but didn't say anything.

"So," Rose said, ignoring Adrian and looking at me. "Where's everyone else, are we early?" She asked. I shrug and make up a lie quickly.

"Nope, there was a little bug going around the office and some people caught it." I told her, her face scrunched up in confusion. However she didn't say anything, luckily. I'm not sure of where I am with Rose, trust wise. She seemed to be okay with the F.B.I thing, she bought my lie but still that must put some strain on trust. The last thing I want is to have Rose questioning everything about me, the lies will unravel pretty quickly if that happens.

At the same time Rose hasn't been an angel when it comes to telling the truth either. Being forward will only have her leave or killing me. I have to go even more undercover, I already planned what I'm going to do – follow her schedule, spy at her in the Manor that we believe the Royals are located and follow and plant a bug on her. I arrange to give her a necklace, small one with a heart shaped jewel at the end and in that tiny recorder that is hooked up to a wireless satellite in my apartment. Invasion of privacy – Hell yes, but necessary.

I put my arm around her and she cradled into me, fitting perfectly. For that moment I ignored the fact that she was the main suspect, ignored that I was spying, ignored that I was falling for her – it, even for a second, was normal.

"Hi Dimika!" I heard a voice say from behind me, by the reflection of Adrian's shades and the smirk on his face I knew instantly that Tasha was behind me. "Hi everyone else." She said and waved. I love Tasha, but I'd really hoped she wasn't gonna come. Tasha sat next to me, which sandwiched me in-between Rose and Tasha. Tasha luckily made no other contact – for now.

Rose tensed up beside me, obviously not liking Tasha much. She didn't mention anything earlier but she was…um, busy at the time. Tasha smiled brightly at everyone, except Rose who she just ignored.

"I brought ham!" Tasha said cheerily.

"Adrian already brought ham." Rose said coldly. "You can just throw yours to the birds." Tasha gave her a quick glare.

"Mine's is sliced, unlike this –" Tasha said picking up Adrian's ham and balanced it on her palm even though it was ten times her size. "This is just so – oops, sorry!" Tasha's balancing act failed as the ham slide out of her palm, barely missing me and flopping onto Rose's lap, soaking her legs with it's juice. I'll be lying to say that didn't turn me on to some extent. Some of it got on Rose's white dress leaving dark spots on her dress.

"You did that on purpose!" Rose said quickly standing up, making the ham fall to the grass. After looking at the damage she quickly turned her fury on Tasha. Her hair fell down her back, blowing in the soft breeze making her look more like an avenging angel, ready to strike Tasha. If Tasha was scared, she didn't show it. It takes a lot more than a few glares from a criminal for her to get spooked.

"I swear on Natalie Dashkov's grave that I did not do that on purpose." Tasha said while gracefully getting up to match Rose's height, Tasha was a few inches taller. Wait – what did she just say?

"Natalie Dashkov? What the hell does she have to do with this?" Asked Rose, more enraged and I could hear the underlining of fright in her voice.

"Just sayin'." Said Tasha causally. "I thought it might hit a nerve considering that you knew her." Tasha said and the look in her eyes told me that she was on a roll and I couldn't stop her without physical force.

"I didn't know her." Rose said, the fury settling down and the fear creeping in her voice. "How would you have known who I know – are you following me, can't get enough of stalking Dimitri you have to do it to his girlfriend as well?" Following me, I look at Christian who stopped kissing his girlfriend and looked at his sister and me in confusion. Obviously he didn't know about Tasha's 'stalking'.

"Think I didn't see you today, rounding corner and looking through his windows from across the street. If so I'm pretty sure you saw all the naughty things he done to me." Rose said and causally pushed her hair aside, showing all the love bites I've given to her. Tasha looked taken back with some tears welling in her eyes, yet being the strong women she is pushed them down and glared at Rose – again.

"Don't change the subject!" Tasha yelled. "I do know that Natalie's memorial was burnt to ashes this morning, right around the time you left Dimitri's apartment." Tasha said mater-of-factly.

Rose crossed her arms, taking a strong stance while still looking irresistible. "Are you accusing me of something?"

"No, she isn't." A new voice said. It took a moment for me to notice that the park was cleared, the few lingering citizens were gone and it looked like a quiet wasteland. Behind Rose was a new figure, one that I've seen before – with Lissa.

The girl that was almost like a shadow in the photos of her and her father, the girl that people barely knew yet knew everything of. The girl who I was lucky to know even her name – Sydney Sage.

"Natasha was just informing you, Rosemarie." Sydney said in a calm yet cold voice. "Nothing more, am I correct Natasha?" Sydney turned to Tasha who was frozen on spot by the notorious figure in the shape of a teenage girl. Tasha didn't nod or shake her head, simply stared.

"I don't mean to interrupt." Sydney said that after a few moments. "Yet I have to take Rosemarie away for a while, some…girl stuff to discuss." She said and looped her arm around Rose and walked away.

**A/N – Sorry for not updating in forever! I lost my inspiration…**


	18. Chapter 18

**Rose's P.O.V**

I just received the worse news in my life. The news that will unravel my lies, while choking me to death with my deceit. I felt my hands getting sweaty even though the air was cool and window in the mid-fall. I've never had an asthma attack, but I've been choked a few times so I can imagine that it isn't that much different. It feels like air is just reachable, it at the base of your nose yet the rest of your body isn't accepting so valuable. That's what I felt, my throat closed up and air just wasn't coming.

"Breath, Rose." Sydney said her voice eerily calm and leveled. "It's not the end of the world."

"You're world!" I yelled and walked a few feet away, and back, pacing over the sidewalk. "Your world, Sydney. For you it's not over, you're not in battle! I am." I told her as I blinked back the tears. I didn't want to seem weak in front of Sydney, the Ice Queen.

"Rose you need to calm yourself." Sydney said, steadying her brown eyes that looked similar to gold at the moment. "The mission isn't over; this is simply some information that I thought you should know."

Sydney surprisingly calmed me with her words. "Really, you're not just trying to make me feel better?" Sydney then did something that surprised me – she smiled. Or at least someone what smiled.

"I'm serious; I'm not one for sugar-coating." Sydney said truthfully. I nodded.

"So where does this leave us?" I asked, uncertain of the answer.

"The question isn't where it leaves us; it's where it leaves you, my dear friend." Sydney said I looked at her for her to continue to go on. She looked thoughtful for a moment before continuing.

"You should talk to your father, if he doesn't contact you first. If he believes a mole is in his faultless system than he'll want only the best to sniff him out as fast as possible." Sydney explained. Sydney pretty much told me that she was done with me; however that's not truly the case. This proved Sydney Sage had a heart, even though we 'cut' ties she still looked out.

Her alchemist genius friends apparently were keeping tabs on all things 'royal'. While hacking into my father's email they discovered an email by an anonymous source called 'Bloodline' as the sender, the message was…

'_Dear Mr. Mazur, I'm sorry to inform you that one of your little subjects is deceiving you. Working with two yet to be known sources. I'll love to tell you who, yet I worry that cold beating heart of yours might break…_

_J' _

Sydney sent the message to me, on my cell. After I read it, she managed to delete it from my phone from hers. How? I chose not to ask.

"Do you know how my father responded?" I asked, getting out of the scared little girl stage to the business stage, I worked so hard for this. Determination covered my fears; yes they were still there, underneath the surface of my skin and in the depths of my mind. "Does he believe it?"

Sydney face showed nothing. "The virus we implanted in his personal computer shows the email hasn't been opened. Unfortunately the virus we implanted cannot actually work his computer, accept checking things such as history and emails. We cannot implant another, risk of him taking notice. His computer is heavily protected, we were lucky we could get this one in. That means we can't delete the email."

I cursed under my breath. Deleting it would solve this problem. I would suggest sending a missile to his headquarters to destroy the computer, yet that seemed a little over kill. Plus, all because they checked Abe's email, doesn't mean they were doing it for me, maybe just keeping tabs on their greatest enemy. She was merely doing her daily good deed.

"Is that all?" I asked, my voice sounding stronger than I felt.

"That is all." Sydney said and waved over her guards who stood near the trees of the park like bulky statues. The jolted into movement, surprising me because a small part of me thought they were forever entrapped in that stand. The small clearing in the forest was void of any animals, when I arrived even in my car I could hear the birds chirping, here it was quiet.

I though Sydney would ask about the Guardians after we talked about the main problem. Sydney only gave me a small smile before going down a clear path to where I assume civilization is, no way was she going through the public eye of the park. I made my way back, strictly by memory I've never even been in this park, much less knew how to navigate my way through the forest.

When I made it back to the picnic everyone was tense, Lissa was worried, she hid it poorly. She was practically shaking with worry, and kept shooting glances at the forest were Sydney and me entered. When she caught sight of me her large emerald eyes widened and she nearly ran towards me, yet thought better of it at the last moment. I sat in my old seat, glared a Tasha and pretended the last ten to fifteen minutes of my life didn't happen.

"Who was that?" Christian asked me, looking merely curious.

"An old friend of mine, we had to catch up. Sorry it interrupted on our date." I said the last part at Dimitri. He shrugged.

"No worries, Rose." He said. "Catching up with old friends are important." I smiled at his understanding and gave me a quick peck on the lips. It wasn't for show, mostly just to portray how much I appreciate him. I heard Tasha scoff beside him. The rest of the evening was uneventful. Right before we left, I suggested me and Dimitri head to his apartment. Loud enough that Tasha heard, I loved watching her squirm.

We left, Lissa sending me a look that said 'explain later, or else!' We took Dimitri's car and we stayed on safe topics, well I did anyways. I didn't want to bring up Tasha, yet anyways. If this chick was stalking my boyfriend, I wanted to know why. I had my fair share with stalkers; it usually ended up with them with some broken bones. When we arrived at his apartment, he came from behind me, holding my tightly against him.

"You seem tense, Rose." He whispered into my neck as he planted a kiss there. "Is it because of Tasha?" He asked. He knew me so well, at the same time thought, it was kinda obvious.

"Yes, I hate the fact that she has this fascination with you." I told him, looking out his windows that looked out at the city. Today I caught sight of Tasha across the street on top of the building – looking straight at us. Creep. I got out of Dimitri's embrace and closed the windows, suddenly becoming paranoid with Tasha's antics.

"Why does she have a fascination with you?" I asked, besides the fact that Dimitri was incredibly sexy, had a career, took care of himself and others, he's every girl's dream man. Dimitri looked unbelievably uncomfortable. He nibbled on his bottom lip and rubbed the back of his neck, a habit he had whenever he wasn't comfortable. He flopped on the couch and sighed and looked over at me

"Come here, Rose." He said. I walked over to him, sitting on his lap. "What happened with me and Tasha is ancient history." He said carefully, picking his words. My breath caught when I found that he and that blue eyed bitch had a 'history'.

"It's apparently not history to her." I grumbled. "She's pretty much stalking you; she's like your shadow. Not to mention the fact that she was being extremely rude to your girlfriend!" I said, it sounded as if Dimitri was making excuses for her.

"She's got over it; it's just that she's a bit protective." Dimitri said, running his fingers through my hair, a failed attempt to calm me.

"Protective of what?" I asked. "It's not like you can't handle yourself and it's not like I'm dangerous."

Dimitri gave me a peculiar look.

"Try telling Tasha that, she's very stubborn." I sighed, the last thing I needed was competition for Dimitri, especially when that 'competition' is some crazy cop lady. I rested my head on Dimitri's shoulder, trying to calm myself.

I really shouldn't be so upset; I'm with Dimitri now, not Tasha.

"I have a present for you, Roza." Dimitri said after a few moments. I perked up at this; I wasn't used to getting gifts just because. I sat up and smiled widely smiled at him, he took something out of his pocket. First my heart sped up, the thought of him giving me a ring – I knew I had strong feelings for him, yet I was far from the alter. The rational part kicked in seconds later, Dimitri couldn't possible want marriage. Not now at least.

He places it in my hand, the box more rectangular than square. Maybe a necklace.I gaze at the box a little more, the black velvet covering feelings smooth under my fingertips. I slowly open the box, to reveal the most beautiful piece of jewelry I've ever seen.

The necklace had a small silver chain, looking so delicate in the plush insides. The base of the necklace is what really took my breath away. A small green jewel, a emerald shaped into a heart. Surrounding it was tiny diamonds. It was fairly small, but I could still tell it cost a fortune.

"It's beautiful." I breathed; Dimitri looked pleased that I liked his gift. I didn't feel awkward taking such an expensive gift from him.

"Let me put it on." Dimitri said, he took the necklace and I lifted my hair for him to wrap it around my neck. The silver was cold against my skin, as if Dimitri could sense it; he kissed me on my neck, trailing up till he got to my lips. I turned around, so I was fully straddling him.

The necklace between our bodies.

**A/N – By my history, this is actually a fast update. This is a filler and I want to get to the action in the next chap. Remember to Review. **


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer – I own nothing. **

**Rose's P.O.V**

Random fact – Camille's a bitch.

Another Random fact – If she didn't get out of my face in five seconds, I'll kick her ass.

"So where did you get the necklace?" Camille asked again, looking at the beautiful necklace wrapped around my neck. It fell into place, in the hallow of my throat and sadly was on display for everyone to see. I couldn't understand why everything the Royals saw something new or shiny, they jump at it. They could buy entire jewelry stores if they wished, however this bi- I mean Royal was zoned in on mine.

Everyone wanted what they couldn't have…

"I bought it Camille; I know that blond hair might be tickling your brain but please understand this." I said. Lissa huffed from behind me, obvious offended by the blond bash.

Camille smacked her lips before turning away, her follower – Carly following her. Was it just me or is Camille being a bigger pain in the ass than normal?

I looked around the room, the meeting room which was just adjourned seconds ago. It was twelve midnight, where other – normal people – are getting sleep; I'm wide awake at some dumb ass Royal meeting. Midnight was when everyone was up and running here at this little establishment. Prostitutes stuffed their bra's with condoms, druggies got their noses ready for whatever substance was about the pass through and the criminals loaded their guns and sharpened their knifes.

I don't know what category I'll fall under, but all I'm loading is my bed so I can pass out in it.

Andre and Aaron were in front of the table, still talking over business even though people were leaving, they were only talking to a few select people who will be picking with the shipping, which was what the meeting was about, a shipping of drugs.

Shipping's of drugs were dangerous, best case scenario, everything goes smoothly, only you have to worry about was the addicts begging for free samples, sometimes they'll get a little touchy which usually ends up with one having a bullet lodged in it's skull.

I wasn't going, luckily, so I didn't think I had to be here. With that in mind it only made my mood plummet…

I started walking out the door, but apparently fate couldn't just be nice to me for even a second, because some fat ass came running down the aisle and knocked me a few inches back, but not before snatching the necklace off my neck. I barely heard the delicate chain pop as it broke and whoever it was went running in the other direction.

I was only in shock for a moment before I was in action.

The Royals always stole from each other, whereas drugs, women, jewels, pride – nothing was off limits, no boundaries were given. So something like this wasn't really 'uncommon'. The sunny side though was that it was one giant mansion, it wouldn't be hard to find this ass. As I was running I ran into Abby, an almost nice girl who happen to attract trouble like a light to an insect. She always had some bruises from some scuffle she got in – and loss.

Tonight she was sporting a throbbing black eye.

"Hey, Abby." I said, getting her attention. "You see a man running down here, he has my necklace it's –"

"Don't worry Rose, I know how it looks. Camille was telling me how much she wanted it; I do admit it's quite the heart stopper." Abby said. "Jesse was running with it a second ago, he was near the west wing so maybe you'll find him there."

I quickly thanked her and gave her instructions on how to reduce the swelling in her eye before dashing off. As Abby's words sink into me, I think I know why Jesse took it. One – he's an ass. Two – He's a screw for Camille, and if she was telling Abby how much she wanted it then she probably sent him to do her dirty work. That evil blond genius.

The west wing wasn't far from the center of the mansion, where the meeting was held so I didn't have to travel far and I spotted Jesse leaning against the wall ever so causally, with a cigarette dangling out of his thin chapped lips.

Without him seeing me I slammed against him, grabbing his jacket, pulling him near me to only slam his small frame into the wall again.

"Where is it, Jesse?" I asked through gritted teeth. The necklace meant too much to me, Dimitri gave it to me out of love, or whatever he feels towards me. Something normal, that's all I needed – normalcy.

"Up my ass and 'round the corner." He said, laughing at his own lame joke. I rolled my eyes and pushed him towards the floor where he landed on the marble with a thump. One can only talk to that idiot for so long. I walked back to the center of the mansion and up to the North wing which holds most rooms, and I know where Camille's room is.

Lissa managed to catch up to me after I ditched her in the meeting room. She was on the steps leading to the room, looking around either for me or Aaron.

"Hey Rose, I was about to go to Christian's but I wanted to make sure you're okay." How sweet, always looking out for me. I gave her a small smile.

"I'm fine, just need to see Camille so I can beat her ass to a pulp for sending Jesse – of all people – to steal the necklace Dimitri gave me." I said. "You should get out of here, Aaron said before the meeting started that and I quote 'Wanted you around his gamer'."

"I know," She said shuttering slightly. "So that's what I'm gonna drive to Christian's tonight, don't worry, he's a night owl and I texted him so he's up. I wanna get there before Aaron finds me but I had to make sure you're okay."

"Lissa, I'm fine." I said, it was odd; usually I'm the one protecting her not the other way around. "But let me take you to your car, but I have to get the necklace back first, can you wait a few minutes?" She nods and we both walk to Camille's door. Stupid girl, it was unlocked so I just waltzed in.

Camille's room looked much more like a suite instead of a room; the walls were a light brown with two large queen sized beds with canopies draped over them. It was smaller than my room but more cramped with the beds, a chess set, and a mini entertainment center in the corner. Camille was talking to Carly on one of the bed with necklace dangling in her hands.

Carly's eyes widened when she saw me and fear was dominate in her eyes.

"Give me my necklace, Camille!" I yelled and crossed the few steps into Camille's room, she didn't really put a fight to keep it yet I could tell she wanted it, or she just stole it to piss me off. I looked down to see that the clasp was broken from Jesse yanking it away from me. Angered, yet I controlled myself. I needed to get Lissa out of her before Aaron saw her and fighting Camille would just delay that. I slammed her door shut before walking out, Lissa on my tail.

We made it to her car without any incidences and I saw her drive off in the night, off to her lover.

The next morning, I was surprised when Dimitri invited me to his job. He was still on his 'super secret mission' and I didn't want to intrude, yet I couldn't pass down the opportunity to see him, plus that bitch Tasha couldn't get her claws around him when I was near.

I parked the car in the lot, after checking in with my I.D at the front gates, something I avoided last time I 'dropped by'. Walking up the front doors I saw a face I'd never though I'd see here of all places.

Camille Conta was walking out the door, a massive smug smirk on her face as she tossed her hair back and continued to walk on the sidewalk, not noticing my presence till I was up in her face.

Her eyes widened when she saw me.

"Going somewhere, Camille?" I asked and gestured to the building. "I think it's time we had a little chat."

**Dimitri's P.O.V**

Yesterday was torture. When I was a little child, I sometimes listened to my sister's girl talks, out of boredom or curiosity I can't remember. It was almost scarring to hear their talks of their cycles, boys, make-up, pop stars, and whatever else took control of their teenage minds.

This time was different, because it wasn't my sisters – it was my girlfriend. I didn't have my ear to her bedroom door; more like had an ear on her necklace. Still, I had to hear everything she discussed with her friend. I'm a little disturbed but I'll be fine.

Nothing coffee can't fix.

Adrian was busy looking for another assistant, not even dealing with the old one. He pretty much just shook his head and pointed to the door – he got the gist. On the up side though I learned a few things, such as a drug deal that's happening tomorrow night.

Telling that valuable information to my superiors got me a pat on the back and a 'job well done'.

"Busy day?" Christian asked. "Or are you still reeling about the audio feed yesterday?" I gave him 'are you kidding look'.

"You're acting like you're ten and just found out that babies come from _down there _not birds." Christian said, I'll think he would be the same but he had a big goofy smile on his face, like the world was in perfect harmony.

"I'm ten and you're still calling it _down there_?" I asked. He didn't register the jab, only kept smiling, and smiling. For a moment I thought he was high.

"Okay, Christian. What happened that you have the damn smile on your face?" I asked, giving his shoulder a light shove getting his attention.

"Oh, uhm, what smile?" He asked, still smiling.

"_That _smile." I said this only caused the smile to get bigger.

"Fine, I'll tell you, but you can't tell Adrian under any circumstances, got it?" Christian asked, I nodded, just wanting him to get on with it. "I had sex with Lissa."

_Of course. _

Nothing can make a man grin that big than sex with his woman.

"When?" I asked. He smiled again and looked down at his own coffee that has gone cold.

"Last night, about two hours after I left your place." He said. "She texted, saying she wanted to come over. From what I heard, I wasn't gonna let Aaron have her and if she wasn't in my arms last night. She would have been in his."

"He's her boyfriend, she's gonna have to sleep with him sometime…" I said sadly, but it was the truth and I wasn't gonna sugar coat it for Christian. From what we heard on the tapes, it sounded more like Lissa was getting forced into the act with this Aaron fellow. Probably to get away she made an escape to Christian.

Christian didn't say anything after that, the smile still on his face but lesser so.

Speaking of girlfriends, I better call mine. I pulled out my phone and dialed Rose's number, after two rings she picked up her voice sounding groggy with sleep.

"Did I wake you?" I asked. I heard ruffling in the background before she spoke.

"No, no I was getting up anyways." She said and yawned. I smiled, I wonder what it'll be like to see her wake, if she sounded so cute over the phone I can't imagine what she sounded like in person, how she looked, her hair disheveled and guard completely down.

"I was wondering if you had any plans for today, maybe we can have lunch or you can just hang out here this afternoon." I asked, twirling a pencil in my fingers.

"That sounds great," She said sounding much more alert and awake. "I'll be there in an hour, sound good?" She asked.

"Sounds great, see you soon." We hung up after that and I looked over to the clock to see it was only ten something, I didn't have much work to do. With my case I mainly worked at home, here I was just submitting things and checking up.

Seconds later Adrian stormed in, his face looking serious yet excited.

"Remember the tapes from yesterday?" Adrian asked.

"How could we forget?" Christian said leaning against my desk. "I learned more about girls those three hours than I have in all my years stuffed in the lockers of the girl's locker rooms in High school."

"Perv." Adrian said and got back on the point. "Well, remember Camille Conta?" I nodded, when we were listening in, after the meeting someone stole Rose's necklace, the one I gave her. Didn't catch a name of the thief but Camille Conta told him to steal, simply to anger Rose.

What Camille didn't know what that the necklace was wired, and I heard her little plot.

"_Killing, Rose won't work." _One girl said, her name Carly, also a royal. _"I thought about it. Abe, the King of making things looks like 'accidents' won't believe it. We have to get rid of her some other way." _

"_I've been thinking of that to, your right Carly. I was thinking of just turning her in." _Camille said, who the mastermind of the two was. _"There were a lot of people there, it'll be hard to see one of us turning her in. But a regular citizen – genius!" _

"_When do we do this?" _

"_As soon as possible, maybe even –" _

That's when Rose came in, demanding her necklace. Turning Rose in would be a boost in the case, since no one else was coming forward. Sadly though Camille's allegation would be tainted – it was already evidence that Camille wanted Rose dead and we gave our superiors the tape. We can't pin-point this to Natalie Dashkov's death, none of it except a drug deal and a grudge. Camille didn't mention why she wanted Rose dead, she just did.

"Is Camille here?" I asked Adrian, if she was I wanted to see her first hand, put a face to a voice.

"Yup and she's saying she has hard evidence against Rosemarie because she was there." Adrian said. I got up and followed him out, Christian on our heels.

"There in the meeting room, several people are there including Hans and Tasha." Adrian explained, when we walked in the room already had awkward-cold feeling in it. Like everything was tense yet these people didn't know each other so it was also awkward.

"This is Dimitri Belikov, Christian Carter and I'm Adrian Rinaldi." Adrian politely introduced himself.

"Camille Dean," Camille said. Camille was a young attractive lady, with pale skin, small figure with long blond hair and blue eyes. She looked sweet and innocent but everyone in this room knew she was everything but. "If you don't mind I'll like some confidentiality to this meeting and myself."

"Of course, Miss Dean." Adrian said as we all took our seats.

"Rosemarie Mazur is a dangerous woman, if she knew…I'd have a fate worse than my dear friend." She said and even managed a few tears which she quickly dabbled with a tissue she had on hand.

"We understand." Christian said, Hans started the recording.

"We'll like for you to start with how you know Rosemarie." Hans said.

Camille gathered herself for a moment for answering. "I knew Rosemarie when she we were little, she and I weren't as close but I'd seen her occasionally, from the few encounters I knew she was trouble."

"How did you get in contact with Rosemarie, if you weren't part of the Royals, as you saw your not?" Hans asked.

"My father, may he rest in peace, was in some trouble financially and you know the saying, desperate situations call for desperate measures." She said. "That's how I was in contact with Rosemarie."

"How'd you stay in contact, was your father still working for them?"

"No, my father passed when I was twelve, by then our crisis was solved but not without a price. The Royals still had him on a leash, the pressure became to much and he took his life, Rose was in charge of keeping me around due to the debts my father still owed them."

I couldn't detect which parts of this story were true or false, I knew for a fact she didn't come in contacts with the royals this way – she was a royal. But her father might be another story.

"Tell us about the incident with Natalie Dashkov." Hans asked. Natalie's face became grave, whether acting it, or being truthful.

"Natalie and I were closer than Rose will ever understand." Camille said. "She has no real emotion, so she doesn't know what love, or even friendship is." I wanted to roll my eyes at that one, Rose showed how much she protected Lissa from simply being around her. Rose knew emotion.

"The party was nice, well it started nice anyways." Camille said and dabbed away a few more tears, while still managing to keep her make-up in check. "I did notice how Rosemarie acted like a total bitch the whole time though, she was drunk to so she was extra wild."

"Rosemarie was jealous of Natalie. Rosemarie, being the little whore she is went through boys like tissues. Natalie was dating a former toy of Rosemarie's. Even though Rosemarie discarded him, she still had some possession with him." I didn't even look at Tasha to know she was probably nodding her head to this.

"When Rosemarie asked to talk to Natalie on the cliff, I knew something was up, but I had a few drinks myself and I could only manage to stumble near them I could barely make out what they said, which of course was about that boy." Camille said, waterworks were coming down now and she didn't bother to wipe them away. "Natalie was brave, and stood up for herself and – and – and…" She couldn't continue because sobs over took her. "That bitch pushed her, killed my best friend!"

"She told us to be quiet, or the same or worse would happen to us." More sobs, which made her pause. "I was so scared, looking down at Natalie, poor brave Natalie – dead because of jealousy." She wiped the rest of her tears and look at us. "What happens now?"

"Justice happens, Miss Dean, this helped us greatly, you may go now." Tasha said gently guiding 'Miss Dean' towards the door. Once the door closed everyone let the breath they were holding.

"What really happens now?" Christian asked us.

"Nothing, this did nothing but waste our time." I said. "We can't use 'Miss Dean's' testimony, it's worthless."

"No, on the contrary, it's priceless." Tasha said and looked at Hans. "This can help us right, Hans?"

"Yes, even though we know Camille's wishes Rose's demise this could very well be the truth. More investigation will be needed." Hans said getting up and straighten his suit. "I see a trial in the future, and better yet I see Miss. Mazur behind bars."

**A/N – Liked Camille playing dirty? I planned to have this chapter up days ago yet I had to re-do it, the original version was the boys listening in, but the chap sucked so I trashed it. I'm glad I can turn this in before the ten day marked passed, I want to update all stories before ten days passed since the last update. **

**Anyways, Review! **


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N – another filler, hate em? I do but you can't live without them. Fillers remind me of boys… **

**The next ten chaps, or so will be fast and downhill, meaning that this story is coming to a stop but not without a few punches (stabs, shots included) that's the plan anyways, all answers will be revealed – most anyways. **

**I won't be making my deadline for Over the Horizon, which is due tomorrow and I have a family outing and I'll be to busy to write, especially since I didn't even begin the next chap. Anyways, enjoy the chapter and review. **

**Rose's P.O.V**

I'd rarely use the power.

I'd rarely use the control.

I'd rarely use the fear.

But, it's in my blood. My father, that's all he used. His whole world is black with evil, with the desire to control, to gain power and infuse fear into our hearts. That's what he taught me, what I fight to control over each and every day. My temper doesn't help; neither does the idiots around me.

Like Camille…

Camille Conta, the beauty queen big mouth. Or at least I assume I'm not entirely sure if Camille actually said anything, but why would she be in the F.B.I headquarters – and who the hell would let her in? She just had the smug smile, like she got everything figured out, and from the F.B.I office, seriously? God, I know that woman hates my guts, for 'killing' Natalie, but I would have never assumed…

_As you'll be closest to your enemies, your enemies are close to you. _

My father once told me that. My main objective was Andre and Aaron, Camille; she's too blond to think straight. (I can imagine Lissa shaking her head at that now.) Camille was one of those royals, who simply enjoy the perks the family gives them, the money, men and sometimes fame and put a bullet in whoever dared to cross them. Like a real royal might do.

I'd never thought she'd rat me out, that's something no royal would ever do. No matter how pissed off you were that particular moment, since ratting on one royal, kinda puts you in a bind as well. That the only boundary the royals never crossed. Camille Conta may have just crossed it. I'm not totally positive, that's why I believe I acted too rashly. Well, more than 'rashly' that'll be a mild way of putting it. If I had a better word I'll use it, sadly I didn't pay much attention in school.

I rub my hands together, to suppress the shiver that ran through my body. When my hands touched I felt the wetness on my palms, I didn't need to open them to see what it was. I could smell the strong scent, along with garbage that's in the ally, and whatever was on the crow bar which can range from someone's shit, to other people's blood. I didn't bother to check, the anger took over and I just lost it.

I'm surprised this is the first time something like this has happened. Maybe it's the stress, the pressure or it could be just me, very possible. I dare to look at my blood on my hands, my already rough hands, from training, are now covered in Camille's. The sickening thought passed my mind – will this be a good moisturizer? I shake my head and begin to wipe it on my jacket, yet I can't, I'm seeing Dimitri soon.

Am I still going to that?

If Camille told them anything, which I highly believe, then I should be on the run. I nervously bit my lip and anxiously look at the large headquarters, in the middle of New-York, only a block away. Dimitri's in that building, he could either be waiting for my arrival, or readying a search team. He might send his team to that fake apartment, I haven't even unpacked, actually I didn't have anything there.

It may be wise to move in, more privacy, and lots of time to think. At the same time I'm sure Andre has that place wired. I slump my shoulders and brush the blood on the rough rick walls in the ally. My hands scrap a little, pushing to hard on the hard surface. I wasn't sure what I was trying to do, remove the blood or my own skin. After I deemed myself fit I looked at the bloody crow bar. It was rusted, only and seemed to flake at the touch. Its top was covered with blood, along with other old stains. I found it in the trash can of this apartment building near by.

Camille only staggered out a few words before I stuck. Her words were only apologies, I wasn't listening. I was done with her. Does she know what she could have fucked up with damn lips? Maybe so, maybe Natalie could have told her. The dark monster in the back of my head roared again. It was always there, lurking.

I looked at her with dangerous eyes, gave her a cruel smirk before hitting her over the head. Seven times. I didn't – no, couldn't stop till she wasn't moving. Seconds later that little thing called reality kicked in. My mind raced a billion miles per second, the thoughts 'I killed her' repeated over and over again in my head. It was like a déjà vu.

"_I'm gonna tell everyone." She said tauntingly, unaware of the bubbling anger inside me. "That father of yours will be in the front row seat when we watch you burn, you know what happens to traitors like you, don't cha Rosie?" _

Her words echoed in my head, over and over again. If anyone can get under my skin its Natalie Dashkov, when she went to hell she would need a successor. Camille Conta, who in my opinion might have been worse, Natalie was all talk – I assume, and Camille she's an action girl. I sighed and looked behind me, at the slump body next to the pile of trash bags and dead rats. Camille's body was sprawled out on top and parts of her, like her arms were under the trash, my poor attempt to conceal her.

Even if the police finds out, I have people who could cover it up. I presume they'll take care of the issue. Even if it's one of their own…

I look longingly at the building, this was a harsh reminder. I can't get to close to Dimitri; it'll only lead to heartbreak.

I walk out the ally, making my way back home.

They know. I know they know and we all know everything so someone should just get it out in the open. The awkward silence is maddening.

I'm in the operation room. It's a large dark room, television screens lined the walls, all one and most looked like surveillance, some were in the guardian building, the small cottage and the forest. Others were on random streets in New-York, I could see taxi's speeding by one screen and appearing on a different screen across the room. I recognized some locations, such as the coffee shop near the F.B.I building, another camera positioned on a tree and pointed at the Royal's mansion and three overlooking the Alchemist building.

The real one that caught my attention was a camera that was constantly moving it'll flicker between several locations – one at that ally. My heart skipped a beat when I saw the ally; I could tell it was the same since I saw the blood smears on the ground and the brick walls. Either someone is one an identical crime spree or I'm screwed.

I known something was up when Viktoria greeted us with a blank mask, not revealing anything. She'd only given me short, one-worded answers, while she gave Lissa regular conversation. I pushed the annoyance back but got the hint that Viktoria didn't want to talk to me. Lissa picked this up as well, mouthing to me 'what did you do?' when Viktoria wasn't looking. Sadly, Viktoria is _always_ looking. She leads Lissa to the practice room, quickly escorting me to a different room before I even knew what was happening.

"Get it over with, Viktoria." I said, crossing my arms over my chest, done with this little game. "I assume you know."

Viktoria only nods. Several other Guardians were in the room, most girls had their hair up, only in the Guardian quarters though. Outside they wear it down, not letting anyone know who they are, that could cause trouble.

"Why'd you do that to Camille Conta?" One guardian asked. Suddenly the room got tighter, smaller and this started seeming like an interrogation.

I wanted to tell them all to fuck off; to anyone else I wouldn't have hesitated. But I must remember these people are on my side. They weren't gonna judge me on the act itself; the most would be a small lecture on my recklessness. "She told the F.B.I on matters concerning me and Natalie Dashkov."

"You know this for a fact?" Another nameless guardian asked. This is where I falter, I don't know if this is for a fact. Saying no will make me seem reckless and stupid, to some degree I am. I wanted to present myself in the best light for these people. They were my last chance to bring the Royals to their knees.

"By your silence, I presume that's a no." Viktoria said, saying the first complete sentence to me since I got here.

"No." I confirm, trying to sound strong and unwavering but might have sounded arrogant and silly. "It was instinct, I assumed –"

"You can't assume!" One guardian, who I knew the name of Alberta, said. "In this business innocent people can get hurt."

I gave her the pleasure of finishing her sentence before shouting. "Camille Conta is no where innocent!" I yell at her, by the glare she throws me I lose all confidence and slump in my seat.

"We know," Viktoria said calmly. "You shouldn't have acted so recklessly, you should have gathered more information before doing anything. Control is one of the many things you'll need to know as a guardian."

"Your brother would have taught her that well." One of the lady Guardians commented. Viktoria nodded, sadly.

"Well, as a Royal, things are done quickly. Spring into action, then get information."

"Typical royal thinking, shameful that is." Viktoria said. I shrug.

I don't respond, and for a moment everyone is quiet.

"What happens now?" I ask breaking the silence, in the room I couldn't help but feel like a little kid around adults, telling me what to do.

"I'll talk to someone at the F.B.I headquarters; ask what Camille Conta was doing there." Viktoria said I attempted to raise an eyebrow. "I know someone," She explained seeing my confused look.

"And you Rosemarie and go and silence Camille Conta, find out what she knows if she knows more than you think, or even less." Alberta said. "If she went to the headquarters, I believe that she might not have anything to know of your treachery."

"One problem, Camille's dead." I said blankly, trying to keep emotions out. "She won't be saying anything for quite some time."

Viktoria gave me a funny look, a small smile on her face. "You may be a lot of things Rose, but a murderer isn't one. Camille Conta was simply knocked out, you didn't kill her."

And for a second, I let myself feel relieve.


	21. Chapter 21

**Rose's P.O.V**

"Mazur was skeptical." Sydney said through the phone. "He didn't and still doesn't believe the email, I'll say you're in clear waters yet anything can change at a moment's notice." I could imagine Sydney being way to calm about this, locked in her office overlooking New-York city while picking over another plate. The little times I've seen the ice queen I could already pick out little traits, such as saying life or death matters as if she was talking about Sunday brunch or the weather. She rarely ate, the chefs brought big plates, her food-tasters eating a bit before Sydney consumed the meal - or that's the theory. At most she'll take seven small bites and push the plate over.

"I'm aware." I respond while double coating my big toe in a beautiful shade of light pink. I try not to sound as if I wasn't preoccupied, especially with something as doing my toes. I wanted to present myself as hundred percent committed but I can't commit if my toes are bland. I'll never wear flip-flops, even if it's fall. "What's the next course of action?" I asked her, moving on to my other toe.

"I asked the Guardians to give you and the blond one a course in Computer hacking. You must excel in this by the end of the year. Poison making and escaping will also be added. Think of it as the college you never went to." Yah, because I always wanted four more years of school. "After that you and the blond one will be on your own. You must go to Turkey, and do what your meant to Rose, destroy the Royals must be done inside the operation, am I clear?"

"Yes, ma'am." I said, the words were almost awkward, considering I'm calling Sydney ma'am when she was younger than me.

"Very well, don't disappoint me Rosemarie. I'm already feeling dissatisfied with you choosing pink for your nails. Personally I think you'll look better with a dark shade of red." My eyes widened and I slightly jump, causing the small glass bottle filled with pink polish spill over my white bed spread. Just as I open my mouth I hear the line go dead. Damn Sydney. I quickly pick up the polish, even if a lost cause, and look around my room. Trying to detect any cameras, small or big but I know no one's been in my room. I look out the windows, seeing nothing different. She could always be spying, seems like something Sydney would do. I close all the shades, plummeting my room into darkness.

I turn on the light which helps me see better. Just as I'm about to clean my bed, my phone dings with a text. "Better be Sydney apologizing." I mutter and pick up my phone.

_Another thing from J, sent one minute ago. _

'_Denial killed Julius Caesar, if only he saw the signs of betrayal he may have walked away unharmed. Mr. Mazur, you remind me much of the great ruler, only your slightly more ignorant.' _

_J. _

_If Mr. Mazur isn't alarmed, I'll have to concur. _

I slammed my phone shut and tossed it on the bed. This 'J' is getting on my last nerve. She's constantly dropping hints to my father. I assume she's indeed a_ she_. How do I deal with stuff like this? The moment I asked that question I knew the answer. The Guardians. If any organization is shiftier than the Alchemist, it'll have to be the Guardians. I've seen those damn cameras; it caught me almost killing Camille, who is currently in intensive care in the hospital, that information in on a need-to-know basis. If this J person was walking around and maybe even following me then the cameras might have caught her.

I pick up my phone again and dial.

**Dimitri's P.O.V**

"Viktoria?" I asked, completely stunned at her appearance in the middle of my office. One coffee break and I'm reuniting with my sister. Viktoria was sitting on my desk, swinging her legs back and forth while playing with a figurine on my desk. Her brown eyes dart to mine before putting it down and running to hug me.

Her arms tightened around my waist and she squeals happily, just like she did when she was a little girl. "Dimika! I missed you so much!" To shocked to say anything I simply return the hug, even with the products in my hands. "Oh, is that a banana nut muffin I smell?" She asked yanking the bag from my hand. She goes and sits at my desk in the office chair and spin around as she eats it.

"Yeah you can have it; it wasn't like I was planning on eating that." I said sarcastically. I closed my door and sit on the edge of my desk, sipping on my coffee, curious on how this visit was going to go. She giggles before giving me back my half-eaten muffin. 

"Have it, I'm not that hungry anyways." She said wiping her mouth. "God that made me thirsty." She takes my coffee before I could even blink and is swallows the contents on the foam cup in front of me.

"As much as I'm already enjoying this visit, what are you doing here?" I asked Viktoria. She looks up at me, putting the coffee down. She looks me in the eye, not beating around the bush.

"I wanna know what Camille Conta was doing here, morning yesterday." Viktoria said. "More specific, around ten, eleven." This caused this little visit to become more than a casual sibling reunion. This was serious, I bet even Guardian business.

"I'm not helping them." I told her. "I'm done Viktoria; I thought I made myself perfectly clear!" I yelled but kept my voice down enough so that co-worker next door would hear.

"How do you know it's for them?" She asked innocently. "I could just be really curious."

"I'm not some moron, Viktoria." I told her, my temper rising but I did everything to mask it. "I know what this is about, or at least who it is for. I'm not helping you with this, not now or ever." I drank what was left of my coffee before throwing it in the trash.

I looked over to Viktoria, who was currently glaring outside the window. Her arms crossed over her chest and a scowl on her face. I didn't want to tell her to leave, I wanted to spend more time with my little sister, but if we were talking about Guardian business, something I never wanted her to be part of, then I wanted nothing more of her to scatter.

"You threw your life's work away for her," Viktoria muttered. "I'm still in shock."

"Life's work?" I asked, amused and annoyed. "I'm only twenty-six, Viktoria. I can do something else to help society, like what I'm doing now." I said gesturing to my office. In many ways I hung up one cape or another. I don't see why Viktoria didn't understand that, if you weren't an underground society, she thought you weren't helping.

Viktoria scoffed. "You were doing much more there than here. There, you were in the front line, taking out those damn junkies and criminals. Here," She gave a humorless chuckle. "Here, you hide behind a damn computer." I narrowed my eyes at my sister as she walked around the desk till she was right in front of me.

"I used to worship you, Dimitri. Now, all I see is a coward."

Before I could reply Viktoria stormed out of my office. When the door opened I saw a shocked Tasha, clashing in with Viktoria. Viktoria recognized her, pushed her away having her fall to the floor before dashing towards the elevator. I walked out to help her, yet she was already getting up, brushing off her pencil skirt.

"Was that Viktoria?" Tasha asked, looking back at the steel elevator doors. "Wow, she's grown up hasn't she?" I nod as I take her hand and take her to my office.

"She's grown up, in all the wrong ways." I whispered and went back to my office chair. I looked over at Tasha. Tasha was confused as to why Viktoria disliked her. My other family was fond of Tasha, simply because she took me away from the Guardian life. Tasha knew nothing of this, Christian was vaguely aware and Adrian was clueless. It all started when I was a child. My father would sometimes sneak me away, dead at night to go to strange places.

As a child I knew no better, didn't know what it was or what to do. I just listened to my father. He didn't do much to my two older sisters. He didn't want his 'little princesses' in the business. When my mother was pregnant with my sister, everyone thought she was a boy, and my father was happy to have another guardian in the family. When she was born though was something different. My father was livid when the doctor said 'it's a girl'. He wanted another guardian, not a girl.

He still used her, all of his hopes and dreams that built up in my mother's pregnancy didn't go to waste. He fed his youngest daughters to the wolves. Apparently she's still being eaten. I shake my head, trying to rid my thoughts of Viktoria.

I log onto my computer, to only see it's already on. Confused I look at my documents, which is already open and I see my report on Camille's confession was open. Viktoria must have already saw this, if not loaded it into a hard drive or sent it to herself to see later. Why'd she ask me if she already knew?

That should have thrown up red flags, she gave up to easily. If she was adamant about getting that report she would have still been here screaming at me. Smart little girl. I thought as I closed the document. Tasha was sitting across from her, her ice blue eyes looking closely at my face.

If only she knew…

**Rose's P.O.V**

I was still self-conscious going to Dimitri's tonight. Around six' o'clock yesterday he asked why I didn't come for our little lunch date. I hated lying to him. In some ways I wanted to scream 'I was beating the shit out of some girl, that's why I blew you off'. Not sure how he'd take that, so I settled for a safe lie. He believes it, and told me to meet him tonight at his place.

I was making sure I could go, cleared my schedule which meant I had to cancel my guardian classes. Viktoria had a fit, but I could tell the girl was already pissed. After that…intense conversation I readied myself for the date. I wasn't sure what was going to happen, would be it be some candle lit dinner, movies, or just a heavy make-out session?

I tossed clothes around my closet till I found the perfect dress. It was black with long sleeves. The top half hugged my chest perfectly and a belt placed just below my chest and the skirt was loose and twirled around me when I spun. It came a little below my mid-thigh. Classy yet sexy. I slipped the dress on and put on some moderately high heels along with red lipstick. I fluffed my hair giving it a messy but sexy look. On my way out I almost forgot my necklace Dimitri gave me. I haven't wore it in a while since I didn't want a repeat of what happened the other day, still it was nice to look at. I took it, putting it on before leaving, locking my door of course.

Lissa knew where I was going, I wasn't leaving some place without her knowledge, and if I end up missing (for whatever reason) she'll know the first place to look.

Once I pulled up to Dimitri's comfortable condo I fixed my skirt, brushed off imaginary lint and straightened my hair even in if was already perfect. When Dimitri opened the door I was breathless. The god-like man was dressed in a simple white shirt, a few buttons undone revealing his handsome chest along with dress pants. My underwear instantly became moist that the thought of taking the extra away. Naughty thoughts for a virgin as myself.

"Dimitri." I said, my voice sounding slightly breathless. He smiled and pulled me in closing the door right behind him. He pushed me against the wood and his lips met mine, slowing building up lust with his soft kissed.

"Rose." He said. "Roza, you look beautiful tonight." I smiled when he called me Roza, the name sounded so exotic and beautiful, especially when mixing in with his accent.

"Same for you, handsome." I said and pecked his lips before getting out of his grasp, scared if I stay we'll end up naked by the door. "So what plans do you have, dinner, movie, sex?" I asked looking at him wiggling my eyebrows at the last one. He chuckles. Me and Dimitri's relationship was mostly lustful, some romance and little opening up, which wasn't exactly my mission but I'll take what I get.

He smiled and came up behind me, pressing me gently to his back and rubbing my waist and stomach while leaving butterfly kisses on my neck. "I was thinking of dinner, maybe a movie and if you really, really want…sex." He then releases me and chuckles to let me know he was kidding. Darn shame.

We head to the kitchen where two plates were laid out stacked with food. It looked like a gourmet meal, something at those fancy restaurants only in bigger portions. "I didn't know you could cook Comrade." I told him, my stomach growling at the look of the food, momentarily distracting me from my throbbing core.

"I'm a man of many hidden talents." He said, with double meaning. Dimitri and I ate in light talk, sexual comments and other things. Never getting too deep in anything unless you count embarrassing childhood stories. Trust me, Dimitri may look cool and collected but he sure was a clumsy little thing when he was a child. I carefully avoided questions about my childhood, nothing really embarrassing when I was a child, only scarring memories. When I couldn't avoid I turned something that was actually a tragic tale and spun it into something no so bad.

When we were done he took the dishes away, leaving me alone at the table. I causally sipped my wine wishing it was something stronger – like vodka. I sat in on the table before taking off my heels which were murdering my feet. I walked into the living room, admiring that he added more…personality to the bland place since the last time I was here. The white walls now had some art work hung on them, adding color. Maybe some paint will do good as well, I would suggest that to Dimitri but I didn't want to seem like that type of girlfriend.

I walked over to the large windows that overlooked New-York city, the city buzzed beneath me on the street below. Cars zoomed by while billboards lite up with advertisements. The stars were hidden with all the commotion going on below. I sighed, desiring a city less busy and more…nature like. Like Montana.

I closed the curtains, paranoid that maybe Tasha sent a spy. That's another thing I had to ask Dimitri about, not to forget the tattoo's on his neck. At times it seemed as if Dimitri's hiding more stuff than me. I'm positive it's nothing; Dimitri's my perfect man, where would I be if things happened to reverse? I moved onto his bedroom where he had a fluffy rug next to his large king sized bed.

His room was neat and tidy and a little bland. The bed was grey with black strips, simple. The two night stands beside the bed were dark wood with lamps on each. Two open windows were to the left, the wind blowing in causing the white curtains to flow in the wind. I could easily hear the street noise from below, from people talking to cars honking.

I steered away from the window and sat on his bed. The bed looked stiff with his bland décor, but was actually quite comfortable. I bounced a little and ran my fingers over the sheets and pillows. I lie down on the pillow and immediately smelt Dimitri's scent. I snuggled up the pillows and buried my body in the comfort.

"Comfortable?" I heard a voice ask; I quickly sit up and see Dimitri with an amused expression on his face. Dimitri glided over to the bed and sat beside me.

"Very much." I said and scooted closer to him that our arms brushed against each other. He looked at me through lustful eyes. I smiled seductively and leaned into his kiss him, which resulted in a very, very long kiss. Breathing not even affecting me as I grabbed onto his hair and he my dress as he pushed me down deeper in the bed. The fluffy covers surrounding us. His hair felt like silk through my fingers, it was so soft. My hands traveled down and it was almost as if I could feel their ink burning on to my fingers. I knew it was ridiculous, I couldn't actual feel a tattoo but it was like my brain was reminding me of them. I broke the kiss, breathing heavily.

"Where did you get those tattoos?" I asked him. He gave me a puzzled look and something else in his eyes, like panic. "The ones behind your neck, I've seen them once and I was curious." I said to sound merely like a noisy girlfriend. Of course in the middle of a hot make-out session isn't the place.

He was silent for a moment and then the thought that I just crossed a boundary and he was kicking me out. He regained composure seconds later. "Those are nothing, just something I got done in college." He said and his lips met mine before I could respond. I was lost in his lips and soon any thoughts of guardians and tattoo's escaped my mind.

His tongue slipped past my open lips and danced with my tongue, gracefully twirling with each other in a mix of romance and lust. I hooked my leg over Dimitri's back, pulling him closer to me and felt presser on my lower stomach. Apparently someone wanted to play.

Dimitri broke the kiss to only latch onto my neck, leaving wet hard kisses down a trail. I tangle my fingers through his hair again and arch my back, him slipping his arm below me and hold to me him. Dimitri's kissed just below my chin, sucking and biting, sure to leave a mark that I'm his. I moan as he travels lower till he gets to the neckline of my dress.

"This dress is beautiful, but it must come off." Dimitri whispered in my ear, his voice full of lust making his accent more obvious. His hand traveled to the hem of my dress, I thought he was gonna pull it off, only his hand slipped under. He grabbed onto my upper thigh and massaged it. I moaned and bent my legs and spread them, giving Dimitri better access. Dimitri's hand moved from my thigh to my panties, playing with the hem of the lacy fabric. I wonder if he could feel how wet I was.

His hand moved from the hem, down to my core and massaged me through the fabric. "Oh god," I moaned as his fingers dug deep in the fabric, caressing my folds.

"Feel good?" Dimitri asked and all I was capable of doing was nodding enthusiastically. He smiled smugly before pushing the annoying fabric away and slipping his long talented fingers inside me. The invasion was slightly painful, but Dimitri stretched me out by spreading his fingers, curling them and adding more. I spread my legs more; Dimitri crawled in the middle and pumped harder, adding more fingers and then his whole fist. I put my hand over Dimitri's pants, rubbing his erection through his pants.

"So…tight. Have you've done this before?" He asked breathlessly as he was pretty much punching my pussy. I shake my head and it dawns on me that this will be the first time I'd had sex, or at the very least went this far. Dimitri doesn't say anything to my confession, just continues his amazing torture. I manage to unzip his pants, letting them drop to his knees and seeing his beautiful erection come out, I took off his underwear as well. Just as I was about to treat Dimitri, his fingers hit a beautiful spot inside me.

The moans coming from my mouth didn't even sound nearly human, it was just so pleasurable. I could hear the wet sound of Dimitri's fist going in and out, smothered with my liquids. I arch my back and my fingers dig into the sheets of the bed as I come up and down from my high.

I feel Dimitri's hand slip out of me, coming into my view. "Taste." Dimitri said and I couldn't resist the temptation to taste myself, especially when severed on Dimitri's platter. I sit up and stick my tongue out and taste, my tongue sliding along his finger. My tongue swirls around his finger, tasting me as well as giving him a sneak preview of what'll happen later. I release his finger with a pop and look into his hooded eyes.

I sit up on my knees and give Dimitri a passionate kiss. "I'm new at this, so bear with me." I whispered before taking off his shirt. He was almost completely naked, save for the pants at his knees. I kissed down his perfectly sculptured chest till I got to the grand prize.

His large penis popped out at me, it was only the second time I'd ever seen a cock like his, or one at all. It was beautiful and strong and not to mention and very nice size, long and thick. I grabbed onto it with my hands and pumped it, automatically causing Dimitri to moan.

Never have I ever thought I'll be getting a blow job, and I wanted to do it right. I kept pumping till I was satisfied and licked down the shaft, not yet taking it in my mouth. He tasted salty and something else that only could be described as Dimitri. I hesitated slightly before taking his full cock in my mouth. I swallow and take as much of it in my mouth as possible, I gag and that's when I stop. I then suck around, tracing my teeth against him and using my tongue massaging his cock. He rocks his body against me, literally fucking my mouth. Soon enough I taste pre cum and take his cock out and let him spill into my mouth and having him watch.

Little spurts of white crème come out of him and falling to into my open mouth. I was happily surprised when he turned out to taste a little sweet. I smiled as I swallowed all he gave me; I wiped my mouth and got up again, this time pulling off my dress - feeling much more confident about this. It took only a few minutes for Dimitri to get hard again, which seeing me only in my underwear and bra.

I lay down as he climbs on top of me. "I still can't believe you're pure, something this…beautiful hasn't been with another man," He said as he kissed down my neck, his fingers unhooking my bra. He threw it somewhere in the room and licked down on my nipple, while taking off my panties, leaving me completely naked and into his view. For some reason I couldn't have felt more comfortable with him, I haven't been in someone's full view before and I'm glad my first time was with Dimitri.

"I'm yours now," I said as I grabbed his hair. "Now take me." I said and it only a second for his pants to come all the way off, just as he was readying to come inside me, he stopped.

"I'm guessing you're not on the pill, right?" He asked. I bit my lip and shake my head. He pulls back but I'm not having it.

"I'll get the morning after pills tomorrow, deal?" I asked. He nods and kisses me, all worries disappearing. I could feel him position himself again, and my heart races. Just as I was in the middle of wondering what it was like to be a non-virgin when he plunges himself into me. He didn't take it slow and draw it out. Pain shot through my body and it took everything in me not to scream out in pain. It hurt, so much. Even with Dimitri and I's foreplay it still hurt like a bitch.

I felt wetness on my face and it took me a few moments to know that I was crying. Dimitri lightly kissed my lips. "Want me to stop?" He asked. I shook my head, only thing worse than Dimitri continuing would be him stopping. He continued, going slower. Pulling in and out, causing a painful pleasure.

Keeping a steady pace, Dimitri rocked his hips and after the pain resided I met his, causing unimaginable pleasure to almost to replace the pain. I moan and grip at his back. He must have seen my willingness because he goes faster, harder and it only increases the pleasure. My nails rack down Dimitri's back, trying to find something to grip on.

He fills me completely and I feel every inch of him, everything great. Soon enough I feel coil in my stomach tighten and I know I'm close. I stiffen below him as an orgasm takes over my body, leaving me in complete bliss. I feel him flood inside me and now he's released as well. He slumps down beside me and drapes his arm on my waist. Instead of our moans, our heavy breathing filled the air.

"That didn't hurt as much as I thought it would." I said to no one in particular. I looked beside me to see Dimitri has fallen asleep after our activities. I smile and crawl over to him, putting his head on my chest and letting him rest there. As Dimitri was on my I couldn't help but catch glimpse of his neck, the tattoos. My finger traces the star like tattoo's that I've missed before with his hair hiding it.

"Dimitri, have you any idea what a horrible liar you are?"

**Camille P.O.V**

Drugs were good.

Now I wasn't talking about crack or ecstasy, even thought they were equally as good. I'm talking of the magical drug: pain medication.

I almost wanted to laugh at the I-V bag dripping into the tub connected into my wrist. Sweet, sweet, relief. My eyes were droopy and my movements were sluggish. I didn't have much need for movement anyways. I let my arm drop from the steel pole and fall lamely at my side. As it crossed my vision, I wanted to flinch at the sight of the bruises on my arm. At least my right arm wasn't broken, unlike its left counterpart. I simply groaned, the nurse that was currently refilling my groan of annoyance as one of pain.

"I'm fine, you can leave now. I want to be alone." I told her, brushing away her concern. Currently the nurses were the only ones who showed any concern, I had no visitors. Not even Carly, that blond bimbo must be clueless now that I'm not around. I can only imagine the rumors that bitch told about me. I hate her. I wanted to scream and thrash around; acting like a child to get the anger that was built up inside of me out. I wanted her dead – no, needed her dead.

No greater joy could have been given for me to see her life bleeding out of her pathetic body. Of course, all because of me. I believe my attacks were too indirect. Maybe I just had to put the hammer down, kill her. Simple. Yet what would Mazur think? I always looked up to Abe, every royal did. I wanted nothing more than to make him like me, give me praise.

Yet would killing his daughter warrant his praise? Doubt it, I needed a reason and the reason has to be more than just 'she killed my best friend'. That would put me on the executioner block for sure. I could always make up a lie, yet I'm a face in a sea of people and she's his daughter! I need proof. She killed Natalie for a reason; maybe that reason was to keep something secret.

I sighed in bliss as the new round of medication took over my body.

I woke from my sleeping bliss to see a blurry face leaning over my body. I was to ditzy to be frightened, so I only gave the person a lazy smile before drifting off again, only to be awakened by her person sinking it's nails into my upper arm of my right arm. "Wake up, Camille."

The voice sounded annoyed, but familiar. I groan again, a warning to back the fuck off. All I wanted to do was sleep through my recovery. Waking up from a coma to see a sea of bruises over your body put me in a mild shock so better sleep and let the bruises recover, save myself some sanity. "Wake up, Camille! It's important and you've been asleep for around…three minutes before I got here! That's like forever!" The voice was whiny and then I knew who it was – Carly. At that moment I wanted nothing more than to shove my pillow down her throat, but that'll cause me discomfort because I loved the fluffiness.

"What is so damn important, Carly?" I asked, my voice sounding dry and groggy from sleep. As if Carly could read my mind she picked up the water on the bedside table and held it to my lips. I took it from her and drank it greedily. The water flowed down my throat easily and quickly brought me relief.

"I found something that might help us." Carly said and dug into her designer bag. She pulled out a small book; it was pink with a small heart in the center. Natalie's diary.

"Where did you find it?" I asked as I took it from her grip in my good arm. Settling the small book in my lap, I unhooked the lock and opened it. The first words were a warning. 'Don't you dare flip this page!' it said that was scribbled in Natalie's scribbling in pink pen. So girly, yet so Natalie.

Flipping the pages I smiled and held in the tears as I skimmed over the pages. I skipped to the end, where it start to talk about Rose.

A Cheshire smile crept on my lips as the plan worked in my head. The secrets Natalie spilled in her diary, the juicy deadly secrets from Natalie's mind, to ours.

"We won't need to kill, Rose." I said and looked up into the anxious blue eyes that were at the foot of my bed. "Her father will do that for us."

**A/N – Sorry for the late update, but it's eleven pages! I think a few reviews are in order… **


	22. Chapter 22

**Rose's P.O.V**

Waking up, I heard the birds chirping outside, their little songs getting drowned out by the New York traffic. The sun shined in through the curtains, creating a light beam that shined me and my boyfriend. Everything seemed so…right in the world.

Except that one thing – the throbbing pain.

Even when completely still I still felt the pain. Which was intense. With every second pain shot through my lower regions. Damn, I mentally add pain medication to my grocery list. I looked to my side and see that Dimitri is still sound asleep, his face looking so peaceful while sleep. I could look at him all day, but I know I must get going. I lift the covers and sit up slowly.

The cool air of the apartment hits my bare body, leaving me feeling slightly cold. I wanted nothing more than to snuggle up to my boyfriend's warm body. I didn't want to leave this, this peaceful illusion.

I look over at his clock and see the red bright letters – 12:20. Fantastic, we both slept in. I carefully step out of bed. My body constantly bitching about the pain. Once I fully stood up I looked back to see a small little spot of blood on the covers. Doubt a stain stick will get that out.

I gather my clothes from the floor, constantly looking over my shoulder to see Dimitri is still sleeping. I take my clothes and rush to the bathroom, I stuff my underwear with tissue incase some more comes out. Lissa once told me you could spot a little after losing the infamous 'V-Card' and I didn't want to have bloody underwear running in the Royals Laundry machines. Some of them have a habit of checking other's clothes. I can't even begin to imagine the stories that'll come with Rosemarie's Mazur's bloody underwear.

Once I slip my clothes on and check back on Dimitri, still sleeping soundly. I smile at his sleeping form. I should leave him a note, or something. I look around his apartment and go to his living room where I see his laptop and a few other office supplies on a computer desk. Seeing yellow post it's I walk towards them and pluck one from the bunch. I look around the desk, looking for a Sharpie or some pen. I spot one on top of a folder. I take it and start to write my note when I catch something out of the folder. Being curious, I open it and take a look.

My breath catches, inside it's a file, worse, it's about Natalie.

_Natalie Dashkov Case. _

I look at the date and see this was only written a few months ago.

_Victim was called in by a payphone at the pier. Caller sounded female, calm and level headed. Caller never identified her name. _

_Police arrive on scene five minutes and thirty seconds later. The scene was clear, excluding pedestrians on the pier. It was evident that the victim fell from a small cliff a few yards away from the pier. _

_The grass on the cliff was trampled, indicating that many people were standing on it not too long ago. A log was at the end of the cliff. Down on the cliff was a slate fence with sharp wooden points. The victim was found with her chest impaled onto the fence. _

_Autopsy report says that the fence staked her heart, killing her instantly. Scrapes were found on the back of the victim's leg, scrapes that seemed to come from the wooden log at the hill, indicating she tripped over it. _

_Several days after the incident it was deemed accidental. _

"It was accidental!" I angrily whispered while flipping towards the next page.

_A week later the case reopened due to looking into some bruises on the victim's body, as well as the fact that no one stepped up to identify the body, due to dental records her body was identified and left into the care of her family. _

_Another reason for the reopening was because the victim's last name – Dashkov. One surname that has been linked to numerous crimes across the globe. For this, this case could not be ignored. _

_Checking with a few spies in the Underworld we learned of two females who might have been involved in Natalie Dashkov's murder. _

_Rosemarie Mazur and Vasilisa Dragomir. _

_Written by Adrian Rinaldi _

I nearly scream when I see this. My name in a file, in Dimitri's house. Did he know this was me? I looked through more of the pages, didn't see a picture – thank god. Still, this worried me. Will he ever connect the dots, will he hate me? I put the file back where I found it, scribble a little note on the post-it and go to Dimitri's room. I take a few moments to simply look at him, seeing him at peace.

I put the note on the pillow were I slept. I turn back to Dimitri and give him a light kiss on the lips and whisper. "Forgive me."

_()_

"I swear Lissa, I saw the file. Our names are in it!" I said into the phone. I was currently in a pharmacy not too far away from the Royal estate. "Dimitri much have read it, maybe he might have even put the dots together and he's only with me to bid his time."

"Doubt that's the case, Rose." Lissa said her voice sounding calm over the phone. "He'll never figure it out; they have no pictures, right? If that's the case, it'll be hard to connect the dots. Did you read the whole file?"

I gave a nasty look at a woman who was eyeing me, looking at what I was buying. The Morning After pill. Didn't dare mention that to Lissa. "Of course not, you know I'm not fond of reading, I freaked when I saw our names. It was a few more pages but they had all they needed." I picked up a box of Plan B and got a few pads along with pain killers, M&M's and flavored water.

"I'll talk more about this at my room, okay?" We said our good-byes as I jump into my car. I tear open the package and put the small pill in my mouth and wash it down with the water. I also take a painkiller. I smile at the memories of last night, I still can't believe it.

I'm no longer a virgin!

I feel like dancing, or better yet, going back to Dimitri's and doing another round. I'd never thought I'd be happy about getting rid of the V-card. I always thought I'd do it with a friend, so I would have no fear of getting hurt. I might have lost it to Mason, even if I only saw him as a friend. Never in a million years did I think I'd do it out of love.

Love…

Do I love him?

I can't love a liar, and that's what Dimitri is. A liar. I know it; I've seen the tattoos. I'm almost certain that he's a guardian, or at least was. I can ignore the fact that I'm in a even worse position...

No one can just get those out of 'college experience's'. I pondered what I should do for a second, and then I knew the answer. I quickly texted Lissa saying a change of plans and I drive off, to the small cabin in the woods.

**Dimitri's P.O.V **

"Roza?" I asked, slowly waking up to see the blankets next to mine are ruffled and empty. I hold the pillow close to me, still able to smell her delightful fragrance. A crinkling sound comes from the pillow. I move the pillow away to see a little post-it note stuck to the pillow.

'_Had to dash, you're too peaceful when you sleep, didn't want to wake you. – Love, Roza' _

I smile and put the note on the bedside table, where I got a look at the clock. Damn, I normally don't sleep in so late, even after a night of passionate sex. At least not with Tasha, the times before her I just had to worry about getting home before curfew.

I blindly picked for my phone on the bedside table. Turning it on I seen I had two voice messages from Tasha. I set it on speaker and put it beside me to listen.

"_I know what you did Dimika! We're getting married in only a few months and you're sleeping around with some whore! You are a disgusting piece of shit, Dimitri! You're gonna have to do a lot to get me back, a lot and I'm not even sure I can forgive you."_

I groaned and ran my fingers through my hair. I knew my night of passion with Rose would come at a price. I thought it'd be something like getting too attached – not my fiancée finding out. How can I make this up to her, how could I explain? Say that it was for a job, that'll make me seem like an I'm willing to sleep with any women I'm paired with, which isn't the case. But Tasha probably thinks something different.

"_You didn't call back, so I thought I might call you." _I could hear her taking a deep breathe. _"I'm sorry for flipping, I know I shouldn't have. Well, maybe I should have but that's just because I'm pissed. I love you, Dimika. Please, call me back."_

I sighed as the message ended. I should probably call Tasha but I needed to hear Rose's voice first, because that conversation wouldn't result in a fight. I dialed Rose's number, only to have it go to voice mail. I didn't bother leaving one so I called Tasha instead, a little disappointed I couldn't hear my Roza's voice.

"Dimitri?" Said Tasha over the line, her voice monotone. "Are you calling to break up, or apologize?"

"Apologize." I told her. I flipped the covers off me, and caught a red spot in the sheets. I smiled, still can't believe I took Rosemarie Mazur's virginity. Hopefully she enjoyed it. "Look, Tasha. I'm sorry, it's just if I said no to Rose, it'd look suspicious. You understand?" I asked I knew I could do better with the apology and this sounded like something a no-brain would say as an excuse to get sex, but I wasn't totally sure I wanted her to forgive me. The idea of being with Rose forever is far-fetched. Plus, I can't be with someone who's a liar. I'm not doing that great either in that department, but at least my reasons are just. Give or take.

"That's bullshit Dimitri, and you know it." She said, looking through the apology. I knew this girl practically my whole life she could see through this. "We need to talk about this in person, come to the office today?" She asked.

"I'm off." I told her. I hated going to the office when I'm not obligated to be there. Hans always wants me to work, even if I'm off.

"So I'm not worth being haggled by Hans?" She asked her voice chillingly calm.

"I'd just wish it'll be a little more private." I told her truthfully. I heard her take a deep breath before speaking, yet she was cut off by Christian talking furiously in the background. I couldn't make out the words.

"Christian wants a word with you." She said before it switched to Christian. If he was gonna give me hell about cheating on his sister than I'm hanging up. As rude as it was, I wouldn't gather up enough fake regret to make it believable.

"Dimitri, we have a problem." He said and I could make out the sound of a door closing, meaning he may have gotten somewhere private. "Well, depends how you look at it."

The way he said it, it didn't seem to be about Tasha, maybe she didn't tell him yet. I'm pretty sure I'll be getting an earful if she did. "It's about Rose." He said. "And Lissa by default."

"What happened? Are they hurt?" I asked. Rose just left, how can she get in trouble so soon?

Christian takes a deep breath before answering. "No, but they will be. Hans approached the board about the _evidence _against Rose, they decided to arrest her."

**A/N – I was supposed to have this up days ago! Sorry for that but school started today and well…you guys know how it is. Schools sucks, but can't live without it.**


	23. Chapter 23

**A.N – Well someone had to stir the pot, you'll know what I mean at the end of this chapter. **

**Rose's P.O.V**

Pulling up the forest, the smell of pine trees and wet grass filled the air. It must've rained recently over here, because everything seemed peaceful.

I got out the car, my eyes drifting over the trees and I catch sight of Viktoria leaning on one of the tall trees. Her dark hair flowing carelessly in the wind and her eyes were trained on something far away, yet I knew she noticed my arrival.

"Viktoria, we need to talk." I said when I came close to her. She turned to face me, she had a careless look on her face and she seemed slightly bored.

"I know, Miss. Sage decided to just inform my co-workers of some underground brat who can't keep its mouth shut, someone with the signature 'J'." Viktoria said. "Whoever it is a techno genius, we can't trace it. Neither can Mazur according to our spies."

"I wasn't talking about that." I said, brushing away that incident even though it was on the back of my mind.

"You wanna talk about the fact that you're mother's a druggy." Viktoria said with a quirked eyebrow.

"No!" I yelled, offended. "My mom's been off it for years, before she had me and again I'm not talking about that!"

She smirked and looked smug. "I know, just thought you should be informed." She crossed her arms over her chest. "She sold her ring to that man, to get more of the stuff. Your father, as evil and demented as he is, actually loves her – for a reason that puzzles me. He will never let her get it on her own. Which is why he was so upset when he found that she sold the ring, and even more so when he found out the reason."

I look at Viktoria, her eyes unwavering. "Why are you telling me this?" I asked her. I didn't want to know such things about Abe. Like that he had an emotion such as love, especially when portraying that to my mother. I couldn't know these things, I had to kill him.

"Because, if you jump in I want you to know what you're diving into."

I stare at her, slightly dumbfounded. Wasn't she a prime advocate of killing my father? I bet if she could she'd do the job herself. Before I could ask her anymore questions, she jumped to a different subject.

"So, what are you doing here?" She asked while walking to the forest, I followed. I pushed away branches and leaves from the forest ground that was in my path. Inside it was dark, even with it being mid-day, the tree's blocking most sun.

"I have a question about the guy I've been dating." I started and looked to her response, to my surprise she was surprised.

"Really?" She said. "Didn't know you were seeing anyone."

"You serious? Don't you guys follow me or something?" I asked, to me the guardians were more of a secret spy agency. To me they knew and seen everything.

"Sometimes but when it comes to your personal life – such as having a boyfriend, we stay out." She explains. "We do give our novices _some_ privacy."

"Key word – some." I said, Viktoria laughs. "Back on topic, uhm, I think he's a guardian or at least was." Viktoria nods.

"I can see that causing some problems." She said.

"It's not that I'm against dating guardians!" I quickly defend, even though she wasn't accusing. "It's just that I'm lying to him, about being Abe Mazur's daughter and I just don't want more lies in our relationship." I said.

"I think that lying part is up to you." She said casting me a glance. "Even if this mystery guy is a guardian, I think you have the bigger secret, not him."

I nodded, seeing where she was coming from. "I know, I know. It's…complicated. If he's a guardian, he might know who I am. Which in some ways are good but he could also be dating me to learn more about the Natalie Dashkov case." This causes Viktoria to stop and look at me.

"I don't think so, we guardians aren't interested in that. We already know what we need to know." She said.

"Like I said we might, well more than likely, is a _former _guardian. He may not know this information plus he's an F.B.I agent." Viktoria's eyes widen and a small smile appears on her face.

"He reminds me of my brother." She said. "Dimitri also a F.B.I agent, I think he should –"

"Wait, what you say?" I asked, did I hear her right? "Did you say Dimitri?" I asked.

She nods and looks at me cautiously. "Yeah, Dimitri Belikov, he's my brother."

"He's my boyfriend." I said. Suddenly everything unraveled. He lied. About…everything?

He lied about his family, his life, his everything!

The way he looked at me, held me last night, was it all an act? Was he using me just for some ulterior motive? Did that motive have to do with Natalie Dashkov; was she still, even in her grave, giving me hell like when her heart was beating? I felt tears brim in my eyes but I angrily blink them away, I couldn't afford to cry.

_Maybe it's not as bad as it seems. _I muse. We all have secrets, don't we? And for all I know, he could have fallen for me like I have him. That could be, can't it? Hopefully it's not just wishful thinking. It'd be best to talk to Dimitri about this before I jump into anything.

"You're dating Dimika, impossible. He's madly in love with that Tasha girl." Viktoria spat.

"Tasha?" I asked. "They broke up." I said. Viktoria lifts an eyebrow, so much like her brother.

"No, their wedding is next year." She said. "Trust me, I think I'd know. Looks to me Rose that he's been two-timing." She said. Her words echo in my head, my brain trying to rationalize that it may all be a mistake. Not even my mind can make it okay, no he was using me, and he had the audacity to use me, to take me for my body and steal my virginity. No, I gave it to him, pretty much shoved in his face – simply because I'm that naïve. And stupid.

"Sorry if that's the info you didn't want to hear." She said, even though I can tell she wasn't that sorry. The way she spoke of Tasha made me think she didn't like her as well; maybe she can help me then.

"Give me her address," I said. "I'm just gonna talk to her." I quickly defended incase I'd misread her. She laughs the sound bouncing off the forest.

"Sure 'talk'." She said and burst into laughter once more. She stopped long enough to give me her address; she grew serious once more afterwards "I'm sure you know Dimitri's. Look, it may look bad but I know my brother, if you can you might want to hear him out, kay? Because everything's not what it seems." She said. I quickly look away from her, her eyes too much like her brother. I still can't wrap that around my head.

"I will." I said, but it's more or less false. I'll try, for Viktoria and the love I'm not even sure I possess, but I'm not sure I'm doing this for Dimitri. Whatever the answer may be, I'm dealing with Tasha first. I say good-bye to Viktoria, I'm tempted to wave at the other guardians that I know are hiding somewhere in the trees, I let it pass.

Once back in my car I reach down under the seat, pulling out some emergency weapons. All bundled in a small pouch. Inside was several daggers, tons of bullets and one gun. I set the bag beside me before pulling out of the lot, feeling tons of eyes on me.

As I'm driving on the roads I softly repeat the address to myself. Forgetting it would just mean I have to take the long drive back to Viktoria. I needed to confront her before I lost my nerve. I grip onto the steering wheel, my knuckles turning slightly white. My foot pressed a little harder on the petal and I speed through the streets, or as fast as I could in New-York.

It seemed like eternity when I pulled up to Tasha's condo. As I suspected, being a F.B.I agent must have its perks. I parked down the street and made the short walk to the apartment complex. Viktoria even gave me her apartment number, 31. If she didn't I would have been banging on all the doors till I saw her face, then banged on that.

Once I saw the wooden door with the golden plaque with the number 31. I smiled evilly, just as I was about knock on the door, like a civilized person, a new idea struck. Why not surprise the bitch? I go through my hair and pull out a bobby pen. These locks weren't from the 50's so it was a bit of a bitch to go through, took me a little time to unlock it, but after two minutes I was in.

I slowly open the door, the well-oiled doors opening soundlessly. I walk in, the floor had fluffy carpet and I smiled as I rubbed off the mud I got from the damp forest floor on the white carpet. It leaves a horrible stain that will be a total bitch to get out. I smile before walking throughout the apartment. It was crisp yet it was homey kind of thing.

I could tell Tasha was an artistic type of person; she had lots of artwork on walls. One thing really got to me though, it was the photos. I couldn't tell whether he actually lived here to not by just gazing in the living room but there were tons of photos. The ones on the coffee table were heart-wrenching. Some seemed like old pictures, maybe taken a few years ago.

Glaring I picked one of the frames. Inside was a picture of the 'happy couple' it looked as if they were at some sort of formal party, it was long from the chest up but I could see Tasha wearing a beautiful blue dress and Dimitri looked awfully handsome in a suit. He had his arm over her and they both were smiling at the camera. I slam it back on the table and look at another, which was even more heart wrenching. This time they weren't looking at the camera, they looked at each other with a love undeniable, his arms wrapped around her.

I don't know how it happened, the anger just burst inside me all the anger he left me. I throw the picture frame, it smashing into the wall. The glass protecting the picture shattering into a million pieces, similar to my heart. I look at the other picture and do the same, the sound of it breaking fueling my fire. I take a look at the glass coffee table, the thing that held such vile objects. I lift my foot and kick it in, the glass shattering on the floor. I kick the remaining pieces around the room.

I turn to look at the couch, taking a small knife out from my bag and take the sharp end and drag it across the fine leather, the leather peeling up with the cushion slipping out like blood. I continue to rage on with my anger by stabbing and cutting through the couch, no doubt that it cost a fortune.

"What the hell?" I heard a voice shriek behind me. I smile and turn around, the knife still in hand. Her blue eyes look around the room, wide-eyed and fearful.

"Welcome home, Tasha." I said and gestured around the broken room. "I was just doing a few…renovations, you like?" I asked with a patronizing smirk, stepping over the rubble of the coffee table. I took in her appearance, which was crisp and professional with a pencil skirt that appropriate length and a white blouse with a few buttons undone and the top, revealing some of her lacy bra. She had a nice body, but I was better. Dimitri can't possibly pick her over me. I immediately chastise myself for thinking such a foolish thought, Dimitri may be a filthy liar, but he didn't come off as vain. But on the other hand, he may. Do I really know him? No.

I noticed Tasha had a bag, likely lunch, it is around that time. She also had a cell phone in her other hand, I could vaguely hear the sound of a voice through the small speakers, she quickly put the phone to her ear. "This crazy bitch is in my –" I take the phone out of her hand and flip it shut.

"No, no, no." I said and dropped the phone, quickly smashing it with my foot. "This is a private conversation, let's keep it that away." I said and waved the knife in her face just to prove the point. I stepped back, giving her some room.

"So, let's not beat around the bush." I said. "I know of you and Dimitri, I know that you're engaged, I know he lied to me. So, fill in the blanks." I said and went to sit on her couch, acting nonchalant. Her face was still masked with fear, her pale hands shaking slightly. Her eyes flicker down to her phone that's smashed to pieces.

"Try anything and this beauty." I said gesturing at my knife. "Will be embedded into your skull." This causes her to shake even more, finally she just holds her hands to stop its shaking.

"What do you want to know?" She asked.

"Does Dimitri know who I am? Do you?" I asked. She hesitates, after a few seconds nods timidly. I lean back and ponder this information. He knew, wasn't surprising. This day is still full of surprises.

"Do I scare you, Tasha?" I asked, looking back at her trembling form. It just dawned on me the fear that I can wield, being Abe's daughter. It's just something's you can't shake, especially when genetics are involved. As much as I want to deny it, I'm still my father's daughter. She doesn't answer my question, so I ask another.

"Where were you last night?" I asked. She seemed confused so I elaborated. "Were you watching, your fiancée and I, last night. You surely must know." I smile and think of the memories of the night of ecstasy. "That was my first time, you know." She glares at me, her fear not totally forgotten but pushed aside for the moment now that I mentioned sleeping with her boyfriend.

"I know." She said haughtily. "I forgive him, you must remember that Dimitri and I – forever, you and Dimitri – temporary. And I think that time is up, sweetheart." I scowl, I hated that this bitch is right. "We're getting married," She said and showed me the ring on her finger. "And guess who won't – you. He loves me." I quickly stand up and glare at her.

"Remember who's in charge, Tasha." I threatened. "Plus, it's not like Dimitri was screaming your name last night, now was he?" I asked. I knew I hit a nerve because her eyes twitched. I smiled.

"So, were you watching?" I asked. She shakes her head.

"I had someone do it for me." She answered. I purse my lips, I hated the fact that a stranger knew what was supposed to be a loving moment between us; they may have not seen all of it, but enough to know we were having sex. "You didn't want to come watch first hand?" I asked.

She glares. "I had better things to do than watch my boyfriend cheat on me with some skank."

"Like what? I never pegged you as the type to have a life." I retorted. She smirked, the kind that chills you to the bone, and suddenly I knew that I wasn't in charge, somewhere the tables turned. She knew something, or did something.

"Just had a little chat with some bosses of mine, they were currently blinded and I helped clear their vision." She said smugly.

I didn't fully understand what Tasha was saying, but it rubbed me the wrong way. "Excuse me, what the hell is that supposed to mean?" I asked. She leaned back on the wall, acting indifferent.

"You'll see Rosemarie, soon you'll see." That was the last straw. I felt it in my gut, this bitch did something. Her bosses are law officers, or some shit like that, they can put me in jail. Was the 'thing' they discussed me? I glared and her and threw the knife, her scream radiated off the walls but was muffled by the sound of the door crashing down and tons of police men storming her apartment.

"Rosemarie Mazur, you're under arrest!"

**A/N – Sorry for the late update. It's been a while. Anyways, hope you enjoyed this chapter. Only like a handful of chapters left. **


	24. Chapter 24

**Rose's P.O.V**

I was surrounded by concrete walls, a bland color that didn't give off much joy. Not that they want to do that. The floor was the same; the only 'color' was the steel table, which reflected the single light that hung overhead. The lamp swayed above, the squeaking loud enough to drive one insane.

Maybe that's their plan…

If not the waiting is enough to be considered torture. I don't know how long I've been here, maybe hours, maybe days. My time is out of order, for all I know it could only be a few minutes, it's no secret that I'm not the most patient person in the world. In this unknown time only one person visited me. Christian. I was less than pleased to see him, he's friend broke my heart and he most likely broke my best friend's heart. My first instinct is to break his face. I said nothing to him; I can't believe they think I'll achieve anything by sending in someone I vaguely know.

They were smart not to send Dimitri though, I don't know what I'll do if I see him. Christian was patient, stayed with me for some time. He eventually gave up, I wasn't speaking, the only words I told him were "Eat shit and die." He stared at me for a moment before leaving. Most likely going to talk to the invisible cops behind the glass window. I briefly wondered if Dimitri was behind that glass window, was he watching right now? Or with his fiancée at the hospital?

I don't think I hurt her that much, I muse. I wish I had, though. But at the same time I'm happy I hadn't. It wouldn't help my case any if I had murdered a F.B.I agent, or whatever she is. From Christian I heard I hurt her ear and cheek pretty badly, he didn't give me the grisly details though.

I sigh and look down at the steel table; I make invisible patterns with my finger, simply to pass time. That's when I hear the door open and close. I quickly look up to see the person I never thought I'll see again – Lissa.

"Lissa!" I said and ran up to hug her, which she returned with just as much strength.

"Rose, what has happened?" She asked pulling away. I cast a look over at the window and back to her, for her to get the subtle hint. She shakes her head.

"Pulled a few strings with Christian." She answers. "I told him to get rid of his friends for five minutes, so hurry up and talk we don't have long."

I dived into the story, starting up from when I woke up in Dimitri's bed that meant telling Lissa I no longer hold the coveted 'V-Card' but I skimmed over that, knowing that more important matters were pressing. I told her about the file, told her about Viktoria, skipped over the odd conversation, half because I was confused and I didn't think it matter – that much anyways. I told her about sneaking in to Tasha's house and finally when the F.B.I charged in like a bunch of wild rhinos. At the end I counted three minutes and twenty seconds and looked at Lissa expectantly. Her pale green eyes were wide in shock but she quickly recovers.

"A lot to digest." She said. "I'll talk to you about certain matters later." She said giving me a certain look, which told me 'certain matters' will involve my ever evolving sex-life.

"But I mainly came here to tell you something, and it's important." She said and took a deep breath before continuing. "I got you a lawyer, and you're not gonna like who it is."

_()_

"Hello, Little Girl." My father greets me, three weeks after my arrest. It's been a hell of three weeks. My hearing was moved down, because Abe had a 'plan' and wanted to wait it out a bit. I've only talked to the man on the phone; I haven't seen him in person for years.

And those years have been kind.

Abe looked just the way I left him, still rocking the colorful scarves and ties along with the bland stark suit that oddly put the outfit together. He also wore many old rings on his fingers, some bland and jeweled. I only remembered two that he always wore – one that represented me and my mother. My mom was on his ring finger, but not a wedding band per se. It was gold and had a cross on it; odd considering my mother was Atheist. But apparently it comes from her name meaning 'Gift from God'. I hated that my father put my mother on a throne, when they met she was nothing more than some junkie. Apparently he fell in love with her; I always thought that my mother just used him to get more 'supplies'.

His other ring, that was for me was on his other hand, it was obvious, a rose. It was something I never really thought about. My mother on the other hand looked shaky and fragile, like a strong wind could blow her away. Her curly red hair stood out against her pale skin. I'd like to believe my mother was the good one; I myself put her on a throne as well, when I was little that is. I don't think she was snorting then, but, well people change. Viktoria might have been right.

I saw her wedding ring was back on her finger, where it should be. Her clothes were rich but not as flashy as my father, she wore mostly grey and black. Looking at the two people who created me was almost a surreal experience, considering neither of them took much care after the whole pregnancy phase, infancy, childhood and my teen years was raised by myself and many, many nannies.

"Mr. Mazur." I said, slightly bored from the conversation already. Usually talk between us was formal and brief, I expected the same now. We were never the type to reunite with hugs, tears and joyful kisses. You know, like a normal family.

He sets his briefcase down on the table. We were now in a secure, closed room with only one door and luckily no spying cops on the other side. Abe was here to simply prep me for my hearing, which would only consist of a few words. The hearing wasn't as formal as a trail but this will determine whether I'm having a trail or not. Abe and his spies somehow know that the evidence is 'lite'.

"I'll cut to the chase." He said. "I want you not to say anything, nothing at all. Only look depressed, simply because your friend is dead and your to blame, not regretful, they may mistake the two so show it the right way, I'll say brush up on your acting skills but I already know you're a skill liar so it isn't necessary." He said and fixed his tie, then looked over at my mother.

"Janine, you wait in the hall, James will look after you." She nodded and walked out. One of Abe's guards followed her out. Janine apparently needs a babysitter. I scoffed. Abe shoots me a warning look, saying not to belittle my mother. It's what I'm best at.

"What is the Media saying about this?" I asked him, curious of what is going on outside these concrete walls. Lissa occasionally talked to me. When I'm alone I sometimes wonder if she's abandoning me now that this mission went south and gonna butt kiss her way back up to the top. Lissa isn't the type, but I'm second guessing everything these days…

"The Media? Doesn't matter, all they have are rumors." He brushes off but by the wrinkles in his forehead I can tell most of them aren't rumors. And since he's Abe Mazur I know that he must have done some bribing, maybe to keep truths hidden. "They do know of that Natasha girl, she went to almost every news station, did several interviews and played up the sympathy perfectly." He said with bitterness, much like I felt. But unlike him mine's was tinged with sadness, the pain of a heart break. I wouldn't dare mention that to my father, though.

Abe looks down at his wristwatch and turns to me. "It'll be starting in a few, better to get you to the court room now before those vultures hammer you with photographs." I wasn't looking forward to it, either way it goes I'll be surrounded by vultures.

Soon some officers come in to escort me to my hearing. Abe was beside me and my mother beside him. They both wore they're poker faces, but I tried to muster the look of self-pity and mourning.

As we walked down the narrow and long hallway, I couldn't help but feel the fear sinking in. The question 'What have I gotten myself into' kept repeating itself. One question a million answers, I knew exactly, but there were just so many situations. God, where was Lissa when I needed her?

The large wooden doors opened, and the bright light of the court room spilled into the dim hallway. The guards pushed me in, noticing that I was dragging my feet. I picked up the pace and walked into the room. I didn't look down at the floor to avoid their gazes, nor was my head held high. It was a mix, I looked around the room but I didn't look too closely at anything, afraid to see a face I might recognize.

If I see those depthless brown eyes I know I'll burst in tears. My father would be disappointed and embarrassed and no one would know why, because the relationship was a secret, or a sham. The heartless daughter should have never fallen in love, for I didn't know what love was.

Still don't.

I'm placed in my chair gently by my guards. They leave my hands cuffed, so I set them on my lap. No longer able to see the mocking silver around my thin wrist. Abe sits next to me and places his brief case on the table. His eyes scanning the room. My mother sits next to me and places what is supposed to be a comforting hand on my encaged one. She gives me a small smile which I don't return. I look up ahead to see the judge and the prosecutor talking something over.

"Oh, look your friends are here." My mother points out. Confused I look over to where she's pointing to. In the small crowd assembled in the court room, they stood out like a sore thumb. Everyone wore dark clothes, grey or black but they dressed in light girly colors. Camille, Carly and Lissa sat in the back of the room. Camille looked fairly good; she only had one bandage on her nose and a stylish arm cast which she decorated with people's signatures and glittery stickers. Lissa was next to her, the girl I saw three weeks ago gone. Now replaced was a true royal. She flipped her blond hair and laughed at something Camille said to her.

In many ways, seeing that hurt more than Dimitri, because Lissa was the only person I thought wouldn't betray me. That's why she didn't visit, call or even send a damn letter! She's too busy friending up with those two bitches. A grimace makes its way onto my face and I quickly turn away, blinking away the tears.

This time I'm truly alone.

The hearing soon starts. The prosecutor is a middle aged woman, stiff as a board with a blank expression on her face the whole time. Her eyes briefly met my father's; a small scowl is on her lips before turning to the judge. I'm sure everyone in this room knew my father. He's been in my seat more than once, always managed to get out of whatever corner he was in. Hopefully that trait passed down to me.

She starts off, rambling off evidence of Natalie's 'murder'. Her first points are how she and everyone else knows that Natalie's murder, first deemed an accident, was actually a murder – accidental or not. With pictures pulled out to show some signs of Natalie's body that proved this point.

Natalie was wearing flip-flops that night, so when the back of her foot hit against the wooden log; it left scratches on her pale skin. This proves the fact that she may have tripped over this log – which I don't deny. But the prosecutor also brought forth the point that Natalie had to be walking backwards, as if trying to get away from something. She also points out that the grass on the cliff was trampled, meaning that a group once stood there. I had to admit, she was detailed.

The prosecutor showed the judge the old bruises on Natalie's body, either meaning she was abused or been in many fights. Which was odd for a girl of her petite frame. The idea of Natalie being abused was ruled out considering her father was half-way across the world on a 'business trip'. And this is where I come in.

Due to an anonymous source, so called, that person brought forth that I made enemies with Natalie a few week prior to her death and they saw me push her. Lies. Abe was against this saying that a few agents disagreed with this information due to the fact that the source couldn't be trusted and it was disregarded. That was their prime evidence against me.

They went over a few more things, like how Tasha claimed I came to her house because I knew she was on the case and was trying to get in behind metal bars. I suspect that Tasha made this claim for two reasons, reason number one – to make me look bad. Reason two – so her personal life and failing relationship remains a secret. She was in the court room, I'm sure of it but I didn't bother looking around for me.

Once the evidence was laid down the judge went to deliberate the evidence and decide whether I'm going to trial or not.

"Is this gonna take long?" I asked Abe. He was busy giving a smug look at the prosecutor, knowing he has this in the bag. He looks down at me and shrugs.

"It can take a few minutes to an hour." He explains. "But don't worry, Little Girl, you'll be getting out of this one." He reassures me. My mother nods in agreement. Their reassurance did little to calm my nerves, what I really needed was my best friend and the man I loved beside me. Both who are scattered around the room with people they actually like. I dare take a peek around me, not behind me; I didn't want to seem too obvious.

From the side I could see the girls were still in the room. Camille and Carly are chatting away happily but I catch Lissa's gaze. She's looking over at me, her eyes revealed little...except sadness. It lasted only for a split second before she returns her gaze to Camille and Carly and jump into whatever mindless thing they're talking about.

I look around again and make out a small head of dark hair, with piercing blue eyes. His eyes weren't trained on me; it was the girl across the room. The real Lissa, not the Lissa we conjured up. His eyes portrayed longing, lust and love. As if he can feel my stare, he turns to me. The raw emotions he had before gone, no replaced with a stiff hard stare. I give him a small smirk before he turns away.

I look back down at the wooden table; I play with my fingers before I start to feel hopelessly impatient. Right when I'm about to ask Abe what the hell was up the judge came back. The room instantly quieted down, everyone listening to whatever she's about to say.

"I find the evidence against Rosemarie Mazur inconclusive, this case is thrown out." She said and slammed her gavel. A few intakes of gasp came from the crowd and I pretty much mimic their shock. I turn to Abe who only has a satisfied smirk on his face.

"Told ya, little girl." He said and ruffled my hair. I would have resented that, if not for the fact that I was too happy. My mother wraps her skinny arms around my body and pulls me towards her, the only affection I remember getting from my mother.

I was more than pleased with the decision. I won't have the go through the mess of having a trial and I'm out of here sooner than I thought. But I knew my journey of getting out of this is far from over. This was a minor setback, well, maybe a major one. Still, a set back and to complete my mission I need to be focused and not have distractions.

At the manor a large dinner was held in my honor. One of the dining rooms that were almost never used was cleaned up and the chefs made the most gourmet dinners. It wasn't just for me though, because Royals get off the hook or out of jail almost every day. It was mainly for my father, his arrival and there just squeezing me in. The Royals all tried to talk to him, kissing ass at its finest.

I stayed away from groups, stayed in the corner and counted my blessing. I didn't have many so it took only seconds. Everyone dressed in their best attire, from large jewels and silk dresses that showed off curves and plastic breast. I wore jeans, a tee-shirt and flip-flops – the first thing I saw in my closet. People gave me disapproving looks but put on fake smiles when they noticed I was Abe's daughter.

I caught sight of Lissa talking to the two girls in the corner of the room. Why the hell is she talking to those bitches? Didn't even make a move to come over to me, it's a childish thought, it's a two way street. I could always talk to her, slap her, and ask her what the hell is she doing. Another childish thought.

It just throws me in a loop to see her talking with Carly and Camille; we never hung out with those two. They were just like Natalie, if not worse.

"Dinner is served!" Someone announces and everyone goes to their seats at the long table. I'm seated up at the front and my father is at the head of the table and my mother is right across from me. A wide smile is on her face and her eyes seemed glazed over, she's either slightly drunk or really high. My father seems to notice as well but doesn't comment. Mr. Dragomir sat next to my mother and his wife next to him, the two flown in his morning for my hearing. They were somewhere in the court room, I didn't notice. Andre was next to me. Lissa beside him, her eyes trained on her dinner. Her body was rigid, and her pale hand was gripped around her fork. Please tell me Lissa isn't high as well.

"How'd you do it, Mr. Mazur?" Asked Andre. "It seemed getting Rose out of that would be impossible, yet you managed. Care to spill your secrets?" Andre was lying in on pretty thick, but he wanted to get in a good standing with my father. Especially if Abe ask for my opinion on the ass hole next to me.

My father regarded him closely, but with an undeniable fondness in his eyes. He saw Andre as a son he never had. "Share my techniques, huh? That's why they call them secrets, son."

Andre smiled. "I can respect that."

'Like you have a choice' I thought bitterly, while stabbing a piece of chicken angrily.

"Talking about secrets, Mr. Mazur." Camille Conta said. "I have an interesting piece of news for you." Abe turned to look at Camille.

"And you are?" He asked. Camille seemed slightly taken back and hurt that the infamous Abe Mazur didn't recognize her. Especially with the fact that the Conta clan is actually quite high in the society, not as high as say, the Dragomir's but their better than the Dashkov's.

"Camille Conta, sir." She answers proudly. He simply looks at her. I have to give her credit; she didn't waver from his stare.

"Well continue I'm not getting any younger." He said everyone gave a forced laugh at Abe's witty humor. Just as Camille is about to open her mouth a voice interrupts.

"Camille, Carly can I speak to you for a second?" Lissa's soft voice asked. Looking over at her I can tell her eyes portrayed a different message. Camille glares at her but Carly, the little puppet she is was already getting up to follow Lissa. Camille reluctantly came after.

"Excuse me, Mr. Mazur. I'll be back in a few." She apologized, she shoot me a glare for a reason I don't know. Abe simply shrugged and the smooth conversation was back on. Everyone wanted his attention, so I tuned out. Moments passed and I looked over the empty chairs, the three girls still hadn't returned. A thought then popped in my head.

Looking at Lissa's odd behavior, it'll be better to talk about it now. In private upstairs or at least that's where I assume they went. I excuse myself after around twenty minutes and head in their direction. The manor is pretty quiet, considering everyone's in the dining room. The only ones running about are the whores getting ready for their shifts and the maids that are tidying up. I pull one aside to ask if they saw Lissa. Apparently I was correct and they headed upstairs, near my room.

"Lissa?" I asked going down the hallway. I notice that some of the flower pots that were on the side tables were knocked over, the soil and flowers sprayed over the marble floors. I walk further down the hall and my breath catches and a scream bubbles in my throat.

Blood.

Lots of it.

All over the floors.

I hold a hand to my mouth to stop the scream that was about to come out. I suspect I should be used to such a scene, but it never gets better. "Lissa?" I asked my voice wavering and slight panic in it. Not fear for my life, but that of my best friend's. If Camille hurt her, I'll finish what I started.

"Rose, you there?" I heard Lissa's voice said. Relief floods through me and I walk further down the hall, the blood smeared over the floor, as if a body was dragged around.

I turn the hall but am stopped when I see Lissa's bloodied form. I take her in, seeing her once beautiful white sparkly dressed covered in blood. Her face looked fearful, and in shock and her body was slightly trembling.

"Lissa, what happened?" I asked. I then noticed something over her shoulder. Looking over I see Camille and Carly. Camille was sprawled on the floor, a knife jabbed in her heart and her eyes blankly staring at something far away. Carly was next to her, or at least I assume. All I saw was a bloody form with blond hair.

"I couldn't let them tell," Lissa whispered. "I couldn't let them ruin us."

**A/N – Hope you liked the twist! But it's not over yet, the next chapter will be an epilogue and then a sequel! Tell me what you guys think. **


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N – The moment you've been waiting for! The Sequel will be called 'Justice and Mercy'. Should be up in about a week or two. It'll take place a few weeks after these events. **

**Epilogue**

"Is it done?" I asked Lissa after she stepped into the bistro. I was at Vladimir's, where Dimitri and I had our first date. The bittersweet memories brought tears to my eyes, but I pushed them down, my problems much bigger now-a-days.

I look out the window, seeing the moon shining on the dark calm water. I turn my eyes away from ocean, knowing the secrets floating under the shore. Lissa looked haunted as she took a seat in front of me. The waitress came over to us and asked her what she wants. Lissa orders just some water, probably not feeling able to keep down anything solid.

I had in front of me a large bean burrito. No matter the situation, I'll always be in the mood for food.

Lissa sipped her water carefully and leans in and drops her voice to a low whisper. "Yeah, it's done." She said. Relief goes through me. Right now Camille and Carly's bodies are drifting on the ocean floor somewhere. Lissa took a boat and drove about a few miles out before dropping off their bodies. She wanted to do it alone, and told me to just wait here. I didn't mind, they had an endless amount of burrito's here.

"How are you?" I asked, my motherly concern for Lissa peeking out. Lissa was haunted by the fact that she killed two people, even if they were as vile as Camille and Carly. I didn't let her be alone for the past month, she slept in my bed with Oscar cuddled up to her. She cried in her sleep, crying over the situation we've gotten into, crying over killing Camille and Carly, crying over losing the man she loved. When she was sleep, she let herself go – let the steel walls fall.

I on the other hand, didn't. I kept the tears at bay, and my memories buried down. If I let myself cry, I know I wouldn't have stopped. I would cry a river, and drown in my own sorrows. It's been two months since the murders. Lissa and I created a brand new lie to cover our asses, with our favorite Alchemist helping us. Sydney only gave us a disapproving glare an handed us the fake documents which we gave to Andre so he could tell everyone that Camille and Carly left to do amateur porn in Brazil. It was the best lie I could come up with, plus that was probably their dream anyway.

Lissa told me that she had to kill the two because apparently Natalie kept a diary of me betraying the Royals, and Camille planned on showing Abe the diary at dinner. She buddied up to the two to find out their plans. Lissa also told me that killing them was last option, she didn't want to but it was something that had to be done. Since she did it to help my ass, I helped her with the clean-up.

The bodies were hid in the freezer in one of the abandoned parts of the manor till we decided to do something with the two. Finally, after little thinking, we decided to be classic and throw the bitches in the water. I wouldn't have minded dropping the two in the manor's cemetery, where the enemies lie but someone could find the two. The bodies occasionally drop onto the sublevels and if anyone saw those two…things could look suspicious.

"I'm as good as I'll ever be." She whispered, taking another sip from her drink, we're engulfed in a few moments of silence before I decide to lay the bomb on her. It's something that has been weighing on my mind for a few days. Disbelieve came first, I didn't tell Lissa something that I didn't believe myself. I did all I needed to, it shouldn't have happened.

"Lissa," I said and she looks up to meet my eyes. "I'm pregnant."

It seems as if the world froze, or maybe it was just Lissa. Her body was rigid and her eyes were locked on me. I'm slightly amused and take another bite out of my burrito, causally waiting for her to get out of her trance.

"How?" She asked, regaining her voice moments later.

I slump back in my chair, and think about how to go about this. Lissa and I still hadn't talked about what happened with the boys, everything over shadowed them. "Dimitri and I had sex one night. I wasn't on the pill and Dimitri didn't have any condoms but we decided to do it anyways. The next morning I took the morning after pill." I said. "It's only 99.9 percent effective; I'm the unlucky one against one hundred." I mumble.

Lissa takes in the information before speaking. "I wanna say congratulations but…"

"Don't, it's not really a happy situation." I tell her. "Dimitri has a fiancée; he's getting married in a matter of months! What am I supposed to tell him? That's I'm carrying his kid, and I plan on dumping the baby on him?" I asked her, careful to keep my voice down from the nosey people near-by.

"Wait, what?" Lissa asked. "You're giving him the baby?"

I nod sadly. "You expect me to raise this baby, in the situation I'm in now? I can't bring myself to kill it, or give it to strangers. Hopefully Dimitri and Tasha can raise this child right. That is if Tasha is even gonna consider raising this baby." Lissa gives me a pitiful look.

"I'm telling him tonight." I said. "Then I'm catching the next train out of here."

She gives me a sad smile. "Great minds think alike, that was my plan as well." Surprised, I asked for more information.

"I'm leaving Rose; I need to think this stuff over. I'm still gonna be part of the plan, we can communicate through secret letters, hidden messages in local new papers –"

"Or through this new thing called email." I offer.

"Yes, that to. Either way, we're bringing them down. I did not murder those two girls for nothing." She said. "But I can't do it here, anywhere but here. Too many distractions."

"I agree. I'll work my end from where I'm going and you can do it where you are. When the time comes, I'll strike in Turkey. But it'll have to be after I have the baby, I can't put the little bugger in any danger." As if my hand had a mind of its own, my hand goes down to my still flat stomach. I smile thinking about the little baby growing inside me, how Dimitri and I created such a thing. Even if that relationship was built on lies and deceit.

"Where are you headed?" I asked her. She shrugs.

"Uhm, maybe Canada. Where ever I'm going I won't stay there long, I'll move around a lot. To keep them off my trail." She said. "It'll help clear my head, I won't be near…them and I won't be thinking of…him."

"I understand." I said. If only I was so lucky, I have a constant reminder of Dimitri growing in my uterus. But I don't want to forget. I can still remember the way he held me, how comfortable I felt in his strong arms. How he kissed me, and treated me as if I was the most precious thing in the world. How could he fake it?

"I'm guessing you are headed to Montana?" Lissa asked. Then a thought popped into my head.

"Shit Liss, once I'm gone they'll probably break into my room and see all my posters and my memory book." I said, slightly freaking out. I quickly pull out my phone and dialed Mia's number. She picks up on the second ring.

"Hello?"

"Yeah, it's me Rose, I need you to do something for me…"

_()_

I smiled down at the digital picture. "Mia's good." I said to Lissa. She briefly took her eyes off the busy road to look at the small image on my phone. The picture was taken outside of the mansion. The windows in my room looked to be as if they were breathing fire. My mission to Mia was to set my room ablaze. I told her to kick down the door, use explosives if she had to open it. Retrieve my memory book from under my bed, and pour gasoline everywhere even on my clothes. Then just light a flame, and toss it.

All in all it took Mia around thirty minutes, no questions asked.

"I knew there was a reason I liked her." I said putting the phone in my pocket. "Now they'll have no evidence." I said smugly.

"What are you gonna tell your father?" Asked Lissa, casting me a brief look.

"Nothing, I'm just gonna disappear and reappear. Like he'll notice anyways." I grumble. I didn't care what my father thought; it isn't like he'll send a search squad after me. Once I ran away when I was 14, I was gone for around six months and when I asked my father why he didn't look for me his words were 'You were gone? Didn't notice.' Doubt it'll be much of a difference now.

"What about you?" I asked her.

She laughs. "I gave a pretty elaborate lie. Told my parents that I'll be one an everlasting shopping spree in a small country in Africa, with no cell service."

"Really, Liss, really?" I asked highly amused by my best friend's lies. She's pretty good at spinning stories, I give her that.

"Really," She said. "Sounds like me though, right?" She said and I only shrugged.

"Sure does." I agree. Once we get closer to Dimitri's our mood goes from playful to somber. I wasn't looking forward to telling Dimitri I was pregnant with his baby, hopefully his fiancée won't be here. Seeing Tasha will just make the whole thing harder.

I spotted Dimitri immediately; it's hard not to instantly notice him. My heart yearned at the sight of him. He looked as handsome as ever, leaning against the wall causally. He wore a white tee shirt that gripped his muscles; some faded jeans and beat up sneakers. I heard Lissa breath catch next to me. Not because Dimitri was breath-taking, which he was, but because he stood next to Christian. Someone I knew Lissa hasn't remotely gotten over, on the bright side she isn't carrying his baby.

He hurt me, he should know that. I won't let it show, not now or ever. "Pull up to them." I told her. She drives slow and causally makes it to the curb, stopping right in front of them, grabbing their attention.

"Hello boys." I said with a wave of my fingers. Christian's eyes get big as saucers when he sees us, not out of fear but more of surprise. His ice blue eyes go to from me, and stick the blond next to me. While her attention is trained on the steering wheel, her pale fingers locked around it in an iron grip.

Dimitri shows no emotion in those eyes. This only fuels my temper. I step out of the car and slam the door. Dimitri's eyes briefly roam my body, a lustful look in them. I made sure to wear my best clothes, tight shorts and a belly shirt with a black jacket. My stomach was still flat, so it wasn't obvious I was pregnant.

I liked how he still saw me as sexy, beautiful. But I would have loved if he showed that he loved me, not just that I was something to fuck.

"Dimitri, I missed you." I said, my voice not portraying anything romantic. I stayed a comfortable distance away, not getting too close even though I yearned to have him wrap his arms around me.

"The feeling is mutual, Roza." Ah, that lovely nickname once again. A smile and blush betrays me. I hate him, but he still can work me like a toy.

"What is she doing here?" A familiar voice said from beside me. I tense up, knowing who it is. I turn around with a fake smile plastered on my face. Tasha stood behind me, a scowl on her…face. With being this close I could see the damage I've done to her, her ear looks split, but it seemed to be healing well. Her cheek was another matter, a long cut ran across her cheek. It marred her beauty, but didn't completely take it. Jealousy welled up in me, but I pushed it away.

"I came to talk to my boyfriend." It was childish; I shouldn't be pushing the buttons on this girl. I was expecting her to raise my child. I turned back to Dimitri. "And officially end it."

Tasha gave a humorless laugh. "You'd expect when they throw you in jail it'll be over, guess some girls can't take a hint."

I froze, re-telling her words in my head. "You betrayed me?" I asked Dimitri, my voice wavered and I could feel the tears coming over. I promised myself I'd stay strong and god dammit I'm going to. I blink away the tears and look over to Dimitri once more.

"I didn't, I wouldn't. I didn't have any proof of anything." He told me, and as if it was just me and him standing there he pulled me close and circled his arms around me and leaned down to my ear.

"I'm sorry." Was his words, they seemed to speak countless stories, but only using two words. He didn't need to elaborate and I didn't need to hide my emotions, he could see right through me. I grab onto him, taking in everything, his scent, his touch, everything…

I reluctantly break away and wipe the traitorous tears leaking out of my eyes. "I didn't kill her." I tell him.

"Someone had to." Tasha said stepping in. I noticed that Christian wasn't around us anymore, I look back to see him talking to Lissa in the car. I then turn my attention to Tasha.

"You weren't there," I said harshly. "I was, and I didn't kill her." She crosses her arms and returns my glare. She had no proof, and the case was over. It would be an 'unsolvable' but to me it's solved. Natalie's death was an accident, she tripped and died. If anyone killed her, it'd be her.

Tasha was about to argue again but Dimitri stepped in. "We have no choice but to believe her, it's not like we have any evidence." Tasha scowled but said nothing more. I hear the car door slam and see Lissa getting out of it. Lissa seems to be arguing with Christian but they weren't loud enough for any of us to hear. Lissa throws her arms up and stomp away from Christian and come up to us.

"Rose, did you tell him yet?" She asked.

"I'm going to, what's happening between you and Christian?" I get weird looks from Dimitri and Tasha but I ignore them.

She pulls me aside for my privacy. "I told Christian I'm leaving; he wants to come with me." She said and looks down at her shoes, she's obviously feeling ashamed. "I don't know what to do. I don't want to bring him in this…but he loves me and Rose, I love him so much!" She said. I can tell she already knew what she wanted, she just wanted my approval. We depend on each other so much and I know my opinion will mean so much to her.

"We both know we need a little happiness," I said. "He's yours; you take him and don't let him go." I then lightly push her into Christian's waiting arms.

Christian smiles down at Lissa and their lips meets seconds afterwards. It was one of those romantic movie moments; even through it all those two have their some-what happy ending. Of course the two will be on the run from her crazy father but I'm sure they can overlook that part.

I look back at Dimitri; he has a small smile on his face as he looks at the couple. Tasha on the other hand looks furious. Now this makes _me _smile. I look down at my wrist watch. The train I booked for Montana will be leaving in around thirty minutes; I need to be on it. Time to rip off the bandage.

"Even though I love this visit, I actually did come to tell you something pretty important." I said walking up to Dimitri, Tasha adverts her attention away from Christian and Lissa.

"I'm pregnant," I tell him after taking several deep breaths. "It's yours." I don't wait for his reaction, I run to the car after yelling at Lissa and Christian to get in. Once in I quickly lock the door and tell them to do the same. It takes only seconds for Dimitri to come out of his haze.

"Rose, Rose!" He said banging on the window. "We need to talk about this!"

"Expect a baby on your door step in the next few months." I yell out to him as the car zooms to life and drives off. Looking the side mirror I see his figure standing on the sidewalk, where I left him. I look away, not being able to see anymore.

"I'm such a wimp." I muttered. "Think we should have talked it out?" I asked Lissa.

She shrugs. "Maybe, probably actually."

"Are you really pregnant?" Asked Christian from the backseat. I glare back at him which shuts him up.

"Yes, because your friend can't keep it in his pants." I said. Christian didn't say anything else, so I continued speaking. "Do you know what you're getting into Christian?" I asked him. He nods, I scoff.

"Doubt it." I mutter turning back in my seat. I've been in his world for years, and I have no idea.

"It doesn't matter." Lissa said speaking up. "Christian and I can get through anything, because we love each other. Nothing's stronger than that, right?"

Even through the dark world, Lissa kept a happy-go-lucky attitude. I had no doubt that Lissa and Christian would be fine, because Lissa plays it safe. She'll be off grid and have guns in hand-reach at all times. Plus they'll have each other.

Nothing may be stronger than love, yet what happens when you don't have it?

**To be continued…**


	26. Sequel!

**Authors Note! **

**I hate All A/N chapters! But this is good news, the sequel is up! Sequel is called 'Justice and Mercy' go check it out!**


End file.
